A Different Gohan
by DeathGoblin
Summary: This story is about Raditz kidnapping Gohan during the saiyan saga. It assumes that charecters and events beyond the Cell games don't exist.
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

**Power levels**:Goku: 330Goku (Without Weights): 410

Raditz: 1,200Raditz Oozaru: 12,000Gohan (Angry): 1,300

Gohan (Max.): 1,700Piccolo: 320Piccolo (Without Weights): 400

Saibamen: 1,000

* * *

"Daddy Help!" Gohan struggled to break free of the space pod he was currently trapped in. "I don't wanna die." He saw his father standing outside the crater the ship was in.

"Leave Gohan alone! Your fight is with me." Gohan faced down his older brother Raditz.

"Kakarot. How dare you defy your brother." Raditz crossed his arms and smirked. "And you." He turned to Piccolo. "Did you really think that teaming up would give you a better chance for survival? I'm going to show you the true power of the saiyan race."

"So this guy's your brother Goku? I don't see much of a resemblance."

"It's true. He was never there for me, and when he came he kidnapped my son and kicked me."

Raditz started to laugh. "It's true I've never been much of a brother for you. I'll make it up to you by teaching a lesson in pain."

"But first to even the playing field I think I'll shed a few pounds." Piccolo took of his turban and his cape.

Raditz gasped. _His power level rose to 400._

Goku also looked surprised. "Piccolo, I had no idea you used training weights." He then smiled. "You're not the only one." Goku took off his boots, his armbands, and his blue undershirt.

Raditz started to laugh again. "Do you really think that shedding a few pounds will give the two of you a better chance?"

Goku smirked. "I'm twice as fast now."

"Then come and get me. Little brother." Raditz motioned for them to come forward. They both charged without thinking.

Raditz dodged Piccolo first strike and kneed Goku in the gut. Goku fell back on the ground and struggled to get back up. Raditz then grabbed Piccolo. His movements were too fast for the Namek to react. He swung Piccolo around several times and threw him to the ground.

"Now do you see the true power of the saiyans?" Raditz crossed his arms.

Piccolo and Goku struggled to their feet.

"You're both persistent." Raditz charged and punch Goku and Piccolo in the gut at the same time. The two fell back in the ground. Raditz walked up to Piccolo and tore his arm off. He threw the arm aside and blasted it into oblivion. "Alright green man. I have a present for you. I call it a Double Sunday." Raditz raised his left hand and gathered energy. Piccolo could only watch as the blast was charged to full power. At the last minute when Raditz threw it, Piccolo jumped to his feet and blocked. The blast was so strong the Piccolo was set flying back, covered in scratches and bruises. Raditz then walked up to Goku. "Time to know the true meaning of pain." He stepped on Goku's chest and applied more pressure over time. Goku let out screams of pain.

As Gohan watched the evens unfold rage built up inside of him. "Let me out!" Gohan banged on the dashboard several times. The pod's hatch opened and Gohan came flying out in a fit of rage.

"What the?" Raditz turned to Gohan with a stunned look. "Power level…1300!" _He's stronger than I am!_

"Leave my dad alone!" Gohan flew at Raditz with incredible speed. A blue aura glowed around his body. Raditz didn't have time to react and was sent back by the blow that landed on his chest.

Raditz rolled on the ground, clearly in pain. _He…he injured me. How can a mere child be so powerful? _

Gohan stood between his father and Raditz with clenched fists and gritted teeth. Goku looked up at his son with surprise. _How did he do that? Is he really that strong? _

Piccolo's mouth was gaping. _That kid…Goku's kid…he did what Goku and I could not!_

Raditz stood back up with an angry expression on his face. "You're the first person in some time to injure me. I'm going to make you pay for that."

Raditz tried to punch Gohan, but Gohan dodged and rammed into Raditz's rib cage. A crackling noise revealed that several ribs had been broken.

Raditz couldn't stand up this time. He became very angry until he thought of a plan. He pulled a sack out of a pouch in his armor and planted several seeds. The seeds sprouted into saibamen. "Two of you, fly me over there. Raditz pointed to an island a few miles away. The rest of you keep that kid busy, and don't let him look in my direction." The saibamen obeyed. While two of them carried Raditz to the island, the rest of them pilled on top of Gohan.

"Get off me." Gohan was struggling to dislodge the saibamen though his power was becoming increasingly harder to control.

"G-Gohan.' Goku struggled to get to his feet. He walked up to the pile of saibamen, and tried to help, but was painfully pushed aside.

Piccolo took the opportunity to regenerate his arm. The new arm shot out of where his old one had been torn off. Piccolo panted heavily. Regeneration had taken a lot of energy out of him, and he didn't know if he could fight anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile on the island Raditz produced a light in his hand. "Now!" He threw the light up and squeezed his hand, causing the ball to expand into a large object that resembled the moon. He stared at it for a few seconds before the transformation began. At the moment before he gave in, he threw a ball of energy at the artificial moon, destroying it, and any chance Gohan of transforming. Because the moonlight was taken away early Raditz maintained control over the form. "Time to teach that boy a lesson." Before he left his sadistic instincts took over, and he grabbed the two saibamen with him in each hand. He squeezed both his hand. The saibamen oozed green liquid as their dead corpses dropped to the ground. Raditz then flew off at top speed towards Gohan. I have to destroy him before this transformation wears off.

* * *

"Get! Off!" Gohan destroyed all the saibamen with an explosive blast of energy. He was stronger than ever. His eyes widened when he saw Raditz coming towards them.

Goku's eyes widened with horror. "That-that can't be him!"

Piccolo's eyes also widened. "What did he do? His energy has gone through the roof, and he's changed completely!"

"Time to squash you." Raditz knocked Goku out with one stomp. He then picked Gohan up in his palm and delivered a powerful blow to the head. He let Gohan's body fall to the ground. He was about to go after Piccolo, but he felt his transformation slipping. "I'll kill you first!" He was going to squash Gohan under his foot.

"Raditz stop!"

Raditz's foot didn't go any further. "Vegeta?"

"That boy could be a powerful asset to us. A head injury would be sufficient enough to wipe his memory, and change him. Just like it changed Kakarot. Just hit him on the head and take him with you."

"Will do Vegeta." Raditz picked Gohan's limp body and carefully placed it in the pod. He then stood over the pod as his transformation wore off.

A stunned Piccolo watched from the sidelines. _H-he changed! What are these…guys?_

Raditz climbed into the pod and put the unconscious Gohan on his lap. He winced as he ok his seat. _I'll need to use the healing chamber. I didn't think it would be this difficult._ He closed the hatch and typed in coordinates on the dashboard.

The ship took off and dashed into the sky. I looked like a shooting star to the airship that was approaching with Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi inside.

* * *

I have no idea what to call this.


	2. Saiyan Conspiracy

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

"Wake up kid."

Gohan heard a voice he didn't recognize. It wasn't the voice of his uncle, the last person he had heard before loosing consciousness, and he couldn't remember anyone else. He was still drowsy. He tried to open his eyelids, but they were heavy. He tried to twitch his fingers, but he couldn't move. There was some sort of drug in his system. He struggled to speak. All he could do was blow bubbles into the liquid that surrounded him.

"Wake up." The voice was more agitated.

"Calm down Nappa." Another figure walked into the room. "He's just a child. We can't expect him to recover as quickly. Besides, he's only half saiyan."

"But Vegeta. Why do I have to watch him? It's so frustrating." Nappa spoke with a whining voice, something strange for someone of his appearance.

"I've come here to relieve you. You can go. I'll watch over him for a while."

"Thanks Prince Vegeta."

"Whatever. Just go before I change my mind." As Nappa exited Vegeta turned his attention to Gohan. _It's hard to believe that the half-saiyan child of a low class soldier could have such power at this age without prior training. _

After about half an hour Gohan felt some strength returning to him. He started to regain consciousness. A beeping noise on the computer next to his healing chamber alerted Vegeta to his increased brainwave activity.

"Time to get the kid out of there." Vegeta walked up to the healing chamber a pressed a red button that drained the fluid. After the fluid was drained completely the hatch automatically opened. "Welcome to your new home."

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. They hurt at first because of the light. He rubbed them timidly before opening them completely. He didn't recognize Vegeta and instinct took over. "Hi. My name is Gohan." Gohan bowed and smiled as if Vegeta had been his friend for years.

Vegeta was confused. No one had ever been this friendly to him before. Another thing surprised him even more. _He remembers his name. Maybe Raditz attack wasn't strong enough to wipe all his memories. He probably forgot his friends and family, but he still remembers the name he was given. It doesn't matter. There's nothing wrong with his name and it will save us the trouble of finding a new one. _

Gohan yanked at the lower portion of Vegeta's armor. When Vegeta glared down at him he took a few frightened steps back. "I-is something wrong mister?"

"No. My name is Vegeta. I am the prince of all saiyans." Vegeta directed Gohan's attention to their tails. "See these. These are things that all saiyans have. You're a saiyan to."

Gohan held his tail in his hand then looked at Vegeta's. "Are there any others like us?"

"Yes. There are two more, but all the others were killed."

Gohan gasped. "Who killed them?"

"An evil tyrant named Frieza. We need to stop Frieza as soon as possible. That's why we need your help. Like us, you are a warrior and very strong for your age. Together we must defeat Frieza and his men. Frieza was the one who destroyed our home planet. We'll pretend to work for him until the time is right. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Gohan nodded.

"Good then come with me." Vegeta left the room and Gohan followed.

* * *

Goku paced across the area in front of his house. He was worried about his son. _Gohan…I failed you. I've been a bad father, but don't worry. I'll save you._

"Goku." Chichi stood at the doorway to the house with a worried expression on her face. "Goku it's going to be fine. I'm sure we can get Gohan back with the dragonballs." Chichi didn't sound particularly sure of herself; the kidnapping of her son traumatized her.

"I…I just can't believe he's gone." Just then, Goku heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it." Chichi went inside and answered the phone. A few minutes later she came rushing out. She was clearly excited. "Bulma said she's working on a space ship with her father! We can go after Gohan now!"

Goku smiled and hugged Chichi. "Don't worry. I'll bring him back. How long did she say it would take?"

"She said it should be ready in a month, no more. By then you would have become stronger than that terrible brother of yours."

"I definitely will be. I have to be if I'm going to get Gohan back."

* * *

Gohan sat at the table alongside Raditz. Vegeta and Nappa were sitting across from them. It had been a week since he first arrived and his power level was already at 10,000.

"You did well today nephew." Raditz patted the child on the head. "You've managed to surpass me. It shouldn't be long before you're ready to face Frieza."

"Don't be silly Raditz." Vegeta smirked. "I think you've developed a soft spot for the child. Remember, Frieza was the one who destroyed our home planet. It will probably take all of our combined strength to defeat him.

Raditz frowned. "I'm not going soft. I was just pointing out the fact that he's improved at a rate higher than anyone ever measured. Not to mention the fact that his power level is the highest any child his age has ever had."

Vegeta smiled. "I suppose you're right. After all, he's already stronger than Nappa."

Nappa crossed his arms. "The kid's not normal. He must have some kind of mutation or something."

Just then the scanner beeped and the computer screen revealed a space pod coming in for a landing on the planet.

Nappa scratched his bald head. "Who do you think that could be Prince?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and felt for a power level. He was the only one out of the four of them who could. "It can't be Frieza, and I don't recognize it as one of his minions. It's definitely not the Ginyu Force. I have no idea who it is, but we shouldn't trust hi, just yet. For now let's go and greet our new guest." Vegeta stood up and walked out to the landing platform. Raditz, Nappa and Gohan followed him.

When they got to the platform they could see the ship approaching. Nappa turned on his scouter. His eyes went wide at the reading. "Power level…9,000? He's stronger than I am!"

Vegeta went on guard. "Gohan and I are the only ones stronger than him. We best be careful. We can't afford to loose anyone now."

The pod landed, causing dust to spring up around it, though it didn't create a crater like it normally would. This was due to the design of the lading platform. The dust prevented the saiyans from seeing the hatch open and the figure stepping out.

"Greetings. I heard that the saiyans were here so I decided some and join you guys." The voice caught everyone off guard. It was a female voice. As the dust cleared the saiyans could see a feminine figure standing in front of the pod with her hands on her hips.

* * *

I have some review questions:

1-Do you want me to make Piccolo a good guy? Since Gohan won't be training with him I will have to find another way of making him good.

2-Who do you think the new arrival is?


	3. Forces Gather

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

As the female figure stepped out of the dust Nappa, Vegeta, and Raditz stared at her in shock. She had and wore customized saiyans armor with no shoulder coverings. She had short, black hair that didn't go reach her chin.

"Greetings. I was hoping I could stay here with you guys for a while. I've been hiding out from Frieza's men for some time now. He doesn't even know I'm still alive."

Vegeta was the first to regain his seriousness. "You're a saiyan aren't you? I didn't think there were any other survivors. You may stay here with, but identify yourself."

"As you wish prince. My name is Fasha."

Raditz' eyes widened. "Fasha? Were you part of Bardock's crew?"

"I was." She smirked. "You must be Bardock's first born, Raditz."

Raditz smirked. "I heard that you and the rest of my father's crew were killed. What happened? How did you survive?"

Fasha closed the hatch of her space pod and sat on top of it. The other saiyans leaned forward to hear the story. "It was just day before our home planet was destroyed. We had direct orders from Frieza to attack Planet Meat. We were thrilled that Frieza had finally taken notice of our hard work. When we got there we eradicated the inhabitants with ease, but Dodoria and his elite soldiers then ambushed us. I was knocked unconscious during the battle. When I woke up I saw the dead bodies of my crew with the exception of Bardock, and the dead bodies of those who attacked us minus Dodoria. I found a space pod and made a run for it. I've been hiding ever since. I found out about our home planet from an insider I killed some time ago."

Gohan was amazed that Fasha looked as young as she did. "Wow, you must be really old." Gohan then felt Fasha's fist in his head. "Ow." He robbed his head and felt a lump.

Raditz started laughing. "You should never insult a saiyan women Gohan." Vegeta, and Nappa joined Raditz in laughter. It was a few minutes before everything calmed down.

Fasha looked down at the child and then turned to the others. "Who's the kid?"

Vegeta was the one who answered. "His name is Gohan. He is Raditz' nephew. His father is named Kakarot. He is Bardock's grandson, and his power level is exceptional for one of his age."

Fasha looked back at the child. _I wonder if this child is really that strong. Still he looks…remotely like Bardock. He might actually be his grandson. _"Your grandfather had spiky hair that came out in several directions. He had tanned skin, and a scar on his cheek. Raditz got most of his facial features from him."

Gohan smiled. "Was he strong?"

"He was very strong, for a low level saiyan, though I don't think levels matter anymore since there are so few of us."

"I think we should get you inside and find you a room. We can share information later." Vegeta turned and went back inside. The other four followed him.

* * *

Back on Earth Goku had gathered all his friends at Capsule Corp. where the space ship was beginning to take shape.

"What should we do Goku? We don't have any idea where Gohan could be." Krillin had been over exerting his mind, trying to come up with a way to track down Gohan.

A voice from the sky answered their questions. "Greetings Goku, this is Kami."

Goku smiled. "Hey Kami! How are you?"

"I'm fine Goku, and I think I have a solution to your dilemma. You cannot beat the saiyans in your current state; however, I have been speaking with King Yemma; the being that decides where one goes after death. He told me that he would allow you to cross snake way so you can train with the great King Kai."

Goku was interested now. "King Kai? Is he a good teacher?"

"He is an exceptional teacher who only excepts the best. That's why you have to cross snake way to get to him. You should be able to cross within the year, and train to an extraordinary level."

"Thanks Kami."

"You're welcome Goku. You must come to the lookout so you can start your journey as soon as possible."

After saying goodbye to everyone at Capsule Corp. Goku took off on the flying nimbus towards the lookout.

Hovering nearby, a small robot the size of a fly had recorded everything. It was transmitting the messages back to a secret lair in the mountains.

* * *

Inside, and old man with white hair was busy working on a project. "So Goku. You plan to go into space. I am curious to see what powers you will develop. I will continue to observe your friends while you are away. I will have my revenge." The old man started laughing, but stopped when the alarm went off.

Piccolo was flying outside the lair. He was too close for the old man's liking.

"I can't let Piccolo find me. Computer! Send numbers ten, eleven and twelve to distract him. Make them lead him away from here. Deploy them through the secret exits."

A few beeping lights appeared on the computer screen before the capsule containing ten, eleven, and twelve were deployed.

* * *

Piccolo heard a sound and turned around to see the three figures hovering in front of him. They looked like skeleton robots, due to their lack of completion. Their creator had abandoned them for more important projects. They were expendable rejects.

"I don't know where you three came from, but you caught me in a bad mood." _I can't sense their energy. What are they?_

Without warning the figure labeled ten hit Piccolo with a ki blast. It was too week to do any damage. Piccolo retaliated by firing his own attack and destroyed ten. He then saw eleven and twelve flying away.

"You won't get away from me!" An angry Piccolo gave chase.

After several miles, the dup turned around to face Piccolo. Eleven charged and tried to punch. Piccolo ducked under it, and grabbed the outstretched arm. He threw eleven into a nearby mountain.

"Now I've got you." Piccolo was about to fire, when two arms suddenly wrapped around him, and held him back; it was twelve. "Let go of me!" Piccolo struggled. He then felt a sharp pain in his gut and saw eleven's hand sticking through his stomach area.

Eleven withdrew his fist and tried to punch Piccolo again. Twelve still had a firm grip on him.

"Not again!" Piccolo fired beams out of his eyes and got a direct hit in its head. The head exploded and eleven fell to the ground. "Now for the other one!" Piccolo unleashed an explosive wave of power. It was enough to loosen twelve's grip. After breaking free Piccolo turned around and stretched his arm, grabbing twelve by the throat. He pulled twelve forward and brought his foot up at the same time. The impact shattered the skull, and twelve joined eleven on the scrap heap below. Piccolo concentrated, and a scream erupted from his mouth as the hole that had been created in his stomach area was filled in by new cells. Piccolo panted. Hard, regeneration took his breath away.

* * *

Gohan had been training hard for a month now, and his power had risen to 11,000. Gohan was currently showering. He had been sparring with Fasha, and let her use the shower first.

Fasha had just finished her shower and was amazed by his power. "How can that kid be so strong? Even Bardock was never that strong, and the level of improvement is unheard of."

Nappa scratched his head. "Beats me. He surpassed me in a week, and he only needed a little training to do it. His power leapt to ten thousand after only seven times in the healing chamber."

"I think I have an explanation." Vegeta took another bite of the food he was eating. "Gohan hasn't gained that much strength at all. He has actually bee harnessing more of what he already had."

Nappa's jaw dropped. "Are you sure Vegeta? How could he have had that much power without training?"

"I don't know how, but I think that he is more evolved than his father. He would not be considered a low level saiyan since his starting power is so high. Even I wasn't that strong at his age. His rate of increase has decreased which probably means he's close to harnessing all of his dormant power. Any further improvements will be the result of his training."

Gohan walked into the room. He was wearing blue saiyan armor that resembled Vegeta's. "Hi guys. I was wondering, where uncle Raditz."

Fasha smiled. The child looked very innocent at times. She had the urge to mother him. "Your uncle is currently going to Earth. He wants your father to join us."

"Why hasn't he joined us already?"

"Your father is…weird. He doesn't like thinking of himself as a saiyan and prefers to be thought of as an earthling. I don't think he will join us, but its worth a try."

"I would join if I were my dad." Gohan started eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a planet farther away from Earth, a fat, pink creature walked into a chamber. Inside was a smaller white creature with horns that sat in a throne.

"Lord Frieza. We have found a lead to the location of the legendary dragonballs."

"What have you found Dodoria?"

"They seem to be linked to a race known as the Namekians. We are currently searching for planet Namek. It should be found by the end of the year."

Frieza smiled. "Excellent." _Soon I will make my wish and become immortal. A year is nothing to me, when I have an endless life ahead.

* * *

_Gohan is able to unleash more of his hidden power because he has stronger opponents to spar with. He also had his memory erased so it took him less time to adapt to the rough training regime. It probably took much longer when Piccolo trained him which is why Piccolo just let him run wild before personally training him.

I hope you liked the battle between Piccolo, ten, eleven, and twelve.


	4. Go to Namek

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

Note: I decided to skip over Goku's training with King Kai, as well as the training the other Z-fighters went through. Nothing important happened within that time period, besides Goku learning the Kaioken, and spirit bomb, and all of them getting stronger.

* * *

Raditz' ship landed on the earth. It was in the middle of the desert. When he got out, Raditz used his scouter to locate the highest power level. _There it is, 475. That must be Kakarot. _

He took off at top speed towards the power level, and reached it within minutes. He looked down and was disappointed to see an angry Piccolo. "Oops, sorry about that. It seems I have mistaken you again. I was looking for Kakarot."

Piccolo remained angry, and kept his eye on Raditz. "I've gotten stronger. Don't think I'll be defeated as quickly as before."

"I have no intention of fighting. I am on an urgent mission and wish to find Kakarot. I know that you know him, and now I'll ask you where he is."

"I don't know. We split up after you defeated us."

"Then I have no business with you." Raditz turned on his scouter and found four other power levels. "Don't think about getting me from behind. I won't spare your life."

Piccolo was unable to attack. He wouldn't admit that he was scared, but without backup he didn't feel like making the saiyan angry.

Raditz flew away, and ascended to the stratosphere where he saw a floating palace. _What is that place? Strange. I can detect four considerable power levels here. One of them must be Kakarot's._

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, and Yajirobe were training on the lookout. Kami had agreed to teach them.

Krillin shivered when he sensed Raditz approaching. His head snapped towards the direction of the approach. "Um guys…its him. Goku's brother! I think he wants to get Goku again!"

Tien tensed up. "Time to test our strength. I'm sure we'll all be able to beat him."

Raditz arrived on the lookout and landed. "Nice place you've got here. Tell me, where is my brother. I remember leaving him alive."

Kami stepped forward to avoid having the others start a fight. He knew that Raditz could easily destroy all of them if he wanted to, but they had a chance to stay alive since Raditz hadn't come to kill them. "Goku, the one you call Kakarot is not here. He has gone to the other world. He is training there. There is nothing we can do now. We have to wait for some time before he returns." _Telling him this won't do harm. Raditz does not know about the dragonballs._

Raditz turned around. "I'll be going now. Thanks for being honest old man. I have no further business here." Raditz returned to his ship and set the coordinates for home.

* * *

Gohan waited outside as Raditz' pod approached the platform. He could see its silhouette in the atmosphere. He stepped aside as the pod came in for a landing. When the pod hatch opened he immediately ran towards it to greet his uncle.

"Hi uncle Raditz. How was your trip?"

Raditz patted Gohan on the head. "I didn't get hurt, but I wasn't able to accomplish the mission."

"Why is that?" Vegeta and the other saiyans came outside to join them.

"Well Vegeta, Kakarot was not there. He somehow traveled to otherworld and is training there. I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while."

"I see. It does not matter. We can do without him."

"I have this new technique I want to show you uncle."

"Really?" Raditz looked down with a proud expression. Gohan had already invented a signature move for himself.

"Yeah. I'll show you right now." Gohan walked up to a rock and stood twenty feet away from it. He extended his right arm and tucked his pinky and ring finger back. His thumb, index, and middle fingers formed a triangle. He gathered energy between his three fingers. After a few minutes a powerful blast shot out that vaporized the rock.

Raditz and the others were impressed. "Well done nephew. What do you call it?"

"I call it the Galic Crusher."

Raditz smirked. "You based it off Vegeta's Galic Gun didn't you?"

"I sure did. It was really strong."

Vegeta smirked. "I've been training him for a while. It seems that he's second only to me. His improvement within the past year has been extraordinary. I think he has realized his potential."

A beeping noise in the base indicated an incoming transmission. The saiyans went inside to see what it was. Vegeta turned on the monitor and Cui's face appeared.

"Greeting Vegeta." Cui had an evil grin on his face.

Vegeta looked uninterested. "What do you want?"

"Lord Frieza wants to take over Namek. He wants all of the saiyans to come there and join him. He said it would mean a lot to him if you were there."

"Very well. We'll all go to Namek. Vegeta out." Vegeta turned off the monitor and turned to the other saiyans with a grim expression. "He's up to something."

Nappa cupped his chin. "What should we do? We can't refuse a direct order from Frieza."

"We'll go to Namek in our spaceship. We'll be able to train on the way and be better prepared for what he has in store for us. It should take us about a week to get to Namek."

The saiyans were all packed within an hour. They boarded a space ship that was equipped with everything a saiyan would need, a healing chamber, gravity room, and food storage.

The space ship took off towards Namek.

* * *

Goku rode on the flying nimbus as he descended towards Capsule Corp. He had talked to everyone telepathically through King Kai and told them he would be there. He was planning to leave for Namek on the ship that was now ready. Anyone willing to join him would come.

When Goku arrived and hopped off the nimbus he was immediately greeted by all his friends.

"Nice to see you again Goku," said Krillin. "I've gotten stronger, me and the others trained with Kami."

"That's great Krillin. King Kai said that we would be able to find Gohan on Namek. He's on his way there now."

"I'm with you Goku."

Goku turned to the others. "What about you guys?"

"I'll follow you Goku. I'm not letting you two face danger in space alone." Tien stepped forward and stood next to Goku.

"Thanks Tien."

"If Tien's going, I'll go to." Chaotzu levitated over to where Goku was.

"I'll go two. I could use the exercise." Yamcha joined Goku and the others."

After saying their goodbyes the five warriors boarded the ship. As they prepared to leave Goku got up.

"Excuse me guys, but there's one more person I need to get."

Goku ran out of the ship and took off at high speed. The Kaioken power allowed him to reach his destination within seconds. He saw Piccolo in his meditation pose. The Namek had a shocked expression on his face.

"Hi Piccolo. I'm going with the others into outer space to fight the saiyans and find my son. Do you want to joins us?" Goku grinned, giving any outsider the impression that he and Piccolo had been friends for a long time.

Piccolo recovered from his shock at sensing Goku's new power. "Why would I want to help you find your son? Why shouldn't I refuse and stay here? If you leave I will be able to take over the world in your absence."

"Don't you want revenge on my brother? He tore your arm off. Don't tell me you don't hold a grudge against him. As far as he's concerned you're an insect. You don't have to join us for good. We'll call a truce until the saiyans are destroyed…except for me and Gohan of course."

Piccolo smirked. "It would be fun giving the guy a taste of his own medicine. I've been training hard for the past year. You've convinced me to join you."

"Great! Come on let's go to the ship." Goku was about to fly off.

"Hold on!" Goku turned around with a confused expression on his face. "Don't think I'm part of your little group of friends now. The moment we get back to earth and step off that ship we'll be enemies again. If you even show the slightest sign of weakness at that point I won't hesitate to kill you, got that?"

Goku smirked. "Don't worry, I'll keep that in mind. Don't think you'll be able to score a kill easily though."

After a few tense moments the two warriors took off towards Capsule Corp.

The arrival of Piccolo was met with expressions of fear and hate from the other Z-fighters.

Piccolo took a seat as far away as possible from the others.

When they were in space Krillin confronted Goku about his concerns. "Are you sure bringing Piccolo here was a good idea? He might try to kill us in our sleep."

"We'll need his help. I'm not going to underestimate the power of the saiyans. We need him with us Krillin. Besides, if we left Earth with out him he might try to enslave it while we're gone."

Krillin's expression turned to one of anxiety as he imagined coming home to an enslaved Earth. "You're right about that one. I guess the saying is true, keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Goku nodded in the affirmative. "Right. Don't worry. We can take turns staying up and keeping an eye on him. We have a truce until we get back down to earth. Piccolo doesn't know how to operate this ship so he'll need us until we land on a planet. That's when we'll really need to be on our guard. I'll deal with him if he tries anything."

* * *

A large, circular ship landed on Planet Namek. Its hatch opened, and out stepped Dodoria, another alien named Apule, and an attracted alien named Zarbon. After they had a good look around they stepped out of the way, and a floating chair hovered out. In the chair sat a small alien. The one named Frieza.

Zarbon turned on his scouter and scanner the entire planet. "There appear to be only a few Namekian settlements in the entire planet. The power levels range from 120 to 17,000. Their warriors are more than a match for most of our soldiers. We'll probably have to got to the settlements ourselves to ensure the job is done properly."

Frieza smiled. "An excellent suggestion Zarbon. I would enjoy watching the torture of the Namekians."

Cui was the next person to step out. "Lord Frieza. The saiyans are on their way." He grinned sadistically.

Frieza and the other grinned. "Why don't you provide a welcoming party for them? I trust you, Dodoria, and Apule will be able to handle the task I'm giving you."

Dodoria, Cui and Apule bowed.

"Don't worry lord Frieza. Those monkeys will die when they get here."

"I should hope so Dodoria. I would not want to have to call in the Ginyu force to clean up after you."

Zarbon bowed. "Shall I accompany you sire?"

"Yes Zarbon. I could use your help. I might need you to take over when I get bored of torturing them."

Zarbon smirked. "Yes. I too look forward to those moments."

Zarbon and Frieza left for the nearest Namekian settlement while Dodoria, Cui, and Apule stayed behind to wait for the saiyans.

* * *

It had been a week, and the saiyan's ship was nearing Namek. The saiyans had stopped their intense training at 100x gravity, and were preparing for an inevitable confrontation.

Vegeta was currently putting on his boots. He had been the last one t finish his training and had just exited the healing chamber. His mind was filled with anticipation. _So Frieza! You've finally decided to eliminate us once and for all. It's now or never. We'll show you true saiyan might. _

Nappa walked into the room. "Hey Vegeta, the planet has come into view. We haven't received any transmissions from Frieza's crew yet."

"Just as I thought. He's cut off all transmissions and plans to ambush us. Be on your guard Nappa. We must warn the others." Vegeta walked out of the room, followed by Nappa.

They reached the main room where the exit ramp was located. Raditz was currently monitoring the screen. Gohan was sitting on Fasha's lap with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. He hadn't dried his hair properly, so Fasha was drying it for him with a towel.

Vegeta looked at the scene with an amused expression. "Well, what do we have here?"

"His hair was wet. He didn't dry it properly. It wouldn't be good for him to catch a cold."

Gohan sighed. "I'm a saiyan warrior. I can handle a cold."

Nappa let out a small laugh. "Trust me kid. When you're facing down a powerful enemy, the last thing you'd want would be some kind of sickness. It may not weaken you much in normal activities, but when you push your body you'll tire out faster."

"I guess so. Gohan got off Fasha's lap and looked eagerly at the screen. He wanted to get out of the small ship and onto Planet Namek.

A beeping noise appeared on the screen followed by the appearance of symbols. After reading the Raditz turned to the others. "We are starting the landing procedure. We have a lock on where Frieza's ship is and will land a small distance away. I suggest we sit down and buckle up."

After all the saiyans were seated securely Vegeta spoke some final words to prepare them. "My suspicions say that Frieza is setting a trap for us. He wants to lure us here and kill us. We should be ready for anything when he land. Got it?"

All the saiyans nodded.

"Good."

The ship started to shake as it entered the atmosphere. From outside it looked like a meteor.

Dodoria, Cui, and Apule spotted the ship.

Dodoria licked his lips. "Those monkeys are finally here. I'm drooling with anticipation."

Cui smirked. _Time to settle things once and for all Vegeta._

The three figures slowly lifted into the sky and took off towards the location. A low ranking soldier, who had a power level of 2,000, accompanied them.

* * *

I have some review question:

What do you think of Gohan's new signature move?

What do you think of Piccolo's relationship with the others? Did I do it nicely, or does it seem out there?

Do you like the motherly relationship Fasha has to Gohan?


	5. The Terrible Frieza

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

"Please don't hurt them!" An old namekian watched in horror as Frieza held two younger ones by their clothing.

"Tell me where the dragonballs are!"

"I…I told you. The dragonballs aren't here. I don't know where they are."

"Liar! Zarbon show him what we found in the other village."

Zarbon smirked and came forward. The old namekian gaped when he saw the dragonball. It was tucked under his armpit. "We found this under the protection of the elder in another village. We know you nameks are guarding them. Give them to us now."

The old namek gritted his teeth. "N-never. You'll never take it!"

"It?" Frieza would have raised an eyebrow if he had one. "I thought you said there wasn't one here."

The namek covered his mouth. His eyes showed the terror he felt.

Frieza smirked. "Show me where it is and I won't hurt you."

The namek regained his bravado. "Never! I don't care what you do to me!"

Frieza maintained his smirk. "Do you care about these two?" He dangled both young nameks in front of the older one's face.

The false bravery immediately melted away when the namek realized that the younger ones were in danger. He lowered his fists and lowered his head. "You win Frieza. Just let them go."

The two younger ones screamed. "No! Don't do it! We don't mind dying! Just don't let him make a wish!"

"Your safety is more important to me. Don't worry you'll both be fine." The namek went inside and came out with the dragonball. "Here." He held it before Frieza.

Frieza dropped both the young ones; they both scurried over to where the older one was. Frieza was about to take the ball. Suddenly the old namek pulled it away from him. He then blasted both the scouters with his free hand.

"Here. Take this and hide!" The old namek handed the ball to one of the younger ones. "Run! I'll hold them off!"

The two young nameks did as they were told; under standing it was for the greater good. They were able to find a small cave and crawled inside. They could sense the power level of the older one rising.

The namek charged at Frieza. Zarbon suddenly appeared in front and kicked him back. He got up and saw Zarbon preparing to finish him off with a powerful ki blast. "This is what happens when you defy lord Frieza."

"That's enough Zarbon. I think I'll handle this one personally."

Zarbon stepped aside as Frieza's chair hovered over to the fallen namek. He lowered the chair and grabbed the namek by the neck when it was low enough. "You insolent fool! Did you really think you could trick me and get away with it? I was going to be fair, but now I see that you nameks are not to be trusted. I will purge this planet of all your kind, but for now the dragonballs are my top priority." Frieza raised a finger and pressed it against the namek's forehead. He fired a beam that shot through the namek's brain, killing him instantly. _Now for those other two brats.

* * *

_

The hatch on saiyans' ship opened and the five saiyans stepped outside. Vegeta took a look around. He then sensed four power levels. One was weak, but the others could only belong to elites. Two of them were unmistakable. "Be on your guard. We have company."

Nappa turned on his scouter. "I see them. 2,000, 16,000, 13,000, and…23,000!"

Raditz tensed up. "There are only two fighters with I know of besides Frieza or the Ginyu force with power levels above 20,000. It's either Dodoria or Zarbon."

Fasha clenched her fists. _I hope its Dodoria. I have a score to settle with him._

Gohan tensed up. _Time to see the results of my training in action!_

The four figures arrived within five minutes. Each had a confident smirk on his face.

Dodoria stepped forward. "I think you know what's happening. Frieza's decided to get rid of you. He won't be needing you anymore."

Gohan couldn't control the urge to reply. "How long is it before he doesn't need you anymore!"

Dodoria smirked and rolled his eyes to look at Gohan. "What a wonderful boy. I'll enjoy watching him being ground to a pulp."

Vegeta smirked. "We've gotten much stronger than you can ever imagine Dodoria. You're the one who's going to die today. Now Nappa!"

Nappa raised his index and middle fingers up. An explosion appeared around Dodoria and the others. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the saiyans.

Apule looked around. "Those cowards have run away. So much for the idea of the great saiyan warrior." His scouter suddenly registered number. He turned around and was sent flying into a rock by Nappa.

"You'll regret ever saying those words."

The five saiyans appeared behind Frieza's warriors with smirks on their faces. Cui charged forward. "Time to kill you Vegeta."

Vegeta leapt back and Cui followed him. The two of them exchanged punches as they split off from the others.

The soldier saw Raditz' power as the lowest and decided to attack him. Unfortunately, Raditz had been expecting him to do that and was prepared with a surprise ki ball that sent the soldier back. When the soldier regained control he couldn't see Raditz anywhere.

"Behind you." Raditz sent the soldier to the ground before he could turn around. "Death is near."

Apule climbed out of the rubble, and felt the earth shaking around him. Before he knew what was going on he was engulfed in an explosion.

"Ah-ow!" Apule struggled to his feet. He then saw the Nappa flying towards him. He tried to block, but his injured body couldn't move fast enough to block any of Nappa's punches.

"Call us cowards will you?" Nappa's fast blows made Apule look like a punching bag.

Dodoria smirked when he saw that his opponents where Gohan and Fasha. "So, they send the women and children to fight their strongest enemies?" Dodoria rotated his shoulders to loosen up. "Ah, that feels good. I'm going to grind you both to a pulp."

Fasha gritted her teeth. "Hey Dodoria, remember me?"

Dodoria looked at her carefully. After a few moments his eyes widened with shock. "No! It can't be you. My men and I made short work of you a long time ago!"

Fasha smirked. "What's wrong Dodoria? Are you afraid that I'm now stronger than you? I was very angry at you for killing my crew."

Dodoria made a half smirk. His eye was twitching. "Scared…me? Never!" _I better kill her. Frieza was angry when he found out that Bardock was still alive. If he knows that she also live, and for this long…I don't want to think about that._

Fasha started to advance. "What's wrong? Fight me!" Fasha charged at Dodoria and stunned him with a powerful punch to the gut. She then sent him flying back with a ki beam.

Gohan stayed back; ready to help Fasha out if she needed help. _I'll be ready, but I hope someone else comes. I want to fight.

* * *

_

The Z-fighter's ship was nearly at Namek. Goku was starting to get impatient. He walked up to the computer and turned on the voice command.

"How long until we get to Namek?"

The computer made a few beeping noises. "Estimated arrival time is seven hours and thirty seven minutes."

Goku sighed. _That's still to long for me._ He turned off the voice command.

Krillin's voice called out from the kitchen. "Hey Goku! It's lunch time."

Goku suddenly recovered from his boredom, and rushed to the kitchen.

When he got there he saw Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu already seated. He noticed that there were two seats vacant instead of one. "Where's Piccolo?"

Yamcha burst out. "Why would you want him to eat with us? He isn't even our friend!"

"I know…but maybe he can be. You, Tien, and Chaotzu were all my enemies before you were my friends. Why would Piccolo be any different?"

Krillin gulped. "Listen Goku, they're one thing…and Piccolo…well he was basically born with the desire to kill you. What makes you think he'll change?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that we'll be thankful for having him around…some day." Goku turned around and walked out to find Piccolo.

* * *

The two young nameks had gone as deep as they could into the cave with the dragonball in hand. They were trying their best not to cry. They knew the older one was dead.

"Found you!" The cave around them suddenly exploded.

The two nameks were horrified. They had been found. The two slowly turned around, and saw an enraged Frieza.

"Now which one of you should I kill first?" Frieza had an evil grin on his face. "How about you!" He fired a beam from his finger that pierced the heart of one of the youngsters.

The living namek cried as he saw his friend fall, but he continued to cling onto the dragonball.

"You're next. I will have that dragonball. Even if I have to pry it from your cold, lifeless arms."

"No you don't!" Frieza was taken by surprise as another Namek arrived and kicked him off his throne.

"Lord Frieza!" Zarbon rushed to his side. "Are you alright sire?"

"Of course I'm alright Zarbon." Frieza was very angry now. "That was the last straw. I'm going to blow up this entire planet after I make my wish!" Frieza looked around, but couldn't see any nameks. _They're concealing their powers. They must be trying to escape undetected. No matter. I will find them eventually._

The young Namek was being carried off by another older namek. However, this namek wasn't as aged as the last one. This one looked like he was in his prime. He had no wrinkles, and his power was far greater.

After running a certain distance with his power suppressed, the namek hid behind a large rock. He let go of the younger namek and the dragonball.

"Are you alright Dende?"

"I'm fine…you're Nail aren't you? You're the strongest Namekian warrior."

"I am Nail. Don't worry. I don't think Frieza know where we are. We should be safe for the moment."

Dende had a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time to save the elder and your friend."

"That's okay. I know they would have wanted the dragonball to be safe."

"We must take it to the elder. He will know what to do."

* * *

Cui seemed to be fighting evenly with Vegeta. They were exchanging blows, neither one had found an opening.

Dodoria was smirking, even though Fasha seemed to be holding her own against him.

Apule's body was covered in bruises. Nappa was hovering over him with a sadistic grin.

Raditz was currently making the soldier angry. He would taunt him, then doge or block his attack, then taunt him some more.

Cui and Vegeta broke apart. Both were smirking.

"Well Vegeta, it seems we're evenly matched."

Vegeta started to laugh. "So you would think. We've learned a few tricks during our training. Like how to suppress our power."

Cui started to get nervous. "No! You must be joking. You're not as strong as you say you are!"

Vegeta smirked. "Everyone! Time to show them our true power!"

All the saiyans smirked and started to power up.

Cui, Apule, and Dodoria gaped at their power.

"I'll break you!" Vegeta charged at Cui without warning, and sent him into the sky with a single punch. He the extended his hand up and clenched his fist.

"No! This can't be happening!" Cui exploded in mid air.

Nappa grabbed Apule by the head and threw him into a nearby rock. "Time to finish you off!" He fired a beam of energy from his mouth."

"Ahh!" Apule was vaporized quickly.

Raditz stunned the soldier with a punch to the gut.

The soldier clutched his waist. His brain was too overloaded with pain to think.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz threw his most powerful attack at the soldier.

He couldn't do anything. He was finished. He died within seconds.

Dodoria was the only one left. He smirked. "Those others were weaklings next to me." He turned on his scouter. "Now let's see what we've got here." His eyes widened. _Vegeta has a power level of 36,000! He's stronger than I am. What about the female? 24,000? Oh no! I don't even want to look at the others._

Dodoria started to back up. Sweat started to form on his face.

Fasha smirked. "Something wrong Dodoria? You look like you're trying to run away."

"Listen…we don't need to do this. I could join you guys. I'll help you fight Frieza."

Vegeta smirked. "Sorry. No freaks allowed." The other saiyans laughed at that comment.

Dodoria decided it was now or never. "You won't defeat Frieza!" He fired a blast of energy out of his mouth, and then turned around and flew at top speed in the opposite direction.

"I'll deal with him." Fasha threw her arm up; firing medium sized balls of ki into the sky she then directed them downwards, and towards Dodoria.

"Aah!" Dodoria was hit by the shower and fell to the ground. "No! I can't be killed by a monkey!"

"Die!" Fasha gathered energy for a few seconds, and then fired a beam.

The blast hit Dodoria, creating a gaping hole in his back.

Fasha dusted her hands off. "He won't be getting back up again."

Raditz turned on his scouter. "There are a few more power levels nearby, but none of them are even at 1,000. They must be Frieza's lower foot soldiers."

Vegeta grinned as an idea came into his head. "Fasha, why don't you and Gohan say hello to the soldiers over at Frieza's ship. Nappa, Raditz and I will track down Zarbon and Frieza to see what they're up to."

"Alright. Come on Gohan."

"Right." Fasha and Gohan took off towards Frieza's ship.

"Now follow me you two." Vegeta took off, and turned on his scouter. Raditz and Nappa followed. "The scouter shows a power level of 24,000 and 60,000 nearby. It must be them. Conceal your powers."

* * *

Zarbon's scouter exploded.

Frieza stopped his search for the Nameks and turned to Zarbon. "What was that?"

"My scouter registered a power of 36,000 on this planet. That's even stronger than I am when I've transformed."

Frieza smirked. "I must be Vegeta. That fool has managed to increase his power to an extraordinary level. However, 36,000 is nothing to me."

"Dodoria and the others are probably dead."

"It doesn't matter to me. Zarbon, I want you to go back to the ship and see what's happening there."

Zarbon bowed. "Yes lord Frieza. Right away." Zarbon took off towards the ship.

When Zarbon was gone Frieza continued his search. "Come out nameks. If you do I'll make your deaths painless."

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Did I do a good job of making Frieza seem like ultimate evil? 


	6. Zarbon Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz flew towards Frieza's location. Vegeta sensed something.

"It appears that Zarbon has split off from Frieza and is heading for the ship."

Raditz became concerned. "Should we go help my nephew and Fasha?"

"No. Those two are the second and third strongest fighters in our group. They will be more than a match for Zarbon."

Nappa spotted two figures up ahead. They had come some distance away from Frieza.

"Look Vegeta. I see two guys down there. They don't look like Frieza's men."

"Let's go find out who they are. I they are his enemies we will be able to join forces with them and stop Frieza once and for all."

Vegeta descended towards the two figures.

Nail looked up and saw the saiyans coming down. "Be on your guard Dende. It looks like more of Frieza's men are here."

Dende hid behind Nail and looked around for anyone else. "Can you beat them?"

"From what I sense, I can, but they might be concealing their true power."

"That will not be necessary." Vegeta had heard part of the conversation. "My name is Vegeta. I am a saiyan, and a sworn enemy of Frieza."

Nail was still suspicious. "You wear the same armor as his men do. How do I know you're not just trying to gain our trust, only betray us?"

Vegeta smirked. "We have been pretending to work for Frieza. He destroyed our home planet, and we've been planning to stop him ever since. We were hoping to join up with you. We both have common goals. We can work together and stop him once and for all."

Nail thought for a few moments. "I'll let you come with us to the Guru, the eldest namek. He will be able to judge whether or not you are our friends or enemy spies."

Nail took off after looking back to for any signs of Frieza. The saiyans, and Dende followed him.

* * *

Zarbon flew at top speed towards the ship. He could now see it in the distance, and didn't like what he saw.

_What are those explosions? Those monkeys must have defeated Dodoria. Now they're attacking our ship. I have to stop them._

At the ship, Gohan and Fasha were making short work of them weak soldier Frieza had left to guard the ship.

Gohan dusted off his boots. "That was too easy."

Fasha patted Gohan on the head. "You did well Gohan. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Gohan noticed someone approaching from the distance. "I see someone coming. From what I sense, he's a bit stronger than Dodoria, but not by much."

Fasha smirked. "It's Frieza's right hand man, Zarbon. We should be able to handle him easily."

Zarbon arrived within a few minutes. "So it was monkeys after all." Zarbon looked around and surveyed the damage. "I'm impressed with what you've done to the soldiers, but I was hoping Vegeta would be here. You won't even come close to beating me without him."

Fasha smirked. "Gohan, I think this is the time to put your training into practice."

Gohan became exited. "You mean I can fight this guy by myself?"

"Yep."

"Alright!" Gohan stepped forward and took his fighting stance. "I hope you're ready, I won't be holding back."

Zarbon started to laugh. "You're going to let that child fight me. What kind of mother are you."

"I'm not his mother, but I do know how to take care of him. He's stronger than I am, and killing you might be the only way for him to get his exercise now. We can't afford to spend time sparring."

Zarbon continued to laugh. "So you have a sense of humor. Still the child is no match for me. I'll kill him in an instant."

Fasha smirked. "That child is even stronger than I am, and I was able to kill Dodoria."

Zarbon became quiet. "Impossible. Only Vegeta could possibly become strong enough to destroy Dodoria, and even if you somehow did, there's no way a child of his age could be so strong."

Gohan became irritated at Zarbon's attitude. "If you're going to underestimate me because I'm small, you're going to get hurt."

Zarbon folded his arms. "Fine, I'll humor you." He stretched out one arm and indicated for Gohan to come forward.

Gohan vanished and reappeared a few inches away from Zarbon.

Zarbon was startled. He then felt a sharp pain in his gut, and looked down to see the boy's fist lodged inside.

Gohan withdrew his fist and smirked. "Is this how you plan on killing me?"

Zarbon took a few steps back and took a defensive posture. "It appears you're stronger than I gave you credit for. Let's see you do that again."

Gohan vanished again, and tried to kick Zarbon's head.

Zarbon was prepared and blocked his blow. He then grabbed Gohan's leg and hurled him towards a nearby rock.

Gohan pushed off the rock with his legs and came flying at Zarbon. His aura flared around him.

Zarbon crossed his arms in front of his face to block, but it wasn't enough. The impact sent Zarbon flying back. He landed on his rear.

Gohan landed on his feet a short distance away. "Are you done toying with me?"

Zarbon got back up and gritted his teeth. "Insolent child. I'll silence you for good!" Zarbon charged at Gohan and aimed a punch at him.

Gohan evaded the attack by jumping into the air.

"Take this!" Zarbon fired a barrage of small ki blasts, directly above him, at Gohan.

Gohan crossed his arms in front of him to block. When he moved his arms out of his face he saw Zarbon flying at him.

"Now I'll get you!" Zarbon started to attack Gohan with a barrage of punches.

"Is that all?" Gohan was able to block every attack without showing much effort. "Take this." Gohan punch Zarbon in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

Zarbon landed face down on the ground. He had been humiliated.

* * *

Back on the ship, Goku found Piccolo in the gravity room, meditating.

"Hey Piccolo, want to join us for lunch?"

Piccolo opened his eyes. His back was to the door where Goku stood. He had an annoyed expression on his face.

Goku couldn't see the expression and decided to ask again. "Do you want to join us for lunch?"

"No Goku. I do not intend to mix with your lot."

"But why?"

"I told you already. This is a temporary truce. We will be enemies once we get back to Earth."

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Do we really have to be enemies Piccolo?"

"What do you mean? Of course we do. I was born with hatred for you. Off course I have to be your enemy."

"But you are only like this because King Piccolo told you to. Don't you ever wonder what life would be like if you could choose your own path? Being friends with us might not be so bad. We could train together. Then we'll become much stronger."

"Enough! I've had enough of this lecture Goku. Why don't you go back to your friends and have lunch. It's probably getting cold. I don't need to eat like you do. This water here is enough for me right now."

"Fine…but feel free to join us." Goku reluctantly left to go back to eat. I know he's different. King Piccolo would have never teamed up with me, no matter how strong the enemy was.

Piccolo was once again alone in the dark room. Goku's words seemed to repeat in his head.

_Don't you ever wonder what life would be like if you could choose your own path?_

Piccolo shook his head. _I'm not going soft. I'm Piccolo! I will one day rule the world…just like my father wanted.

* * *

_

Gohan had a stern expression on his face. "Are you finished already? I thought you said something about killing me."

Zarbon gritted his teeth as he slowly stood up. "You are going to pay for that. Foolish boy. I will kill you with my bare hands."

Fasha smirked. "I doubt you could. Gohan has a power level of 30,000. He's more than a match for you."

Zarbon smirked. "Is that a fact? 30,000? My, my, you have come far. Too bad. It's not going to be enough."

Gohan smirked. "You must be bluffing."

Zarbon started to laugh, it wasn't a loud laugh, it was silent, and the saiyans found it disturbing.

Fasha suddenly felt worried and landed behind Gohan. She put her hands on Gohan's shoulders and maintained a firm grip, pulling Gohan towards her slightly.

Gohan didn't take much notice. He was focused on Zarbon who started to power up.

"Boy! You've already seen the beautiful side of me!" Zarbon's figure became bulkier. He armor expanded to fit the new size. "Allow me to introduce you to the beast."

Gohan's mouth gaped as he saw Zarbon's once pretty face contort into the face of an ugly monster.

Fasha was surprised. None of us knew he could transform. _We've miscalculated his power!_

Zarbon started to smirk. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted to fight me. You were so eager to fight me when my face was beautiful. I guess I'm too scary now."

Fasha tightened her grip on Gohan's shoulder and pulled him back until he was leaning on her.

"Isn't that sweat. The mother monkey trying to protect her child." Zarbon started to advance.

"I can still fight him Fasha. Please let go of me. I might be able to beat him."

Fasha turned on her scouter. "His power level is 33,000. You can't beat him."

"Then what are we supposed to do."

Fasha looked down at the boy, and then back at the monstrous Zarbon. "They need you. You have the potential to become the strongest in the universe. You can't die yet. So there's only one thing to do."

Gohan's eyes widened. Then tears started to come out of his eyes. "You don't mean."

Fasha nodded with a grim expression on her face. "I'll distract him long enough for you to get to safety. You can find Vegeta and tell him what happened."

"But what about you?"

"I'll try my best. You're life is more important to me." Fasha let go of Gohan and stepped between him and Zarbon.

Zarbon started to laugh. "You're trying to protect him? Didn't you say that he was stronger than you?"

"Gohan go!"

Gohan shook his head; tears drops fell from his eyes. "No! I won't leave you!"

"Now! Just o as I say!"

With tears in his eyes Gohan nodded and took off.

"I'll kill you first, then go after the boy." Zarbon flew at full speed towards Fasha.

Fasha evaded the attack but jumping into the air.

"Trying to escape?" Zarbon suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Fasha. He trapped her in a bear hug. "Going down." Zarbon started to fly towards the ground with Fasha struggling in his grasp. "This is where I let go." Zarbon released his grip and flew off to the side.

Fasha, weakened by Zarbon's grip could not stop herself from slamming into the ground.

Zarbon dusted off his hands. "That takes care of on monkey." He was about to pursue Gohan.

"S-stop! I'm not done yet." Fasha slowly stood up. Her body was covered in bruises.

Zarbon turned to her and grinned sadistically. "I guess I could have more fun with you. I'll draw out every agonizing scream possible."

With a yell Fasha took off towards Zarbon. She threw a barrage of ki blasts.

Zarbon deflected the blasts with ease. "Come now, you'll have to better than that."

"Take this!" Zarbon punched at Zarbon with all her might.

Zarbon caught the punch. "I can see why Dodoria wasn't able to beat you. However, in my transformed state I am much stronger than Dodoria."

Fasha tried to hit Zarbon in the face with her other hand. She stopped when she felt a blow to her stomach. As she bent over, she saw Zarbon's knee lodge in her gut.

"Stupid monkey." Zarbon removed his knee and let go of her hand.

Fasha fell to the ground. She barely had any strength left.

Zarbon extended his hand and started to charged energy. "I'll admit this took slightly longer than expected. But in the end the result was the same."

Zarbon's attack would kill Fasha then moment it hit her.

"Stop it!"

"What the?" Zarbon was knocked aside by a kick to the cheek. The ball of energy in his hand disappeared. "Who did that?"

Gohan had come back. He was angry. "I'm not going to run from you!"

"Oh it's you." Zarbon started to laugh as a smile came onto his face. "You saved me the trouble of tracking you down and killing you."

"I won't let you hurt Fasha!" Gohan charged at Zarbon and tried to punch him.

"Foolish boy!" Zarbon hit first, sending Gohan to the ground with a single punch.

Gohan fell on his belly. Zarbon landed on top of his spine. Gohan screamed in pain. He couldn't move now. He felt paralyzed.

Zarbon got off Gohan and took a few steps back. "It looks like I'll be killing you first." He started to form another energy ball in his hand. "Here's a parting gift!" Zarbon threw the ball at Gohan.

Gohan shut his eyes. _This is it. I'm sorry guys. I failed all of you._

The blast was pushed out of the way by another attack. Fasha was the culprit. She leapt between Gohan and Zarbon, struggling to stay on her feet.

Zarbon became annoyed. "You monkeys are starting to get on my nerves." Zarbon grabbed Fasha by the neck and held her in the air. "I doubt you'll get back up after this beating." Zarbon started to punch Fasha in the gut.

Gohan could only watch with horror as Zarbon mercilessly threw punch after punch.

Fasha coughed up some blood.

Gohan regained his voice. "St-stop."

Zarbon paid no attention and continued.

"St-stop."

Zarbon's next punch made Fasha throw up her last meal.

"Stop it!"

Zarbon smirked. "It's over monkey." He was about to hit her one more time.

"Stop it now! I've had enough!"

"What the?" Zarbon dropped Fasha and stared at Gohan.

Gohan had gotten up. A red aura flared around him. His hair had spiked. And his pupils had vanished.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. What do you think about what happened to Gohan at the end of this chapter?


	7. Super Saiyan?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Zarbon took a few steps back. _It looks like a transformation of some sort. _

Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs until his red aura became a red flame that danced around him. His pupils hadn't reappeared, and his black his was still sticking straight up.

Zarbon picked noticed that Fasha's scouter was still mostly intact. "Good, I'll measure his power level." He picked up the scouter and turned it on.

Gohan started to take a few steps towards Zarbon.

"Let's see…power level is…1,500,000!" Zarbon dropped the scouter. _If his normal power was really 30,000, then this transformation has increased his strength 50 times. The full moon transformation only multiplies strength 10 times…could this be?_

Gohan started to increase his pace. He was only a few feet away from the stunned Zarbon within a few seconds.

Zarbon snapped out of his trance and tried to regain his confidence. _That is just a legend he couldn't have transformed into a super saiyan. That scouter was probably damage. It must be a malfunction. No child can have a power level of 1,500,000. _

Gohan was closing in on Zarbon.

"You can't beat me! It's just a legend!" Zarbon punched at Gohan.

Gohan caught the punch with ease, and started to squeeze.

Zarbon winced at the pain. Blood started to trickle down his fist. "You…you can't be this strong!"

Gohan stared at Zarbon with lifeless eyes.

"Say something stupid monkey!"

Gohan punched Zarbon's face, sending him flying back. He then vanished and reappeared behind him, and kicked him in the opposite direction. He then appeared above him and sent him to the ground with his elbow.

Zarbon reverted back to his normal form. His body was now bleeding in several places.

"Ahh…super saiyan…" Zarbon coughed up blood.

Gohan picked Zarbon up by the neck.

"N-no!"

Gohan raised his free arm, and extended his thumb, middle, and index fingers. He aimed them at Zarbon's shoulder. "Galic Crusher."

The attack pierced Zarbon's shoulder.

Gohan let go of Zarbon's hand just as the attack hit.

"No!" Zarbon went flying back into a nearby rock formation. He became unconscious.

Gohan stood still for a few seconds before his hair went back down and the red flame disappeared. He collapsed soon after, and became unconscious as well.

His last words were, "leave my friends alone."

* * *

Dende, Nail, and the saiyans landed at Guru's dwelling. 

Nail was the first to enter. He looked up, and then turned to the others. "Follow me.

The others entered, and saw Nail ascending though a hole that led to an upper chamber. Only a being capable of flight could reach it.

When they arrived they saw Nail bowing before an old, fat Namek that was much bigger than any other. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be bound to his chair.

Dende followed Nails example and bowed.

The saiyans didn't know what to make of it.

After a minute, Guru spoke. "Greetings Nail, Dende. I see you have brought some visitors. From what I sense, they must be saiyans."

"Yes honorable elder. These saiyans claim to be enemies of Frieza." Nail added some information through a mental link. _We are not sure if they are truly our friends, or if they just want Frieza out of the way so they can take his place._

Guru spoke to the saiyans. "Why you three introduce yourselves?"

Vegeta stepped forward. "I am Vegeta. The prince of all saiyans."

"My name is Nappa."

"I'm Raditz."

Guru nodded. "Vegeta, why don't come over here."

Vegeta was confused, but did so anyway. _I best not upset them. We came here to make allies, not enemies. _

Vegeta walked to where Guru indicated.

Guru placed a hand on Vegeta's head. "Hmm. I see. Frieza oppressed your people. He enslaved you and forced you to do his bidding. Then, he destroyed you home planet and killed your father."

"That's all true."

Raditz and Nappa gaped.

Raditz turned to Nail for answers. "How did he know all that? Can he read minds?"

"He can, when he puts his hand on someone's head he can bring out their memories."

After a few minutes, Guru was satisfied. "You are trustworthy. All you want is to make Frieza pay for what he has done."

"I do. That, and restoring the saiyans race."

"Yes. Just promise that the saiyans will not cause trouble for the Namekians, then I will awaken your hidden powers."

"Hidden powers?"

"Yes. It is a power that comes with age. I could do it for all you saiyans."

"Very well. We promise not to harm the Namekians."

Guru became silent.

After a few minutes Vegeta's power surged.

"Unbelievable. I feel like I'm twice as strong as I was before."

"Your powers are awakened. Now for your two Friends, Nappa and Raditz."

* * *

Fasha regained consciousness. Her entire body ached. 

_Oh…I feel like I've been blasted by beaten to death ten times over. _She struggled to get up.

She saw Gohan lying a few feet away from her. _Gohan! What happened? Where is Zarbon?_

Gohan let out a slight groan.

The groan was enough to motivate Fasha to her feet. She stumbled over to Gohan and slung him over her shoulder. It was the easiest way for her to carry him.

_Darn. I hope I can make it back to the ship. _

She took off with her precious cargo. Her pace was slow. She had lost a lot of energy.

* * *

For the Z-fighters, the wait was over. Their ship entered the Namekian atmosphere. 

Goku was brimming with excitement._ I'm finally going to be able to find my son!_

The Z-fighters had all taken seats and buckled themselves in. They all had determined looks on their faces.

Piccolo had become more tolerant of the others. He was able to stay in the same room as them for extended periods of time without any outbursts.

"Well…this is it you guys." Krillin was starting to sweat.

Tien smirked. "Time to see what all the fuss was about."

Yamcha also smirked, but it was soon replaced with a questioning look. "Hey, do any of you guys know what a namek is?"

All of the others, except Piccolo looked at him with blank faces.

"Sorry Yamcha," said Goku, "I have no clue what a Namek is. How about you, Krillin?"

"Nope, no clue."

"Tien?"

"Do look at me? Chaotzu and I are not familiar with these names."

"I know who the namekians are."

All eyes were on Piccolo now.

"I am one of them."

All of them were surprised.

Krillin started to become nervous. "Guys, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here. There's got to be at least a hundred namekians on this planet. That's a hundred Piccolo we have to fight."

Piccolo smirked. "Fortunately, the other namekians are softer than I am. They are more like Kami."

"Well that's a relief." Krillin wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

The ship entered the atmosphere of Namek.

* * *

Frieza flew towards his ship. He only had one dragonball, and was very agitated. _I wonder what's taking Zarbon so long. _

When he arrived he saw all of his foot soldiers dead.

Frieza smirked. _This must be Vegeta's doing. It's a good thing I sent for the Ginyu force ahead of time, now to find Zarbon. _

Frieza decided to search the area around the ship first. He found Zarbon's unconscious body in a pile of rubble.

_Hmm. I doubt Vegeta could have done this. His power was only 36,000. Just 3,000 more than Zarbon in his transformed state. The difference is too small to cause this much damage in such a short time. _

Zarbon started to speak a little. "That…kid…super…saiyan." His body stopped moving. He wasn't dead, but there was no chance of him moving again until he was fully recovered.

Frieza's eyes widened. "What was that? Super saiyan? It can't be real. It must be a mistake."

Frieza picked Zarbon up with one hand and hovered back into his ship. He threw Zarbon into the healing chamber and started the healing process.

The computer beeped, indicating an incoming transmission.

"Lord Frieza. This is Captain Ginyu."

"Greetings Captain Ginyu, how long until the Ginyu force reaches Namek?"

"We should be there in about an hour."

"Very good. Frieza out."

* * *

Fasha limped into the room with the healing chambers. She placed Gohan in one, and set the timer for that and another healing chamber. She got in the other one, before the timer reached zero. When the happened, the chamber closed, and the healing process began. 

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz arrived shortly after with their newly awakened powers.

Vegeta felt for Gohan, or Fasha's powers, and went to the healing room. He was shocked at what he saw.

Raditz, and Nappa followed him.

"They look pretty banged up," aid Raditz.

"Any idea what happened Vegeta?"

"Sorry Nappa, but I'm clueless. No way Zarbon could've done that. The Ginyu force isn't here either. Frieza is the only one on the planet that could've done this, but he would have finished them off. We'll just have to find out what happened after they wake up."

* * *

The Z-fighters' ship touched down on the planet. It was on the side opposite the saiyans' ship. 

Goku was the first one off. He scanned the area. He then turned to the others who were coming out behind him.

"Any sign of Gohan yet?"

"No Krillin. I can't sense his energy, though I can sense my brother's…just barely. I can't pinpoint his location."

The Z-fighters suddenly felt a chill run down their spines.

Goku's eyes widened with shock and horror. "What is that terrible energy?"

Even Piccolo looked scared. "It's…its mind boggling."

Krillin took a few steps back towards the ship. "I don't think we should challenge…whatever it is head on. We can't beat it."

Goku's expression became determined. "I'm going to find my son. Whatever it takes, I will find him."

_Krillin's right Goku. _

The Z-fighters looked around for the source of the voice.

Goku thought for a minute before recognizing the voice. "King Kai?"

_Yes Goku. It's me._

"So King Kai, do you know anything about this power?"

_As a matter of fact I do. That power belongs to none other than Frieza._

"Frieza? Who's he?"

_He's a tyrant. He controls most of the galaxy with an iron fist. You shouldn't challenge him directly._

"But what about Gohan?"

_Find him another way. I'm telling you now that going after Frieza is suicide. _

Piccolo smirked. "I'm sure we could beat him if we all worked together."

_You're not listening to me. Frieza is the most powerful being in the universe. It doesn't matter how many of you go up against him._

Goku still had a determined look on his face. "I'll still find Gohan. Don't worry King Kai. I'll try to avoid confrontation with Frieza."

* * *

Frieza was currently pilling up the dead copses of his foot soldiers. 

He extended his and charged energy in his index finger. "Useless fools." He fired a death beam that incinerated all the corpses.

His thoughts lingered on Zarbon's words. _Super…saiyan._

Frieza gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "There's no way! That's just a stupid monkey legend! No one can ever surpass Frieza! I'm the most powerful being in the universe!"

The smaller rocks around Frieza lifted into the air before crumbling. The ground started to shake, as the tyrant grew angrier.

"Stupid monkeys! They will all die!"

* * *

For those of you who couldn't guess, Gohan became the false super saiyan. The transformation Goku used to be Lord Slug in one of the DBZ movies. 

**-**_For those of you who are intersted, I have an idea for a story that takes place in the Mirai timeline. I don't feel like writing it myself, so anyone who likes it can write it. The details are below: _

_After training for 8 years after the android's first appearance Gohan thinks he is ready to face them. He is defeated, but Eighteen feels attracted to him, and decides to spare his life without her brother's knowledge. She makes a deal with him to let him live, and spare his family and friends if he provides certain services in return. (This provides an explaination as to how many Master Roshi, Chichi, and the Ox King are alive in the Mirai timeline)._

_Later on in the story Gohan decides that its not worth it, and calls off the deal. An angry Eighteen decides that he must die before her brother finds out about her secret. (In the 'History of Trunks' Eighteen was the one who suggested that they kill Gohan)._

_Note: for this story to be done properly it should have a rating of T or higher._


	8. Ginyu Force Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

The liquid drained from Gohan and Fasha's healing chambers. Fasha was the first to emerge.

"Darn. My armor is wet. I'll have to take it off and dry it."

Fasha started to take her armor off.

"Fasha?"

Fasha turned around, realizing that Gohan had been standing there."

"Sorry Gohan. I guess I'll have to take my armor of somewhere else.

"It's okay. You can take it off here. Vegeta, and the others don't care if I take my armor off in the healing chamber room."

Fasha was a loss for words. Gohan apparently didn't know the difference between boys and girls very well.

She knelt in front of Gohan and put her hands on his shoulders. "Listen Gohan…girls are…different. Boys aren't supposed to see girls without their clothes off."

"Can girls see boys with their clothes off?"

_He's really naïve. I guess all saiyans are at first since they only know fighting at first. _"Girls can't see boys naked either."

"Oh…I think I understand now. Girls can only see other girls naked, and boys can only see other boys naked."

"That's correct." Fasha patted Gohan on the head and went off to find a more privet place to dry her armor.

Gohan realized that his armor was also wet. _I guess I should dry it as well. _

After taking off his armor, Gohan used his ki to dry it.

Raditz walked into the room.

"Hi uncle Raditz."

"Hello nephew. I see you're awake. What happened? When we got here you and Fasha were beaten badly, and in the healing chambers. It looked like you couldn't bother to take off your armor first."

"Fasha didn't take off her armor because she's a girl. Girls and boys can't see each other naked."

"Um…okay…but there is another healing room especially designed to give female saiyans privacy."

"Well…I'm not sure what happened. After we killed all of Frieza's foot soldiers Zarbon came. He wasn't strong enough to beat me in his normal form so he became some kind of monster."

"Monster? You mean he had a transformation?"

"Yeah. He was stronger than me. Fasha told me to run, but I couldn't let Zarbon kill her so I stayed. The last thing I remember was Zarbon punching Fasha. There was nothing I could do about it. Then I became very angry."

"Is that all you remember? Nothing about what happened afterwards?"

"No, though I'm sure someone beat Zarbon. Maybe Fasha did it some how. She might have been the one who brought me here after the battle."

"Hmm. Very well. I think we should go tell the others. Where is Fasha?"

"She drying her armor over there. So don't go there and look at her."

"Okay. I won't. Let's go and wait for her with the others. We have our own story to tell."

Raditz and Gohan walked towards Gohan's room first so that he could change into another set of armor and leave the old armor there to dry.

"There. All ready."

"Good. Let's go nephew."

They met Fasha on their way to the control room.

"Hello Fasha. Gohan told me what happened. Perhaps you could fill us in on more details when we discuss things in the control room."

"Very well."

The three saiyans made their way to the control room where Vegeta and Nappa were waiting.

* * *

Five space pods entered Namek's atmosphere. They were headed towards Frieza's ship.

Frieza had sensed them coming and was already outside waiting for them.

The five pods made five craters as the collided with the ground. The hatches opened and out came five different aliens.

They all took goofy poses as they called out their own names.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice"

"Guldo!"

"Ginyu!"

"All of us together are…The Ginyu force!"

Frieza found himself at a loss for words. "Um…good to have you here."

"We live to serve you Lord Frieza."

"Glad to hear it Ginyu. Now we have to business to attend to."

"Our mission briefings said something about magic balls and eliminating the saiyans."

"Yes indeed. You are to help me gather the seven dragonballs that are on this planet. They are orange balls, each with a different number of stars ranging from one to seven. There are seven in all."

"We will get you those dragonballs sir."

"Good. The other part of your mission is to get Vegeta off my back. I can search for the dragonballs myself. Your primary objective is to destroy the saiyans. If you so happen to come across dragonballs, bring them to me, but don't go out of your way to find them until the saiyans are eliminated. Do you understand?"

All five of the spoke in unison. "Yes Sir!"

"Good now go find Vegeta. I'm not sure where his ship is since I didn't see it land. You'll have to find it yourself."

"You can count on us sire. Come on boys let's get those monkeys."

The small green one called Guldo grinned. _I'll finally make you pay Vegeta. For all the humiliation you put me through. Frieza used to favor you over me. Now the shoe is on the other foot.

* * *

_

Goku and the other had been scouting the immediate area around them before heading out. They decided that Chaotzu, Krillin, and Yamcha would stay behind while Goku, Piccolo and Tien went exploring to find the saiyans.

Goku pointed north. "I can sense a terrible energy in that direction. That must be Frieza. I also sense five others leaving that area. They are all very strong."

Piccolo smirked. Then what are we waiting for? Why don't we say hello?"

"Are you crazy Piccolo? We're supposed to stay away from Frieza!"

"Tien's right. We should avoid conflict with him. We can't beat him yet, though with my Kaioken I might be able to take on the other five."

"Then it's settled. We go for the five, and get out of there if Frieza gets too close."

Goku and Piccolo took off.

Tien sighed. He wasn't nearly as strong as them. He would be the weak link in the group. He took off after them.

* * *

The saiyans had finished exchanging stories, and it was time to leave.

"Where are we going uncle?"

"We are going to visit the eldest Namek. He said he would awaken you and Fasha's hidden powers."

"That sounds good."

"Alright everyone. Let's move out." Vegeta led the others towards Guru's place.

Nappa, who had learned to sense power levels from Guru, detected something.

"Vegeta, there are five warriors nearby. One of them is incredibly strong."

Vegeta, and the others felt for the powers.

"Yes Nappa. I feel it too. It must be the Ginyu Force."

Gohan looked at Vegeta questioningly "Who's the Ginyu Force?"

"The Ginyu Force are Frieza's super elite warrior. Their leader, Captain Ginyu has a power level of 120,000, and is Frieza's strongest minion."

"They sound very strong. Can we handle them with your awakened powers?"

"I think so Gohan. They may be strong, but my strength has increase several times from the power awakening. Guru will do the same to you, and your power will rise dramatically as well, however, our victory depend on us getting to Guru first."

* * *

At Guru's place, the Nameks had managed to gather five of the seven dragonballs. The only one remaining was the one Frieza had.

Nail came before Guru with the news. "Honorable elder, the Nameks have gathered all but one of the dragonballs. Dende is flying here with the sixth one. Frieza has the remaining one."

"We will have to get the ball away from Frieza. We might not be able to beat him, but we can outsmart him."

"What will we do if we get all the dragonballs?"

"We will use them to escape Frieza. The saiyans also deserve a wish. They would probably like to bring back their home planet to restore their race. They have helped us but dealing with Frieza's strongest warriors."

"I agree, but the problem of how to get the dragonball from Frieza remains."

"We will discuss it when the saiyans arrive. They might have their own ideas that could help."

"Yes honorable elder."

* * *

Goku, Piccolo and Tien saw someone flying in the distance. He seemed to be small, and carrying something with both his hands.

"Who is that Goku?"

"I don't know Tien. He doesn't seem very strong, but he might just be concealing his power. Though, his energy does not feel evil."

"He's a namek like me."

"Are you sure Piccolo?"

"I can recognize the special energy produced by other namekians. It's like an instinct to me."

"I see…if he is a namek, he should be friendly. We should go ask him what's going on."

Goku sped up towards the small namek. Piccolo and Tien followed.

Dende became nervous when he sensed three strong warriors approaching him. He increased his pace to try and reach Guru's place before they caught up.

_They must be Frieza's men. Nail will protect me when I get to Guru's. I hope those guys don't catch up to me._

In spite of his motivation Dende was not nearly as fast as the Z-fighters. They overtook him within seconds.

Goku was the first one Dende saw. His fear diminished slightly as he saw Goku's reassuring face.

"Hi. My name's Goku. We came here to look for my son. We were hoping you could tell us what's been happening."

"Are you with Frieza?"

"No. To be honest we're supposed to be avoiding him. I wonder why he would come here of all places."

Tien was the next one to fly up beside Dende. Piccolo had decided to remain in the back where he had less chance of being noticed.

Tien noticed the dragonball Dende held. "I see. So that must be why he's here. He's come looking for the dragonballs."

Goku looked and noticed that what Dende was carrying was indeed a dragonball. "I understand now. He wants to make a wish." Goku's face hardened. _So even in space, there are people who want the dragonballs for their own selfish gain. _

Dende was shocked. "How do you know of the dragonballs Goku?"

"There are some on our planet as well."

Dende's eyes widened. "There are? How did they get there?"

"I think I can answer that."

Everyone's attention was now on Piccolo.

"A long time ago there was a catastrophe on this planet. One namek escaped and found his way to Earth. He became the guardian after he split himself into two halves. I am one of the halves. My name is Piccolo."

"Piccolo? I think the elder would know who you are. He's the only one who was alive at that time. It's very nice to meet all of you."

The four of them were now close enough to see Guru's place.

"That is where Guru, the eldest namek, lives. He can awaken all of you hidden powers. Then we might be strong enough to beat Frieza together."

* * *

Captain Ginyu's scouter beeped several times.

"What is it captain?" asked Jeice.

"The scouter picked up five considerable power levels. They are all stronger than Dodoria and Zarbon, but nothing we can't handle. The strongest is just over thirty thousand."

Guldo smirked. 'It must be Vegeta and those wretched saiyans."

Ginyu grinned. "Let's get them."

The five warriors laughed as they increased their speed to catch up with their targets.

* * *

Just out of curiosity, but how many of you who read this chapter wanted Gohan to see Fasha naked? 


	9. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Goku, Piccolo, Tien, and Dende arrive at the Namekian gathering place with the remaining dragonball. The namekians stared at them with interest.

"Welcome back Dende." Nail came forward to greet them. After taking the dragonball from Dende he turned to the others. His gaze lingered on Piccolo the longest. "I don't remember seeing you before. Who are you?"

"My name is Piccolo, and I'm not of this planet. I was born on Earth, though my other half was probably born here."

Nail looked confused. "What do you mean by other half?"

Dende decided to explain the story. "Piccolo was once merged with another Namek called Kami. Kami is currently the guardian of a planet called Earth. The Namek escaped from a catastrophe that happened on this planet. He later split into two. Guru should know who he is."

"Very well. Come with me Piccolo. I will take you to Guru."

Piccolo followed Nail into the building on top of the tall rock.

Goku sensed five strong power levels approaching.

"What is it Goku? Is it Frieza?"

"I don't know Tien, but I'd recognize my brother's power anywhere. He's one of them."

Tien became tense. Dende looked at them with confusion.

"The saiyan Raditz is a good man."

Tien and Goku looked at Dende like he was crazy.

"Dende…my brother…Raditz, along with most other saiyans wiped out the lives of peaceful planets just to sell them on the galactic market."

"I know. Guru found out, but they've changed, and have agreed to leave us alone. We have formed an alliance to stop Frieza."

"Goku Dende, they're here."

Goku and Dende looked up and saw the five saiyans floating in the air.

Raditz smirked when he saw Goku. He and the other saiyans landed in front of Tien, Dende and Goku.

"Ah Kakarot. I see you couldn't resist the allure of space."

Goku kept a stern face. "I will not forgive you for kidnapping my son."

Dende gasped. "He kidnapped your son."

"That's right."

Raditz raised both his hands to show that he didn't want to fight them. "Listen. That was then and this is now. I don't want to fight you anymore. I've changed. Your son has changed all of us."

Goku then looked at Gohan. Gohan had a smirk on his face, something Goku never knew him to have.

"Gohan. It's me your father."

"Hello father. Have you come to join us in the fight against Frieza."

"No. I was told to avoid Frieza. You'll be coming home with me won't you? Your mom misses you."

"Sorry dad, but I'm happy with the saiyans. Besides, I lost all memory of my life on Earth, and have no intention of turning back now. I feel more saiyan that human."

"But…Gohan…"

"Look dad. I know you care about me, but I'm well cared for, and I am enjoying myself."

"I'm going to speak with Guru while you guys get acquainted." Vegeta was about to leave to see Guru.

"Hold on."

"What is it Kakarot?"

"I never heard your name?"

"I am Vegeta. The Prince of all saiyans."

"Oh…the prince?"

"That's correct. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to speak with Guru about our plan of action."

Vegeta walked off, leaving Goku and Tien with the other saiyans.

Tien walked up to Gohan. "Hello Gohan. I've never seen you before, but I know you're very strong. I can sense your power."

"Thanks for the compliment Tien."

Nappa came forward to introduce himself. "My name is Nappa."

"Hi Nappa. Nice to meet you."

"You really should reconsider joining us Kakarot. You could bring your wife along if you want to. We won't destroy planets anymore. We'll root out the filth of this universe, and we could use your help."

"No thanks Nappa. My name is Goku, and I'll live on Earth." He then turned to Gohan. "I hope my son decides to live on Earth too. Gohan, I hope you remember that you're half human as well."

"Don't worry. I'm not fooled into thinking I'm all saiyan."

"You look a lot like your father Kakarot."

Goku then turned to Fasha. "I do? Who are you, did you know my father?"

"My name is Fasha, and I did. His name was Bardock."

"Bardock…how strong was he?"

"He was much stronger than average, but all of us have managed to surpass him."

Goku turned his attention back to Gohan. "Gohan, please reconsider this. What if you're scared and need a mother. I'm sure saiyans can have nightmares, and you're still a child."

"I told you not to worry." Gohan was clearly annoyed. "Fasha has been taking care of me like a mother would. She won't let me be scared. Right Fasha?"

"Right." Fasha patted Gohan on the head.

Goku sighed. It was no use. His son would never come home.

Tien put a hand on Goku's shoulder, and talked to him mentally. _Don't worry Goku. You still have your friends._

Vegeta, Nail, and Piccolo came out of Guru's place.

"Guru has sensed the approach of five tremendous powers," said Nail. "We have to stop them before they find the dragonballs."

"Kakarot, you and I, Nappa, Raditz and the Piccolo can go deal with them. Guru will awaken your son's and Fasha's hidden powers here. We will devise a plan to deal with Frieza once we beat them. They are strong, but between all of us we should be able to handle them."

"Hey, what about me?"

Vegeta turned to Tien who had a determined look on his face.

"I can fight too."

Nail took over before Vegeta could answer.

"We might need you here. Frieza might try to attack while the others are fighting the Ginyu force. He's after the dragonballs, and he's got one while the rest are all here. Guru said there are others with you. Perhaps you should go find them and bring them here. We'll need everyone's help to beta Frieza."

Tien nodded. "Alright. I'll go get them and bring them here."

Tien took off towards the Capsule Corp. ship where Krillin, Chaotzu and Yamcha were.

"Alright, let's move." Vegeta started to fly towards the Ginyu force.

"Wait up Vegeta." Nappa took off after him.

"Come on brother. Let's go. You two Piccolo." Raditz took off, followed by Goku and Piccolo.

* * *

Frieza landed in the middle on yet another namekian settlement. He looked around with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What's going on?"

The ground shook, and rocks started to rise as Frieza powered up with rage.

"This is a settlement! Why isn't anyone here? Come out and give me the dragonball!"

The entire settlement was vaporized. Frieza erupted out of the smoke and took off towards his ship.

_This doesn't make any sense. I don't remember killing every last namekian. Where could they have gone? I bet they're in hiding with all the remaining dragonballs. They couldn't have wished themselves off the planet since I have one of the dragonballs with me right now._

Frieza landed in front of his ship and smirked.

_If I don't find those nameks and their dragonballs, the Ginyu force will, and bring the balls to me. I hope they take care of the saiyans…what am I saying? I am actually afraid of those monkeys?_

Zarbon's words echoed in his mind.

_Super…saiyan._

Frieza yelled at the top of his lungs. "You will not beat me! Here me monkeys. I'm the most powerful being in the universe! You cannot beat me!"

* * *

The saiyans, and Piccolo met the Ginyu Force a short distance away from where the namekians and the dragonballs had gathered.

Ginyu smirked at them. "Well Vegeta. It looks like you've managed to put together a formidable force here. However, it is nothing the Ginyu Force can't handle."

Vegeta smirked. "You obviously don't know what you're up against. We have all gone through some intense training, and are more than a match for you."

Guldo stepped forward and glared at Vegeta. "You are as cocky as every Vegeta." He turned to Ginyu. "Captain, can I deal with this one myself?"

Ginyu smirked. "Sure, why not. It doesn't matter who fights whom. All of these guys are weaker than any of us."

Vegeta started to laugh. "I can't believe that you, the little four-eyed freak was accepted into the Ginyu Force. I am well aware of what you are capable of and know that I can beat you. You're the weakest fighter here out of all of us."

Guldo became very angry. "You! I'll make you pay!"

"Bring it on." Vegeta taunted Guldo and indicated for him to come forward.

"I'll kill you!" Guldo charged blindly at Vegeta and tried to punch him. Vegeta easily dodged it.

"Take this frog face." Vegeta kicked Guldo in the back, causing him to roll over several times before regaining balance.

The saiyans smirked, but Piccolo seemed to notice something. Ginyu was smirking as well.

_That's odd, their leader doesn't seem worried at all. There's something wrong with that. Is that guy just a pawn to him, or is he concealing a deeper power? _

Vegeta had been pounding Guldo for a less than a minute, and the fight seemed to be coming to a close. He charged in for the finishing blow.

"Not yet!" Guldo took a big gulp of air and held his breath. Time froze and Guldo had enough time to get out of the way. As he ran away from Vegeta he could feel his lungs, begging him to start breathing again. _There. Behind that rock. _

After Guldo was behind the rock, he released his breath. To his horror Vegeta appeared right in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"Didn't I tell you that I knew about your powers? You may be able to buy time by holding your breath, but you can't hold it forever. The difference between our powers is so great that the moment you breathe, I'll be able to finish you before your next gulp of air."

Ginyu was still confident, but Jeice, Burter, and Recoome seemed agitated with Guldo's performance.

"Hey Guldo!" called Jeice. "Loose to him, and you're officially off the force."

"Calm down Jeice."

"But Captain…"

"Just calm down. Guldo still has one trick up his sleeve, one that will give him a lot of time. To finish off the much stronger Vegeta."

"Now!" Guldo thrust his arms forward with his hands pointing downwards.

Vegeta was surrounded by a purple aura that immobilized him. However, he maintained his smirk.

"Nice job trapping, now why don't you finish me off? Or are you too weak to do it?"

"I'll finish this!" Guldo flew up to Vegeta and starting smacking him, and kicking him in every place he could think off. He continued his barrage for a minute.

The saiyans were still smirking, but Piccolo noticed something about the other Ginyu force members. They all seemed bored. Piccolo sensed something deep within them

_They are much stronger that the small one. I can feel it. They might be stronger than all of us!_

Guldo was panting now. "Th-there. Had enough?"

Vegeta smirked. "Was that really all you could do to me? You're even weaker than I thought."

"What?" Guldo retreated a little, until he realized something and started smirking. "Tough talk Vegeta. You might be stronger, but you still can't move. Guess might wasn't right in this situation."

Vegeta started laughing. "Who said I couldn't move. I was just toying with you."

"Impossible! It would take a power level over 60,000 to break my hold!"

"Exactly. My power passed that point long ago." Vegeta started to power up, revealing more of his power.

The scouters of the remaining Ginyu Force members broke. Recoome, Burter, and Jeice were all surprised, but Ginyu remained calm.

After a few minutes Guldo's hold was broken. A defeated Guldo landed on his back. He split into two the moment he hit the ground. Vegeta had cut him in half before he reached it.

Vegeta landed, and dusted off his gloves. "That's one down and four to go."

Ginyu maintained his smirk in spite of what had just happened. _Impressive, to be able to break Guldo's hold. Of course, I could've done that in my sleep. _

Recoome stepped forward. "I'll fight next."

"Hold on Recoome." Captain Ginyu raised his hand, telling Recoome to back off.

"Huh." Recoome was surprised. "Captain?"

"We can't afford to fight them one at a time, besides, there are other planets for us to conquer. Let's make this a free for all."

Recoome, Burter, and Jeice grinned. "Sounds good to me captain."

Vegeta walked behind the others. "I've done my part, so I think I'll sit out until one of you needs my help."

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Ginyu!"

"We are the Ginyu Force!"

The saiyans, and Piccolo stared blankly at the four warriors who were in goofy poses.

Goku scratched his head. "Are these guys really that strong?"

Ginyu became agitated by Goku's statement. "Just for that, I'll make you my victim." Ginyu then turned to the others. "You guys will have to decide who you want to fight. There's one for each of you."

"I'll fight the green one," said Burter as he flew over to Piccolo. "Ready to experience the fastest warrior in the galaxy?"

Piccolo smirked. "I doubt a clown like you could be that fast."

Recoome went to Nappa. "Alright big guy, let's see who's stronger.'

Nappa smirked. "This is going to be fun."

"Then I guess I'll take Raditz."

Raditz got ready to fight. "I should warn you, I'm much stronger than I was the last time I saw you."

"You saiyans are all alike, cocky, and arrogant."

Recoome suddenly charged at Nappa.

"Let's see who stronger." Recoome tried to push Nappa back.

"I will beat you. I'm a saiyan." Nappa held his ground, and started to grapple with Recoome.

"Take this." Burter suddenly vanished.

Piccolo was shocked. He sensed Burter behind him and turned around, but was to late.

"What's the matter? Am I too fast for you?" Burter had gotten behind Piccolo again.

_No!_ Piccolo turned around, and was hit with a rapid barrage of blows from Burter.

Shockwaves erupted as Raditz and Jeice collided several times. They landed after a few minutes of this.

"Not bad for a saiyan."

"I'm a top class warrior. You haven't seen anything yet."

The two vanished again, and shockwaves returned.

Ginyu caught another punch from Goku and kneed him in the gut. Goku fell to the ground. Ginyu smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is that all saiyan scum?"

Goku smirked and wiped blood from his cheek. He then rose into the air until he was level with Ginyu again.

"You haven't seen anything yet. I was just testing you."

"So, did I pass your test?"

"You're strong, but I'm stronger."

Ginyu started to laugh. "You crack me up! How can a saiyan be stronger than me?'

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. It's obvious that you can't sense energy properly. With your scouters gone, you have no idea how strong we truly are until we choose to reveal that power."

"What difference does that make?"

"If you could sense as well as I can you would know that Vegeta was even stronger than you."

Ginyu smirked. "I've had enough of your smart mouth so why don't we cut the chit chat, and proceed with your annihilation?"

Goku smirked. "Kaioken!" His aura became red.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he sense Goku's power. _Amazing! He was able to increase his power beyond Ginyu's…even beyond mine. What kind of power is that? That red aura…could it be…a super saiyan?_

Unable to sense energy as well as Vegeta, Ginyu remained confident. "Let's put that power of yours to the test." Ginyu charged at Goku, and kicked.

Goku caught the kick with ease.

Ginyu growled and pulled back. He then threw a barrage of energy blasts at Goku.

Goku deflected all the blasts with ease.

"Blast…what are you…a super saiyan?"

"I am the one who will defeat you. Call me what you wish." Goku charged at Ginyu. "Kaioken x10!" He rammed into Ginyu causing him to bend over in pain.

Vegeta's eyes widened. _Amazing! Kakarot is a super saiyan! There was only one other super saiyan, but he was destroyed by the inability to control the power. Kakarot on the other hand can control it. Why not me? Don't I deserve to be a super saiyan? _

Ginyu gritted his teeth and growled. _That guy is stronger than me. I can't let him win._ He then smirked when an idea hit him.


	10. Ginyu's Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Ginyu smirked at Goku as he hovered in front of him. _I can't beat him…yet, but he's gonna help me become stronger. _

Goku became confused. "Why aren't you scared? I'm stronger then you."

"It's true. You are stronger than me. However, I still have a trick up my sleeve."

As Ginyu raised his fist, Goku prepared himself for an attack that never came by blocking.

To his, and Vegeta's surprise Ginyu his himself in the gut, causing a hole to appear in his gut.

"Wh-what? Why did you hurt yourself? Have you gone mad?"

"No my friend, but you might, after I do this! Change now!" A flash of light engulfed Goku.

At first Goku tried to block, but he soon found that he couldn't feel anything.

_What's going on? I feel so…numb…is that…my body? _

Goku saw his body hovering in front of him with a smirk. It wasn't long before he felt pain.

"Ah…what's going on? Why can I see myself? And why…am I in such pain?"

Ginyu smirked as he now resided in Goku's body. "I have used a special technique of mine to switch bodies with you. That's why I harmed myself earlier. You can barely move, while I have a body that's stronger then ever."

"Oh no!" Goku clutched the spot where the hole was. He slowly sank to the ground.

Ginyu smirked. "Now to deal with Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked and rose into the air. "Even if you do have Kakarot's body, you don't have his mind, and don't know how to use his power."

Ginyu smirked. "We'll see. I was stronger than you before, but now I'm much stronger than you."

"Take this! Saturday Crush!" Raditz attack sent Jeice flying back.

Jeice slowly pulled himself out of a crater. "I'll get you saiyan trash!"

"Then why don't you stop talking and start acting?" Raditz smirked and crossed his arms in over his chest.

"Rrrraaaarrr! I'll kill you!" An enraged Jeice rushed forward at Raditz.

Raditz stepped out of the way at the last minute. "You'll have to do better than that." He grabbed Jeice's hair to stop him and kicked him in the back.

Jeice spit up some blood. The pain was immense, but he wasn't finished yet. "Alright then! Take this!" Jeice broke Raditz' grip on his hair by kicking him with both his legs in the gut.

Raditz flew back a few feet to avoid being hit by a physical attack.

Jeice fired a barrage of red ki blasts that all hit Raditz.

"Ah! Darn it!" Raditz blocked the attacks, but could not see Jeice when he looked again. _Where is he?_

Jeice had hid himself behind a rock. I can't beat him head on. _I'll have to wait for the right opportunity. _

Piccolo was at the mercy of Burter and his superior speed.

"What's wrong? Am I too fast?" Burter hit Piccolo from behind, then vanished and reappeared behind him, knocking him down again.

As Piccolo stood up, he saw that his leg was broken. _Darn, I'll have to heal it. Just need to distract this guy._

Burter smirked. "I seems your leg is broken." He then noticed Jeice hiding from Raditz. "I think I'll help Jeice since you won't be going anywhere." Burter flew to where Jeice was hiding.

"Burter? What are you doing here?"

"The green guy's leg his broken, he won't be troubling us any time soon. I just though I'd help you finish this."

"Why don't we show this guy the purple comet?"

Burter grinned. "Sounds good."

"So there you are. I was beginning to think I'd never find you." Raditz was hovering over Burter and Jeice.

Burter smirked. "It's time. Purple comet!"

Burter and Jeice took off towards Raditz at a fast speed. Burter had a blue aura, and Jeice had a red aura, but to Raditz the auras seemed to merge into a purple aura.

"What's going on?" Raditz wasn't able to black the attack.

The two auras smashed into Raditz, causing him to go flying a distance away. They went behind him and hit him again before he could recover.

Piccolo had started the healing process. It'll take a few minutes for me to fix this leg. I have a technique I can use to help me beat them.

Recoome and Nappa seemed evenly matched in terms of brute strength. Neither one could make the other budge.

Nappa was growing tired of the grappling and wanted to end the fight as soon as possible. Darn…I can't push this guy back.

Nappa then had an idea. He allowed Recoome to push him back, and rolled onto his back, kicking Recoome off of him.

Recoome went flying and hit a rock, shattering it. He was not happy when he got up.

"You…your gonna pay for that."

"Oh really?" Nappa raised his middle and index finger.

Recoome was suddenly surrounded by ki, which exploded. He could not escape and was forced to take the full force of the blast.

When the smoke cleared Recoome was still standing, but he had burn marks all over him, and his armor was gone. The jumpsuit beneath the armor was in shreds.

"I'm mad now!"

"I'll have to finish you off now." Nappa charged at Recoome, who he thought was too weak to put up much of a fight.

"Recoome Boom!" Recoome dodged Nappa's attack and hit him in the back.

Nappa gasped as he fell to the ground. He found it hard to get up. His grappling match had taken a bigger toll on him than he thought.

Nappa and Recoome were back to square one. Both were tired and weakened.

"Recoome Mouth Blast!" Recoome fired a blast out of his mouth.

Nappa countered with his own mouth blast, and the two were trying to push each other back again. They both knew that the looser of this energy clash would die since the explosion would happen where the head was.

* * *

Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chaotzu landed at Namekian congregation.

Krillin, Yamcha, and Chaotzu stared at the nameks with wonder. They all looked somewhat like Piccolo.

Krillin sensed the battle with the Ginyu force. "I think Goku might need our help. What if the saiyans turn on him after they defeat the Ginyu Force you told us about?"

"I don't know Krillin," replied Tien, "but Piccolo's there with him. They saiyans probably won't team up with him. So at least he'll have some back up."

"Hey look." Yamcha pointed at the tall rock from with a building on top. He saw Gohan and Fasha emerging from it. "That must be Gohan and the saiyan lady you told us about Tien."

Gohan and Fasha had their hidden powers awakened and were ready to fight.

"Fasha, should we go to where the Ginyu Force is to help the others?"

"No. We can sense to battle from here. It doesn't seem like they would need our help right now."

"Hey, Gohan." Krillin ran up to Gohan and Fasha, followed by the other humans.

"Who are you?"

"So it's true. You really have forgotten."

"You must be one of dad's friends. One of the earthlings."

"You're an earthling too."

"Not anymore. I'm living with the saiyans now."

Krillin then noticed Fasha. "So you're a saiyan women? I thought you would look…less feminine."

"What was that?" Fasha glared at Krillin.

"N-nothing." Krillin hid behind Tien.

Chaotzu came up to Gohan to get a closer look. "Yep, you do look like Goku."

"So who are you?"

"I'm Chaotzu, and it's nice to meet you."

"So you're a human too. You look different from the others."

"People can look very different. I haven't grown since I was a child."

Yamcha was the next one to come forward. "Hi Gohan. I'm Yamcha."

Gohan smirked. "You're weaker than the others."

"Um…well I don't train as much."

"If you want to be strong, you should focus more on training."

"Well, where I lack in strength, I more than make up for in charm." Yamcha then turned to Fasha. "Well hello. You look good for a saiyan."

Fasha smirked. "If you're looking for a date you came to the wrong place. And that last comment implied that saiyans are ugly."

"Um…I didn't mean it like that." Yamcha joined Krillin behind Tien.

The four humans decided to mingle with the Nameks, and left Gohan and Fasha.

"Fasha, they're weird."

"I know Gohan. I know."

* * *

Vegeta seemed to be fighting evenly with Ginyu.

"Well Vegeta, it seems that guy wasn't lying about your power, although, I doubt you can handle this guys super saiyan power!" Ginyu tried to power up further, but the red aura of the Kaioken wouldn't come.

Goku smirked. "You can't access that power I used to defeat you. Only the pure of heart can use it."

"What are you trying to pull? The super saiyan is just a transformation! I should be able to control it!"

Vegeta started to laugh. "Well Ginyu, it seems that you can't go any further or harness the power of the super saiyan. I on the other hand have been holding back a large part of my power."

The ground shook as Vegeta powered up further. Smaller rocks started to rise. A small mountain nearby cracked in two.

Ginyu started to sweat. "Um…Vegeta…let's not be too hasty."

"Are you ready to die?"

Vegeta started to pound Ginyu with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Goku flinched, as it was his body that was pounded. He wondered how it would feel when he returned to it.

Ginyu was sent down to the ground with a bone-crushing blow from Vegeta.

"It's over Ginyu. You're finished now!" Vegeta swooped in for the finishing blow.

As Ginyu saw Vegeta coming in, he suddenly grinned. "Change now!" A beam shot forward from Goku's body and was heading towards Vegeta.

"What?" Vegeta realized that he could not get out of the way in time; he was too close.

"Ha ha ha! This is it Vegeta!"

"Oh no. I've got to…do something." Goku struggled to his feet. Let's hope this guy's body has enough strength left.

Tapping in a deep as possible, Goku summoned up all the strength Ginyu's body had left and flew into the path of Ginyu's body transfer.

Ginyu's expression turned to one of shock and horror when he saw his old body appear in front of Vegeta. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't think. He was just too scared.

Vegeta was just as shocked.

After a few seconds the transfer was complete and Ginyu fell to the ground, net to Goku, in his old body.

"No…no…I am Captain…Ginyu."

"It's over Ginyu. Goodbye." Vegeta curled his fingers, and bent his body slightly, while keeping both his hands at chest level. After gathering enough energy he unleashed a blue blast onto Ginyu. "Galic Gun!"

Ginyu was vaporized completely.

Vegeta then noticed Nappa and Recoome's evenly matched struggle. Realizing that it wouldn't end anytime soon, Vegeta decided to help Nappa. He came behind Recoome and kicked him in the back of the neck.

Recoome was caught off guard and it cost him.

Nappa's mouth blast overwhelmed Recoome's.

Recoome's head exploded. His headless body fell to its knees before falling forward onto the ground.

"Thanks Vegeta. I thought the battle would last forever."

"What did you expect? It was the Ginyu force."

Piccolo had finished healing his leg and saw that Raditz was in trouble.

Jeice and Burter were using their purple comet attack to smack him around like a tennis ball in play. The comet would hit him and one direction, then go behind him and hit him back.

"Time to end this." Piccolo gathered energy and started to increase his size.

Raditz crashed into a small mountain. He was not unconscious, but he didn't have the speed to avoid Burter and Jeice.

"Time to end this saiyan," Said Burter.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me earlier," said Jeice.

A pair of giant hands caught Burter and Jeice before they could hit Raditz.

"What, how? You had a broken leg!" Burter and Jeice were both confused.

"A namekian can heal himself, and can also increase his size. Now that I've got you it's over."

Piccolo threw Jeice onto the ground. And started to crush Burter.

"I'll finish you off!" Raditz gathered energy in one hand and threw it at Jeice.

Jeice was too fatigued to dodge and was incinerated on impact.

Burter screamed as Piccolo's grip crush his ribs.

Piccolo let go of Burter and let him fall to the ground. He decreased his size, knowing that Burter wouldn't get up any time soon.

"I've been dying to try out this new technique of mine." Piccolo charged energy in his index and middle fingers, which he held at forehead level. "Special Beam Canon!"

The attack pierced Burter's chest, killing him.

"Where's your speed now?" Piccolo smirked and walked to join the others.

"We should get going. I trust you'll carry Kakarot Namek." Vegeta took off, followed by Raditz and Nappa.

Piccolo was now alone with an injured Goku. Goku was too week to resist an attack from him and could easily be finished off.

"P-Piccolo. I-I trust you." Goku passed out.

Piccolo stood there, staring at Goku's unconscious body. He could here his father's voice in his head.

_Now's your chance my son. Finish him off and we will have our revenge. _

_But he's too weak to defend himself. I wanted to defeat him in combat. _

_This is not about ethics! This is about avenging my death and ruling the Earth! Now kill Goku and take make up a story about him dying from the wounds he already had. The saiyan idiots think you're his friend. _

Piccolo put his hand on his forehead as his mind continued to debate. After a few tense moments he came to a decision.

_My answer is no._

_No? You can't say no! It is your destiny!_

_The destiny you had planned for me! Just go away dad! I don't want to hear your voice again! You've controlled me long enough! I control my own destiny, and I'm going to bring Goku back to the others!_

Piccolo could no longer hear his father's voice inside him. He picked Goku up and flew after the saiyans.

* * *

Review questions:

1-Did you like how the battle went?

2-Did you like the encounter between Gohan, Fasha and the humans?

3-Did you like the mental conversation between Piccolo and his father? Did you like its outcome?


	11. Battle with Frieza

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Piccolo arrived at the area where everyone else was waiting.

"About time you got here Namek, what took you?"

"I had to think a few things over, but don't worry. Goku's just fine."

Piccolo laid Goku on the ground and stepped aside as Krillin gave him a senzue bean.

After a few seconds Goku's eyes opened, and he sprang to life.

The saiyans, and namekians, with the exception of Piccolo, were surprised.

"Wh-what happened? Kakarot is…okay already?" Vegeta was the only one who was able to overcome the shock and ask.

"Well Vegeta, these are the senzue beans. They are grown on Earth, and contain ten days worth of food. Eating one can have a healing effect."

"I see, so the amount of energy stored in the food results in fast healing if the person is injured?"

"Um, I guess you could say that."

Goku slowly got to his feet. "I think we have more important things to worry about, like Frieza. He's still out there, and stronger than the entire Ginyu Force combined."

Vegeta closed his eyes and felt for Frieza's power. His eyes widened as he opened them. "He's on his way here right now!"

The namekians started to whisper to each other, in hushed voices. The humans became very tense, but the saiyans remained calm. They knew that they had a chance if they fought together.

"So what's the plan Vegeta?" Gohan had grown impatient and wanted to put an end to this stressful situation on Namek.

"You should stay here and protect the nameks while the I, Kakarot, and whoever else is brave enough go to confront Frieza."

"I want to fight too."

"Kid, you've never seen Frieza before. You've never known how ruthless he could be. He isn't someone a kid should have to deal with. Even if that kid is a saiyan of extraordinary talent. I should know."

"He's right son. Just stay here and protect the nameks. They might need you help."

"Fine. I'll stay, but if things get bad enough I'll jump in."

Vegeta nodded. He and Goku went to the far side of the crowd, closest to where Frieza was.

"Is there anyone else who will come?"

"We can't leave Goku you guys. Let's go." Tien stepped forward, and was reluctantly followed by Krillin, Yamcha, and Chaotzu.

"I'm not missing out on this." Piccolo also stepped forward.

"The nameks got the right idea, besides, we're not abandoning you Vegeta." Nappa stepped forward, and was followed by Raditz and Fasha.

Raditz flexed one of his biceps. "After that little namek boy healed us we became stronger than ever. Frieza's in for a rood awakening."

"Be careful Fasha."

"Off course I will." Fasha knelt down to Gohan's level and gave him a hug.

"I think we should go before Frieza gets here so we can fight him somewhere else." Vegeta had become irritated by all the hold ups.

"Fine let's go." Fasha released Gohan and went over to where the others were.

"Wait. I will fight along side you." Nail came forward. "Guru told me to assist you while Dende watches over him. You might need my help."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Now can we go?"

The others nodded.

Vegeta blasted off, and was followed by all the other warriors.

* * *

They met Frieza a little over a mile away.

Frieza didn't have his usual smirk that he would give to the saiyans to taunt them. He was serious.

"So. It's come to this. Even my elite warriors, the Ginyu Force, have failed. I didn't think I'd have to deal with you monkeys myself. It's a pity. You were all good servants."

"We only pretended to follow your orders Frieza. I will make you pay for destroying our home planet and killing my father. I know it was you."

Goku's eyes widened. "Wait a second. Raditz, you told me that a comet destroyed the planet."

"It was the explanation Frieza gave us little brother. We couldn't be sure that he was actually the one to do it. Planet Vegeta is a big planet, and it would take a massive power to destroy it."

Goku's expression became grim as he turned to Frieza.

Frieza smirked. "I didn't think there were any others, beside Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. Oh well, two extra monkeys won't make a difference."

Vegeta snapped. He clenched his fist, and it shook with rage. "The saiyans are a true warrior race! Don't underestimate us!" Vegeta leapt forward and knocked Frieza out of his chair.

Frieza got up and wiped the blood from his cheek. "You're going to regret that Vegeta."

"I've got nothing left to lose Frieza. You lured us here to kill us anyway."

"And so you shall die! I'm going to kill all of you nice and slow!" Frieza lashed out at Vegeta with his tail. Vegeta caught it, and swung Frieza around several times before letting go.

Frieza caught himself before he hit a rock. He smirked and pointed his finger at Vegeta. "Let's see how you handle my Death Beam!"

Vegeta was easily able to dodge the beams coming out of Frieza index fingers. The people watching started to smirk. So this was the mighty Frieza.

"Ha ha ha! Is that the best you can do Frieza? You can't beat me if you continue to fight like this."

"I'm not done that easily Vegeta." Frieza charged forward and started to exchange blows with Vegeta.

Nappa and Raditz were cheering Vegeta on. They had been waiting for this a long time.

Nappa raised his hand triumphantly. "Yes. Finally, we'll be rid of that monster."

Raditz crossed his arms and smirked. "Welcome to the rest of our lives."

"It's not over yet." Everyone's eyes turned to Nail.

"What do you mean," asked Nappa. "Don't you see Vegeta winning?'

"He seems to be winning, but I sense a deeper power within Frieza. I'm not sure how strong he is, but I do know that he's been holding back a significant portion of his power."

Goku turned his eyes back to the battle. _So far, he's nothing I can't beat with the Kaioken._

Vegeta kneed Frieza in the gut, and sent him tumbling to the ground. He crossed his arms and smirked. "It's over. Goodbye Frieza."

Frieza stood up and smirked. "You must be mistaken Vegeta. This battle is far from over."

"Really?"

"Yes. You haven't seen my transformations yet. They are the key to my true power."

"Transformations?"

The others tensed up.

Frieza started to glow. His body grew until he broke through his own armor. The horns on his head grew bigger, and his legs became longer in relation to his body. His shoulders were broad, and he was now as tall as Piccolo.

Frieza grinned sadistically. "I won't be as nice as last time."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he sensed Frieza's enormous power.

"I see you can sense how strong I am. If you had a scouter, it would read my power to be one million."

"I-Impossible! It's impossible, even for you."

Frieza wagged his finger, daring Vegeta to attack.

"Don't underestimate a saiyan!" Vegeta charged forward, without thinking about Frieza's drastic power increase.

Frieza stopped Vegeta in his tracks with a punch to the gut.

"Ah-ah…"Vegeta coughed up blood, and clutched his wounded area as his eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.

Frieza picked Vegeta up with his tail, and threw him aside. He then turned to the others.

"Is there anyone else?"

"You bet there is!" Raditz, Nappa, and Fasha jumped forward.

Not to be outdone, the others also joined. A large group like theirs might be able to overwhelm Frieza.

Frieza smirked and dodged the punches the three saiyans threw at him. The saiyan jumped out of the way to reveal Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha.

"Tri Beam!"

"Destructo Disk!"

"Spirit Ball!"

Frieza smirked. _Is that all?_ He jumped to dodge the Tri Beam, and caught the Destructo Disk while in mid air. He threw the disk back at Krillin, who was barely able to avoid it.

The disk made a huge crack in the ground. The crack came up to Krillin's feet.

"Whew, that was too close."

Frieza prepared himself to deflect the Spirit Ball. He was surprised when the ball stopped, and moved out of the way to reveal Goku.

"Kaioken x20!" Goku punched Frieza on the cheek, sending him to the ground.

Yamcha smirked. He pointed his fingers at the ground, and the Spirit Ball went straight for Frieza. The impact created a cloud of dust.

"Is it over?" Krillin stepped closer to see if Frieza had survived.

A tail suddenly came out of the dust, and hit Krillin in the head.

Krillin went skidding a few yards before coming to a stop. He was unconscious.

Frieza emerged from the dust cloud unharmed. He dusted of his shoulder and smirked. "What a pathetic attack."

Yamcha was shocked. "No. That was my extra large spirit ball." He saw Frieza vanish and sensed his energy behind him.

It was too late. Frieza sent Yamcha to the ground with a powerful blow to the head. Yamcha was out for now.

"Tri Beam!"

"Dodon Ray!"

The two attacks hit Frieza, but had not effect on him.

"Fools. Did you think you could challenge me? It doesn't matter how many of you come!" Frieza vanished again, and knocked both Tien and Chaotzu out with a punch from each of his hands to their guts.

A pair of giant, green hands surrounded Frieza and tried to squeeze him to death.

It was Piccolo, who had grown to his giant size. "Nowhere to run now Frieza? Let's see you get out of this."

"Stupid namek, you can't beat me." Frieza thrust his arms apart, forcefully breaking Piccolo's grip. He turned to the shrinking Piccolo with a smirk. "Size doesn't matter." He pointed his index finger at him, and charged his Death Beam.

"To be honest I knew you would get free." Piccolo smirked. "Now Nail!"

"Eat this Frieza!" Nail had fired the energy he had been gathering. The blast engulfed Frieza. Nail panted, that blast had used up a lot of energy.

Frieza was once again unscathed. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Can't any of you give me a challenge?" He rammed his horns into Nail, shook him several times, and hurled him to the ground. He then turned back to Piccolo. "One down, and one Namek to go." He fired a ki blast from his palm.

Piccolo tried to dodge, but the blast was too fast, and increasing his size had taken a considerable amount of energy. He collapsed to the ground. _It's up to you…Goku. _He fell into unconsciousness.

Goku became angry. "You monster! I won't let you hurt anymore people!"

Frieza smirked. "And what are you going to do? There are only four of you left, and none of you are a match for me."

"We'll see about that! Kaioken!" Goku leapt at Frieza.

_What the? This can't be!_ Frieza was taken completely by surprise as Goku rammed his fist into Frieza's gut. Frieza bent over in pain and landed on the ground.

He looked up and saw Goku with a stern expression on his face.

"I'll kill you monkey!" Frieza flew up after Goku, and tried to punch him.

Goku caught the punch with ease.

Frieza smirked. _Got you now._ His tail came around and was about to hit Goku.

Goku let go of the fist, and grabbed Frieza's tail with incredible speed. He then swung Frieza around and sent him to the ground.

Frieza got back up and gave Goku a glare of pure hatred.

"If you don't give up your evil way I'll be there to stop you. I suggest you leave this place and never come back."

_Th-this can't be! He can't be a s-super saiyan!_ Frieza then smirked. _I still have two more transformations left. The next one will deal with him._

"It's over Frieza! I am going to make you pay for hurting all those innocent lives!"

"It's not over yet fool. I have another transformation." Frieza started to power up. His upper body grew bigger, and his shoulders resembled the shoulder coverings of the saiyan armor. His face became ugly, like Zarbon's monster face. A pair of large horns grew out of his back, and his head became very large. One might have wondered how his neck could support such a large head.

Goku and the other saiyans watched in horror as Frieza's power increased.

"He's a monster!" said Raditz.

"How can we beat someone like that?" said Nappa.

"If Kakarot can't beat him, I know Gohan can," said Fasha.

When he had finished powering up, Frieza started to advanced towards Goku. "I must say I'm impressed. You're the only one whose ever brought out this much of my power. Though I should warn you. I may not win any beauty contests, but I'm more that twice as strong as I was in the previous transformation."

"I won't let you win. Kaioken x30! Kamehameha!" Goku's trademark attack would have done serious damage to Frieza.

Frieza dodged the attack easily. "Fool. You used up you energy for nothing." Frieza crossed his arms over his chest. "You monkeys are all the same. Just a bunch of beasts."

Goku tried to punch Frieza.

Frieza easily caught the punch and punched Goku back. He grabbed Goku's leg before Goku hit the ground and threw him up. He flew up to Goku's level and kicked him in the gut.

"What's wrong? Am I too fast for you?" Frieza picked Goku up by the shirt and started slapping him with incredible force. He then threw Goku up and started rapidly firing small beams from his fingers.

"We can't let Frieza win. We have to help my brother." Raditz was about to jump into the fight.

"I'm with you Raditz." Nappa was also ready.

"Hold on you two."

Nappa and Raditz turned to Fasha who was taken a small sack from the unconscious Krillin. She looked inside and pulled out a senzue bean.

"Fasha, what are you doing?" asked Raditz.

"These beans have the ability to heal. I am going to distribute them to everyone. Starting with our prince."

Fasha knelt next to Vegeta and fed him a bean. She then proceeded to move to all the other fighters and gave them beans. When she was done the beans were finished. There was only one, which she had saved for Goku.

Frieza stopped his attack, allowing a battered Goku to fall to the ground. "What? They're all healed. What is going on?"

Vegeta hovered up to Frieza's level with an angry expression. "I am going to punish you for what you did to me. My powers have grown after recovering."

Fasha gave Goku a senzue bean. Goku was up on his feet within seconds.

"Thanks Fasha." He then turned to all the non-saiyan fighters, except Piccolo and Nail. "You guys should go back. You're no match for Frieza. You'll only be targets."

Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu nodded, and left without hesitation.

Frieza smirked. "It's true Vegeta. Your stronger, but you can't expect to overpower me in this form after a miniscule increase like that."

Vegeta smirked. "You don't stand a chance against my new abilities. I'll admit that you're stronger than me now, but you can't beat me in my transformed state."

Vegeta turned to Goku. "I suggest you and the Nameks stay out of this. This is a job for the Oozaru."

Goku smirked and hovered back. _I'll be looking forward to seeing what the Oozaru can do. I've heard a lot about them from the others on our trip here._

Piccolo growled with anger. He didn't like Vegeta showing off. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Nail. Nail talked to him telepathically.

_Piccolo, I understand that you want to fight as well, however, neither you nor I am even close to a match for Frieza. I Vegeta can do it; we best stay out of his way and let him. _

_Fine, but I won't enjoy this._

Vegeta created a moon ball and threw it up. When he clenched his fist the ball grew bigger.

The four saiyans stared at the ball and started to transform into Oozaru.

Frieza smirked. "I know you're a lot stronger now, but a monkey is still a monkey."

The transformation was complete, and all the saiyans were in control.

Frieza grinned. "Ah, so this is the result of all your training. You've all mastered this form now. I guess I might have to watch myself a little."

Vegeta turned to the other saiyans. "I will fight Frieza myself. Only help if it is absolutely necessary."

The other saiyans nodded.

Goku was amazed at the power of the Oozaru form. _So that's what my tail allowed me to do. _He then became sad. _Then I was the one who trampled grandpa. I'm sorry grandpa._

"I'm going to kill you Frieza!" Vegeta fired a small ki blast to distract Frieza.

Frieza didn't see the trap and swatted the attack away. "Is that the best you can…ah!" Frieza saw Vegeta coming at him.

There was no time to dodge, and Vegeta picked Frieza up and started to squeeze.

Frieza's pain was visible. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head. He struggled to pull himself out of the grip and failed miserably.

"Still breathing? We'll have to change that." Vegeta threw Frieza to the ground and brought his hands together. "Galic Gun!"

Frieza couldn't avoid the blast. It engulfed him completely.

Vegeta dusted off his hands. "It's over."

A laughing sound coming from the smoke told everyone that it was not over.

Frieza slowly rose out of the smoke. He had bruises, but was otherwise unharmed. "Foolish Vegeta. Did you actually think you had killed me? I still have one final transformation left, and this one is much stronger than the last one."

"What! Another transformation?" Vegeta was stunned. _Unbelievable! How strong is Frieza?_

Frieza's body started to shrink. His head resembled the one of his original form, without the horns. He was only about a foot taller than his original form, and his body was mostly all white. His face looked blank, and his skin was shiny.

"Now." Frieza looked at all of them. "The time has come for you to witness the greatest power in the universe."

* * *

What did you think of the battle? Did you like how the advantage shifted?


	12. The Next Level

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Frieza smirked and turned his attention to Vegeta first. "Now…" He fired his Death beam, only barely missing the vital points.

Vegeta's body fell limp on the ground.

"No! Vegeta!" Nappa charged at Frieza. Raditz, and Fasha followed him.

"I guess the saying is true. Monkey see, monkey do." Frieza dodged Nappa's punch and knocked Raditz on his back with a tail whip. He then kicked Nappa in the back, causing him to fall on his stomach.

He started firing a barrage of Death beams that didn't kill the two Oozaru, but made sure that they wouldn't get up any time soon.

Fasha was able to punch Frieza from behind, but her attack had no effect.

Frieza didn't flinch from her blow. He turned around and gave her a female grin. "Attacking me from behind? That's so un-lady like."

"You will not win Frieza! You will be destroyed." Fasha tried to hit Frieza again.

"Impudent fool!" Frieza lifted rocks into the air and hurled them at Fasha. Fasha blocked them.

It was just a distraction so Frieza could get behind her. He trapped her in a bubble and lifted her into the air. "Take this!" Frieza fired the bubble at the ground.

The bubble exploded on impact, and Fasha became unconscious.

Frieza fired a Death beam at the moon ball, destroying it.

Gohan sensed Fasha's power level drop. "Oh no! I have to help Fasha!"

"Gohan…there's nothing you can do for her. We have to wait here." Krillin put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, but it was swatted away.

"I'm going to fight. You guys can come and get everyone to safety or go after the last dragonball if you want. Just stay out of my way!" Gohan took off at full speed.

"Um…Tien, what should we do now?"

"We should stay here. Gohan can take care of himself. Besides, Goku's there and he won't let anything happen."

Goku stood in utter shock as the five Oozaru turned back to normal. Frieza then turned to Goku with a sadistic grin.

"And then there was one." He vanished and reappeared in front of Goku.

Piccolo and Nail tensed up and were about to jump in.

"No you guys!" It was Goku. "Get those five to safety. I'm going to hold Frieza off as long as I can."

Frieza started to laugh. "Go ahead. I'll track you all down eventually and destroy you."

Piccolo and Nail reluctantly picked up the four saiyans and were about to take off.

They all saw a figure approaching from the distance. Goku's eyes widened with fear when he saw who it was.

"Gohan! Stay away from here! Frieza is just too strong!"

Gohan didn't listen and landed next to Goku.

Gohan turned to Piccolo and Nail. "Take those four back. Make sure they survive."

Piccolo and Nail nodded. The look Gohan gave them said that he meant business. They flew away, each holding one saiyan per arm.

Goku looked at Gohan with a shocked expression. He had changed completely. This wasn't the little boy that was always afraid of violence.

Flashback:

_In a forest clearing there were two dinosaurs locked in combat. It was a T.Rex a triceratops. _

_Goku was watching on his flying nimbus. He had come out looking for Gohan, who had wandered off again. The dinosaurs reminded him that the forest was full of predators and was no place for a child of three years. _

_There was a whimpering sound coming from behind a rock where the dinosaurs were fighting. _

_Recognizing it, Goku had nimbus fly as fast as it could to that spot. _

_It was Gohan. The boy was curled up in the fetal position with tears in his eyes. Goku was sure that the fighting dinosaurs were the cause. _

_Goku approached Gohan slowly after dismounting the nimbus. "It's okay Gohan. I'm here now. You're safe." _

"_Daddy!" Gohan got up and ran up to his father, jumping into his arms and clinging tightly. "I'm scared daddy. I'm scared. Please make it stop." _

"_Let's go home. There won't be any fighting there okay." _

"_Okay." Gohan dried his tears and held on tight as Goku got back on the nimbus and had it fly them home. _

End:

Goku was now in awe that his son, who had been like that for most of his life had changed so quickly in a short time. _Amazing! What did they do to make him like this?_

"Stand back dad."

Goku was woken from his trance. "Wh-what?"

"I said stand back. I'm going to fight Frieza myself. You're obviously not strong enough."

Frieza smirked. _This sounds amusing. That brat is actually considering challenging me without his father. _

Goku shook his head with a shocked and worried expression. "No Gohan. There's no way I'm letting you fight this guys by yourself. I've seen how he is. He's ruthless. You'll be killed quickly. He's too strong. We have to fight him together."

"Shut up dad."

"What!"

"Just shut up. I'm fighting him one on one. Just because you're too weak doesn't mean I am. I know I can do this."

"Stop being so arrogant! I'm your father and you'll do as I say!" Gohan's new attitude was getting on Goku's nerves, despite the fact that he was a very tolerant person. He found it hard to accept that Gohan was even capable of being like this.

Frieza was enjoying this. Well. It seems that the father can't control his own son, just what I would expect from a bunch of uncivilized beasts.

"I'm not listening to you. So just stand back and let me do this. I've grown stronger dad. I know it's hard for you to accept that I'm not helpless anymore, but please give me a this chance to test my strength. I am a saiyan…and I share the saiyan's fighting spirit."

Goku reluctantly decided to back down. _I will help if necessary, but for now I'll just watch and see the results of Gohan's training. _

Frieza started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gohan was in a serious mood.

"The fact that you would be foolish enough to challenge me." Frieza continued to laugh.

"I'll show you!" Gohan started the battle with a barrage of punches.

Frieza blocked or dodged all of them, but was caught off guard when Gohan kicked him in the cheek. He was sent flying into a nearby rock.

Goku gaped when he saw that. He didn't think Gohan of all fighters could do that to Frieza.

Frieza got up and smirked. "Impressive…for a baby monkey." His thoughts told a different story. _Darn! How could his kick have hurt that much? He's just a kid! He can't beat me! I am Frieza! Master of the universe!_

"Wake up!" Gohan fired a barrage of energy blasts.

Frieza started deflecting the blasts, but was hit by Gohan's kick again.

"That's twice in a row Frieza. Why don't you stop toying with me and fight seriously?"

Frieza wiped the blood from his cheek and smirked. "Fine. If you're in such a hurry to die I'll use fifty percent of my maximum." Frieza started to power up further. He stopped after a few seconds, and vanished.

Gohan turned his eyes in different directions before blocking Frieza's punch. He threw his own punch.

Frieza blocked and started to throw a barrage of punches.

Gohan blocked all the punches and landed his on punch between Frieza's eyes. He smirked when he saw Frieza cringe. "What's wrong? I thought you said fifty percent was enough to defeat me."

Frieza clutched at the area where he had been hit. "That actually hurt you brat! I'm going to kill you slowly and enjoy every moment of your suffering!"

Gohan wagged his finger, indicating that he wanted Frieza to attack. He had a smirk on his face.

"Why you!" Frieza flew at Gohan with full speed. He started to punch and kick, but all of his attacks were either blocked or dodged.

Gohan countered with a kick and sent Frieza higher into the air. He then flew above Frieza and sent him down. He then disappeared and reappeared under Frieza and started pounding him with a barrage of blows. After a few minutes he grabbed Frieza's tail, flew downwards, and slammed the tyrant into the ground, forming a crater.

Goku's mouth was gaping. Gohan's power is incredible. _Who knew he had this much in him! _

"Had enough Frieza?" Gohan hovered over the crater where he had slammed Frieza into the ground. "Maybe I should finish it now."

Frieza stood up. He did it surprisingly easy for someone who had taken such a beating.

"Maybe you're tougher than I thought."

Frieza smirked. "Very impressive boy. Imagine that, a child like you, being stronger than the saiyan prince himself. You're certainly one of the strongest in the universe kid, but you can't beat me."

"I beg to differ. I've been dominating our battle. You haven't even hurt me yet."

Frieza started to laugh.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You are. The way you look so confident in your own abilities." Frieza grinned sadistically. "I'll enjoy dashing all your hopes to the ground with one hundred percent of my power."

Goku gaped. He had to admit that he was somewhat scared. _He's so strong, yet he isn't at full power! I hope Gohan can beat him._

Frieza started to power up again. His body didn't change much, but his muscles started to grow bigger and bigger. He started to laugh like a maniac, as the power seemed to go to his head.

Gohan covered his face with his arms. Goku did the same.

After a minute, Frieza's power was at its absolute maximum.

Gohan's eyes widened. I had no idea he could ever be this strong!

Frieza smirked when noticed the boy's expression. "Not so tough now are you boy? Perhaps you've come to realize that nobody can defeat me."

Gohan growled quietly. "I won't give up Frieza."

"Off course. You saiyans never knew when to quit."

* * *

Piccolo and Nail landed at the namekian gathering place. They had worried expressions on their faces.

They laid the four saiyans on the ground.

Piccolo looked at those watching with a grim expression. "They were injured badly. It's unlikely that they will survive for long without medical attention."

"Don't worry. I can heal them." Everyone's eyes were now on the young namek Dende. "Guru awakened my ability to heal. I should be able to get all of them back to full strength."

Nail smiled and patted Dende on the head. "They're in your hands now Dende. I trust you."

Piccolo, Nail, and all the others stood back to give Dende some room.

Dende started with Vegeta. He looked to be in the worst shape. He placed his hands on Vegeta and they began to glow. Vegeta's wounds healed up in front of everyone's eyes. It was over in about thirty seconds.

A shocked Vegeta sat up. He examined his hands and looked around him with wide eyes. "What's going on? I could've sworn that I was dying on the battlefield, and now I wake up here."

Piccolo stepped forward to explain. "You should thank Dende. He was the one who healed you."

"Who? The little one over there?" Vegeta turned to his side and saw Dende finishing with Nappa and moving on to Raditz.

After all the saiyans were healed Vegeta stood before Dende. "We are all in your debt little namek. Without your healing powers we would've died."

"You are welcome. I just want to do everything I can to help."

Fasha looked around and was alarmed when she couldn't see Gohan. "Where's Gohan?"

Tien came forward with a concerned expression on his face. "When he sensed your power level decrease he went to fight Frieza. He's still there with his dad."

The fear was clearly there on Fasha's face. Without a word she took off at full speed to where she sensed Frieza.

"We should go too. I doubt my nephew would last long against Frieza."

"Yeah. I think Raditz is right."

Vegeta's eyes widened. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Frieza…his power…it's become so large! There's only one hope left. If a super saiyan doesn't emerge now we're all done for."

The nameks gasped. Piccolo, Nail and the humans all had grim expressions on their faces. The three remaining saiyans took off towards Frieza's power.

* * *

Gohan slammed into a rock after being on the receiving end of Frieza's punch.

"Gohan!" Goku was very worried now. Gohan had lost his advantage when Frieza had powered up.

Gohan struggled to his feet. He was panting heavily.

"Still standing? I guess I'll have to change that." A pinkish aura flared around Frieza's body. He started to fly at Gohan, intending ram into him.

Gohan extended his arm and pointed his middle finger, index finger, and thumb at Frieza. The three formed a triangle and started to charged energy between them.

Frieza didn't seem to care what Gohan was doing. He was too caught up in his own power.

"Galic…Crusher!" Gohan beam fired when Frieza was within a twenty feet of him. It hit Frieza near the left shoulder.

In spite of its power, the blast did nothing to stop Frieza. The attack went as planned and Frieza rammed into Gohan, bulldozing the young saiyan into several rocks before changing the direction upwards. Frieza stopped after he was a few feet in the sky and let Gohan's body fall to the ground.

Fasha came and caught Gohan before he could hit the ground. She landed and cradled his body in her arms. Tears were started to form.

Goku was also starting to tear up.

Fasha felt for a pulse and found a faint one. _He's still alive, but he won't be fighting any time soon._

Frieza smirked. "Don't be sad you two. You'll both be joining him shortly…along with the rest of this miserable planet." Frieza started to laugh. "Stupid little monkey boy thought he could defeat me? Look at him now! He's pathetic! Not so tough now are you, you little shrimp…or should I say chimp?" Frieza continued to laugh.

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz arrived. They all gaped as they looked at Frieza's muscular form.

_This is a nightmare,_ thought Vegeta. _I was foolish to think I could ever beat Frieza._

Nappa was too stunned to speak.

Raditz looked at Gohan who was in Fasha's arms and clenched his fist. "Darn it! I feel so…powerless!"

Frieza looked at the hopeless expressions on all of their faces and continued laughing. He then noticed Goku.

Goku's expression was not hopeless. He had tears in his eyes, and his fists were clenched. He was gritting his teeth and staring at the ground intensely. His body was shaking.

"What's the matter? Is the fear giving you brain damage?" Frieza smirked.

"You…you…you…Monster!" Goku leapt up at Frieza. He was consumed with rage. "Kaioken x30!" Goku put everything he had into one punch.

Instead of taking the punch head of Frieza sidestepped at the last second. "You can't beat me."

"I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me! I won't forgive you!" Goku launched a barrage of punches at Frieza. Frieza easily dodged the punches.

"What is Kakarot doing?" Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Even he can't beat Frieza."

Frieza caught a punch from Goku, and punch him in the face.

Goku fell to the ground. He slowly stood up. "I wont let you…get away with this…"

Frieza snickered a little. "Fool, you don't know when to quit, although I would rather kill you when you're like this."

"You think it's all a game? I'll stop you Frieza! I'll stop you!" Goku rage finally exploded as a golden light erupted from his body.

Everyone who was watching covered their eyes.

* * *

Several miles away on Frieza's ship, Zarbon felt the jolt from Goku's power increase and regained consciousness.

The healing machine detected the change in his brainwave patterns and drained the liquid from the tank. The door opened and Zarbon stepped out.

"What…what was that?" Zarbon power up to dry himself and the armor he was wearing. _I have to find Frieza!

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long. I decided to take a break from this and update some of my other stories that are nearly finished. I have some review questions: 

1-Did you like how the fighting went?(I'm talking about the outcome of the fight and the one with the advantage, not the quality of the writing)

2-Did the scenario seem hopeless for the saiyans when they saw Frieza's max. power form?

3-Did any of you think Zarbon was out of the story?


	13. The True Super Saiyan

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

The light Goku emitted was blinding to everyone. Even Frieza had to use his arm to shield his eyes from the light. It faded away after a few seconds to reveal a golden flame. Goku stood at the flame's center. His hair had spiked and turned gold, and his eyes were now turquoise.

Everyone gaped at Goku. Even Fasha took her eyes off Gohan.

Frieza took a step back. Zarbon's words were in his head again._ …Super…saiyan_

Vegeta stared at Goku with wonder. "It must be true. The legend has finally come true." _But why not me? Why…I deserve this just as much as he does! I'm to one with royal blood in my veins. Why wasn't it me?_

Frieza had heard Vegeta. _I-it's happened. It's finally happened. The super saiyan! _He then covered his fear with anger. "Stupid monkey! You won't beat me with light tricks!"

Goku gave Frieza a cold stare. "I will make you pay Frieza! The forces of good always prevail."

Frieza had heard enough. He started firing a barrage of Deathbeams at Goku. Goku kept phasing out of the way, moving only a few inches to dodge each individual beam.

Frieza became frustrated. "How? How can you dodge at this range?"

Goku vanished and reappeared in front of Frieza.

Frieza started to show fear as he stared into the eyes of the super saiyan. He took a step back. "Who are you? You're not the same."

"I am the light in the darkness. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace." Goku's golden flame flared as he powered up. "Ally to good! Nightmare to you!"

The other saiyans were stunned.

Raditz was the first to smirk. "This is good. Frieza finally has a taste of his own medicine. Who would've thought…Kakarot, the son of a low level becoming a super saiyan?"

Nappa also smirked. "Frieza's reign will be over." Then another thought crossed his mind. "Wait! He wanted Gohan to come with him right."

The other saiyans nodded.

"And Gohan wants to stay with us."

They nodded again.

"What if he tries to use his super saiyan powers to take Gohan by force?"

Fasha became worried. _I hope he doesn't hurt Gohan. If Gohan does go back with him, I'll miss him._

Vegeta shared Nappa's worry, but for a different reason. _I am at Kakarot's mercy now. He's the strongest warrior in the universe. It would be best for me to appease him for now. Mark my words Kakarot…I will also become a super saiyan. _

"Take this stupid monkey! " Frieza tried to punch Goku.

Goku caught the punch and started to squeeze.

Frieza cried out in pain as he knelt and tried in vain to use his other arm to pry off Goku's hand.

"I will show you no mercy Frieza! You had your chances in the past, and yet you refused to give up your evil ways! You're a terrible beast!" Goku noticed Frieza trying to let yank his hand free, and let go.

Frieza went stumbling back, but was able to regain footing before falling over. He smirked at Goku. "I'm a beast? Oh, and what about you mister super saiyan? Weren't the saiyans the ones who purged countless planets? They were killers. All of them."

"They've paid for their crimes."

"They have? Is that why their planet was destroyed? I thought it was because I destroyed it."

Goku became angrier. "What kind of monster destroys an entire planet?"

"Try and calm your temper. I could lead to…trouble!" Frieza suddenly leapt forward and rammed into Goku. He bulldozed the super saiyan several feet. Into rocks and other obstacles.

Goku wasn't getting hurt badly, but he realized that Frieza was desperate to win, and could try anything. He gathered his energy and put his feet in the ground, stopping Frieza's bulldozing. _He's desperate. I'll have to end this fast._

Frieza didn't have time to react, as Goku lifted him up and kneed him in the gut to send him flying.

Goku then appeared above Frieza and sent him crashing to the ground with a powerful blow. He then cupped his hands together. "Kamehameha!"

Frieza opened his eyes and saw the blast heading towards him. "I will not be killed!" He fired his own blast at Goku's. The two attacks collided and the advantaged shifted for a few seconds before Goku's blast overwhelmed Frieza's.

Nappa raised his hand in the air. "Yes! It's over! Take that Frieza!"

"Frieza isn't that weak." Vegeta stared at the rubble with a look that showed no emotion.

"Is something wrong Vegeta?"

"Yes. Frieza's still here."

When the smoke cleared Frieza's bulky form was reveled. He was covered in burn marks and had several open wounds. He was panting heavily.

Goku landed on the ground in front of Frieza. "Look at you. You're past your peak. Your body is fatiguing. There's no point in fighting you anymore."

Frieza became agitated. "What do you mean?"

"I've proven my point. I thought you'd be stronger than this, but someone at your level is not difficult for me to stop. You've met a warrior you couldn't destroy, and now you're broken. Just live with the shame. For your sake I hope we never meet again."

Frieza became very angry. "I'm not a threat? How dare you? I am Frieza! Lord and master of the galaxy! You won't beat me because I am mighty and you are not!" Frieza lifted into the air and raised his finger. "I'm going to destroy this planet!"

Goku just smirked at him.

The saiyan were all alarmed at Goku's behavior.

Vegeta clenched his fists in disgust. "That arrogant fool! After all that about showing no mercy…he's just going to let Frieza live?"

Raditz was more focused on the attack. "Frieza's going to destroy the planet, and Kakarot's not lifting a finger to stop him."

Nappa put both his hands on his head, revealing his panicked state. "Is he crazy? Even if he's a super saiyan, he can't breathe in outer space!"

Goku was only smirking at Frieza. His gaze was focused on Frieza's left shoulder.

"Let's see how confident you are without air to breathe!" Frieza started to laugh, but stopped when he noticed that he wasn't gathering energy in his left arm. "What the? What's going on?" Frieza then noticed the hole near his left shoulder. "Aaaah! Since when was that there?"

Goku chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You still don't remember? I guess I wouldn't expect since you were caught up in your own power when it happened."

"When what happened? What did you do?"

"It's not what I did, it's what my son did before you knock him unconscious."

"What…Wait! I remember now!"

Flashback:

"_Galic…Crusher!" Gohan's attack made contact with Frieza's shoulder. _

_Frieza ignored Gohan's attack and rammed into him, knocking the boy unconscious._

End

Frieza's mouth gaped. "That…brat! Now I can't destroy the planet!"

Goku turned his back to Frieza and started to walk towards Gohan.

"Where are you going?"

"You can't destroy the planet or beat me in an honest fight. What point is there for me to continue?" Goku's hair faded back to its normal color.

Frieza clenched his fists in anger. _I don't have to fight honestly._ He opened both his palms and formed two energy disks in his hands. "Take this monkey!"

Fasha saw the disks coming behind Goku. "Kakarot lookout!"

Goku turned around and ducked, barely avoiding the disks. He immediately jumped into the air and power back up to his super saiyan form. His anger was back again. "I give you a chance to live! And this is how you repay me?"

Frieza smirked and moved his fingers, directing the disks to come back at Goku.

Goku sensed the disks and started to avoid them. He kept moving to avoid being hit by the disks, but it was a continuous game of cat and mouse.

Vegeta was dismayed again. "Kakarot can't keep dodging that forever. That transformation will surely take its toll on him."

Goku was thinking the same thing. He then got an idea. He flew towards Frieza at full speed.

Frieza smirked. "I see what you're up to."

Goku flew up at the last second. _I hope this works. I'm starting to fatigue a little._

Frieza saw the disks coming at him, but he wasn't worried. _I'll just stop the disks at the last minute and send them up to surprise him. _Frieza stopped one disk with his right arm, but forgot about the time lag for his left arm due to Gohan's injury. To his horror, the disk didn't stop in time; it cut through his torso.

The saiyans all smirked as the two halves of Frieza's body fell to the ground.

* * *

Zarbon thought he heard Frieza's yelling, and came close enough to see Frieza being cut in half. He was shocked.

_Oh no! Lord Frieza's dead?_ He then remembered that the saiyans had become stronger than him. He was especially focused on Goku, who hovered triumphantly above Frieza. _I have to get to King Cold, and tell him what happened. _

* * *

Frieza's eyes shut. His power level seemed to drop to zero.

Goku looked at him carefully before turning to the others. "It's over. Why don't we all head back and regroup?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Gohan needs to be healed."

Goku suddenly powered down to his normal state and fell to the ground. Raditz picked him up.

"Are you alright Kakarot?"

"Yeah…just tired."

The four saiyans took off and flew towards the namekian gathering.

* * *

When they were far enough Zarbon came out of hiding. He cautiously walked up to Frieza. He was startled when Frieza's hand reached out and grabbed his ankle.

"Z-Zarbon…h-help me…" Frieza was alive, barely.

"Y-yes lord Frieza. Right away." Zarbon picked Frieza up and flew towards the ship, keeping a low profile. Loyalty wasn't his main motivation. _I won't stand a chance against the saiyans without Frieza…and King Cold would kill me for telling him of his son's death. _

* * *

A few minutes after getting back, Dende healed Goku and Gohan.

"Thanks Dende. I guess this is goodbye. Frieza's gone…and I know that Gohan has a safe place to live."

Raditz was surprised. "You're not going to force him to come with you?"

"No. It's not my style to do that. If Gohan's happy with you, I'll let him stay."

Guru came out of his tower to make an announcement. "This will be my final hour. As I've told you, my death was drawing near. I have picked a new keeper of the dragonballs."

The nameks were all sad, as were the humans and Goku. The saiyans didn't show their sadness, thought a small amount was there. Guru had helped them realize greater power than they thought possible.

Guru put his head on the second oldest namek in the group. "My son. It is your turn to be the eldest namek. I trust you will lead everyone with wisdom and courage."

"Yes father."

Guru slowly faded away. The nameks started to tear up.

* * *

Zarbon reached the ship, and rushed Frieza to the healing chamber. After carefully putting Frieza in place he started the healing process and then went to the control room to fire up the engine for takeoff.

_The healing chamber can't heal him, but it should hopefully buy him enough time. I need a witness so Cold doesn't consider me a coward who left his master for dead. _

The ship took off into the deep reaches of space.

* * *

After ten minutes of crying the nameks finally got control of themselves.

The elder turned to the others with some important business. "We have to call Purunga to undo the damage Frieza cause to us." He then turned to the saiyan. "Would you like us to restore your home planet?"

"Sure," replied Nappa. Vegeta remained silent.

The elder called Purunga. The dragon was huge; at least three times the size of Shenron.

"What is your first wish?"

"Please Purunga can you undo the damage done by Frieza?" The elder spoke in Namekian.

The dragon's eyes glowed. "I cannot…but if you grant me more power I will be able to do it."

"Very well." The elder got into a meditative pose. His body started to glow as he transferred some energy to Purunga. "There."

Purunga's eyes glowed. "Now your first wish has been granted. What is your next wish?"

The elder asked Purunga to revive planet Vegeta with all the saiyans on it.

"That wish cannot be granted entirely."

Nappa was shocked. "Why not?"

"Because most of the saiyans died from the explosion, not the attack. It counts as a natural death, which I cannot bring the, back from. The matter from the planet has since been scattered and is part of other things now. Bringing it back would disrupt the balance, and without a planet, those I can revive would die a slow and painful death again."

Nappa sighed. "That's too bad. I guess we'll have to use the wish for something else."

The elder turned to the earthlings. "Do you want Purunga to send you all back home?"

"No," replied Goku. "I could use the time on the trip to think of an explanation to Chichi. She'll be mad when she realizes that I couldn't bring Gohan back."

"Then I guess we'll just save the next two wishes for later." He turned to Purunga. "That one wish was all we needed."

"Very well. Until the next summoning." The dragon disappeared into the balls, which then scattered across namek.

Vegeta immediately took off.

"Hey Vegeta! Wait up!" Nappa, Raditz, Gohan, and Fasha took off after Raditz.

Krillin took out a capsule and made their ship appear. "I guess this is goodbye. We better get going to. Our friends would be worried."

The elder nodded. "Know this my friends. You will all be in our hearts forever."

After saying their goodbyes, the six fighters from Earth took off in their space ship.

* * *

"He's gone!" Vegeta was shocked as he looked around for any sign of Frieza. "That idiot didn't finish him off when he had the chance."

Gohan saw a trail of blood. "He went this way." The saiyans followed Gohan. They came to the spot where Frieza's ship had taken off. They could see the impression the ship made when it first landed.

Vegeta knelt and slammed his fist into the ground, making a small crater. "Curse you Frieza!"

Raditz looked up at the sky. "His ship is nowhere in sight. What now prince?"

"We train Raditz. Kakarot was too naïve to finish Frieza off. We must train until we're strong enough, then track him down and destroy him."

Fasha grinned. "Sounds like a plan. Why don't we head back to the ship and start now."

Vegeta smirked. "Yes. Let's start now. Every second counts." _I will train and someday become a super saiyan. Then I will finish Frieza myself._

The five saiyans flew towards their spaceship.

* * *

Nobody knew that the entire battle with Frieza had been caught on tape, by a device now larger than a housefly. The video was beamed back to Earth where an old man with white hair received it.

The made fiddled with his beard as he watched the tape. _Goku's power has risen to levels beyond my calculations. I will have to do more research on it before I'm ready. _

The doorbell rang. It came from a house that was in the mountains, and attached to the secret lab. The house was at a distance to keep all eyes away from the lab entrance.

The old man answered the door and saw two teenagers about fourteen years old.

"Hello sir. We need a place to stay. We're just passing by," said the girl who had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Please sir. We don't have any food and our clothes are starting to tear," said the boy, who looked like a mirror image of his sister, with the exception of being slightly taller and having black hair.

The old man was about to send them away, but decided against it. "Please come in." He let them into the house. "Make yourselves at home. I will be back shortly."

As the two teenagers sat on the couch the old man went into the study and pulled one of the books out of the bookcase. The bookcase slid to the side, and closed after he had entered the passage behind it. He was soon back in the lab. He walked up to a chamber that said thirteen. He opened the hatch and the being stepped out.

"Hello Dr. Gero. How may I serve you."

"Thirteen. I have some…guests upstairs, and I want you to show them some…hospitality."

Thirteen grinned sadistically. "Please elaborate."

Dr. Gero started to explain his plans for the two unsuspecting teens.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. The next few chapters won't focus on Gohan, so I'm debating whether or not to end this story and make them part of the sequel. This story will become less focused on Gohan, and more focused on another charecter in addition to Gohan.


	14. Garlic Junior Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

It had been three years since the defeat of Frieza on Namek, and the Earth was enjoying an age of prosperity. However, in one city, all was not well.

A terrified couple huddled together for comfort in a now ruined city.

"What do we have here?" The terrified couple saw the five beings responsible.

The one in the middle was the smallest. He was obviously the boss. He had gray skin and pointy ears.

Another one looked more human, and had orange hair and pale skin. Another one was big, with a pair of horns on his head and teal skin. Another was nearly as large, with brown skin and long red hair. The last one was short and fat, with a build similar to Guldo's. He also had brown skin, and wore a cap that covered any possible hair he had.

The one in the middle blasted the terrified couple away. "That puts an end to the people of this town. We now have bigger fish to fry. I still have to get my revenge on that brat, Gohan."

"Shall we start at Kami's lookout lord Garlic?" asked the one with orange hair.

"Yes Spice. We shall pay Kami a little visit."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kame house, all of the Z-fighters and their families were gathered. They were there for a party.

Goku landed on the island with Chichi in his arms. Chichi didn't like the fact that Gohan wouldn't come, but she had learned to deal with it after a year.

"Hey guys we're here!" Everyone inside rushed outside.

Yamcha shook hands with Goku. "Hey Goku. Long time no see."

"Hi Yamcha."

"Hey Goku. I want you to meet someone." Krillin walked up to Goku. A girl with blue hair was walking next to him. "This is my girlfriend Maron."

Goku smiled. "Congratulations, and nice to meet you Maron."

"You must be the guys from space." Maron shook Goku's hand.

As everyone talked Goku sensed something terrible. "Chichi, I have to go somewhere."

Chichi was confused. Why would Goku want to leave during a party? "What is it Goku? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know what's going on, but I felt a strange disturbance. Don't tell the others. I don't want to alarm them."

"Okay Goku. Just be careful."

Goku gave Chichi a thumbs up. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I am a super saiyan." Goku took off.

"Where's Goku heading off to?" Krillin had seen Goku talk to Chichi and then fly off."

"He just had some errands to run. He'll be back shortly."

"Right." Krillin went to look for his girlfriend.

Kami was outside, staring over the edge of the lookout. He had sensed the deaths of many people.

* * *

_This energy…it feels familiar. _Kami's eyes widened as five beings materialized behind him. "Garlic Junior. It's been a long time."

Garlic Junior smirked. "Too long. I believe it's time you gave me the position of Earth's guardian."

"Never!" Kami turned around and looked across the group. "I see you've found new servants to do your bidding."

"Why don't you introduce yourselves Spice Boys."

"I'm Spice," said the one with orange hair.

"I'm Vinegar," said the large one with gray skin.

"I'm Mustard," said the large brown one.

"And I'm Salt," said the smallest one.

Mr. Popo came running outside. "Kami!"

"Warn Goku Mr. Popo!"

"But Kami!"

"Just do it! I will hold them off while I can!"

Garlic Junior got an evil grin on his face. "Do it Mr. Popo. Tell Goku and his son to come here if they want to see Kami alive again, and also get Piccolo if you can."

Mr. Popo looked at Kami one last time before pulling out his magic carpet and leaving to find Goku.

* * *

Goku landed in the ruined city. He was shocked. _Who could have done this? Why?_

"So you also sensed it."

Goku snapped out of his trance and saw Piccolo standing next to him. "Hi Piccolo. When did you get here?"

"I've been here for a while now, but I couldn't find any survivors. The entire city is in ruins. Whoever did this must have had amazing power."

"Who do you think it was?"

"How should I know?"

"Well…I guess we should see if we can sense any abnormal power level."

"Right. I've been having some disturbing images in my meditation. I think Kami might be in danger."

"Kami in danger?"

"That's right. Whoever did this might try to kill Kami, which would result in my death and the loss of the dragonballs."

"Should we go find Kami then?"

"Off course we should, and we already know where he is!"

Goku winced at Piccolo's tone. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because you're being stupid, and idiocy is something I do not tolerate."

"Goku! Piccolo!"

Goku and Piccolo saw Mr. Popo coming from behind on his magic carpet.

"What's wrong Mr. Popo? Did something happen to Kami?"

"Goku…its Garlic Junior!"

"What?" Piccolo grabbed Mr. Popo by the closest thing to a collar on his outfit. "Is this some kind of joke? Garlic Junior was sealed away in the dead zone years ago!"

"I'm telling the truth. He's taken over the lookout. I don't know how he got back."

Goku turned to Piccolo. "You were right. Kami is in danger, and I'll bet Garlic Junior was behind the destruction of this city."

"We should head back to the lookout now."

Goku, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo flew towards the lookout.

* * *

Garlic Junior stood triumphantly on top of the lookout. Goku is coming. _I can sense him. _

Spice walked up to him and bowed. "Lord Garlic. We've found the blackwater mist."

"Excellent. Just open it and dip it over the side. The entire planet will become our demon slaves. Then they will help us gather the dragonballs so I can wish my father back."

"You're a genius Lord Garlic."

"Thank you Spice."

Spice removed the cork from the bottle and turned it upside down over the side of the lookout. The mist spread quickly across the globe.

"You will not succeed Garlic Junior."

Garlic Junior turned his attention to a small glass bottle with a cork sealing the top. Inside was Kami, who had been shrunk down to a small size.

Garlic Junior smirked at Kami. "Goku has no idea what he's up against. I'll torture him and then kill him."

* * *

"I can see the lookout…but what's that black stuff?" Goku, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo could see the blackwater mist spreading as the came closer to the lookout. The altitude they were flying at kept them safe from the effects of the mist.

Mr. Popo gasped. "That's the blackwater mist! It turns people into demons."

Goku became horrified. "What's he planning?"

"He wants to make the world his own kingdom. What's worse, if the effects of the mist aren't reverse in a day, they will become permanent."

"How do we reverse them?"

"We need the mystic water. If we journey to the bottom of the lookout and spread it, it will be carried around the world by the seven winds, and return everyone to their normal selves."

"Then that's our objective."

"Don't forget about Garlic Junior Goku. He'll be waiting for us."

"Don't worry Piccolo. I've taken all of that into account."

Goku, Piccolo and Mr. Popo landed on the lookout, and saw Garlic Junior and the Spice Boys waiting there for them.

Several feet away was the small fly sized robot camera that had been tracking Goku on Namek. It was still sending messages to the laboratory.

* * *

This saga will be short. I'm just writing it to bridge the gap to the next main story.


	15. Get the Sacred Water

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Garlic Junior and his minions started grinned devilishly at Goku and Piccolo.

Garlic Junior took a few steps forward. "So Goku. We meet again. I hope you're ready to die. You can't win when your son isn't there to fight your battles for you."

Goku became shocked. "Gohan beat you?"

Garlic Junior laughed. "You mean nobody told you? He unleashed his inner strength and threw me into the Dead Zone." Garlic Junior became serious at that last part. "Why don't you tell me where he is? I might spare your life."

Goku gritted his teeth. "Never!"

"I didn't think so. I'll just torture the information out of you."

Goku contacted Kami mentally. _"Kami…You told me that Garlic Junior became careless and accidentally got caught in the Dead Zone's grip. Why didn't you tell me it was Gohan?"_

Kami's voice was faint because on his predicament, but he was still able to speak to Goku. _"I'm sorry Goku. I just thought that telling you would convince you to train him. He was just a boy, and that power only came out because of trauma." _

"_I understand Kami. Don't worry. I'll finish what Gohan started."_

Garlic Junior walked into the throne room of the lookout. He put Kami's bottle next to him. "Why don't you entertain me? Let's see how well you do against my new underlings."

The four spice boys spread out.

Goku and Piccolo stepped between them.

Goku turned his head slightly to look at Mr. Popo out of the corner of his eye. "Go to Korin Tower, you'll be safe there. We'll be back once we deal with these guys."

"Ok. Just be careful." Mr. Popo took off towards Korin Tower on his carpet.

Goku and Piccolo took their fighting stances. The Spice Boys began flying circles around them. They quickly became a blur.

"Just hold your ground Piccolo. We can beat them."

"You don't need to state the obvious." Piccolo threw down his cape and turban.

Spice suddenly lashed out at Piccolo, sending him towards Vinegar, who knocked him down with a blow to the back.

Vinegar smirked at Goku. "Looks like you're alone now."

Goku gritted his teeth. _Darn it! Piccolo can't fight at full strength with Kami imprisoned in that bottle. He didn't stand a chance._

The four spice boys thrust their arms out, trapping Goku in a red web of some sort. Goku struggled, but couldn't get free.

Salt laughed. "You fool. The harder you struggle, the tighter the bind becomes. You'll never win."

The other spice boys joined his laughter.

Goku smirked. "I've only just begun to fight. Kaioken!" The red aura surrounded Goku. It tore the binding web off. Goku then turned his attention to salt, and in one swift motion, he destroyed him with a ki blast. Goku's Kaioken aura then faded. "Who's next?"

The spice boys gritted their teeth. Garlic Junior smirked.

Piccolo slowly got back up. "Sorry Goku. I guess I forgot that I can't fight at full power without Kami free."

"Don't worry Piccolo. We can still beat these guys. Then we'll show Garlic Junior."

"Why you!" Mustard flew forward and tried to hit Goku, but he dodged and got behind him.

"Take this!" Goku kicked Mustard in the spine, sending him flying forward. "Kamehameha!" The attack made a hole through Mustard's torso. He collapsed on the floor and quickly died.

"Now it's my turn!" Piccolo started to increase his size. Instead of become a giant, he settled on being about ten feet tall. He targeted Vinegar, and started to exchange blows with him.

Goku turned his attention to spice. "I guess you're my next opponent."

Spice smirked. "You can't beat me as easily as you did those two."

* * *

On earth the people had turned into monsters. They now had fangs and were trashing the cities they had worked so hard to maintain.

Tien and Chaotzu had been indoors when the mist spread to their area. They remained unaffected, but had to fend off the animals that attacked them.

A large, T.Rex-like dinosaur came charging out of the woods. Its pupils had disappeared and it was on a rampage of destruction.

"Get ready Chaotzu. He's almost here."

Chaotzu stayed focused on the dinosaurs. The dinosaur reached a tree that was only forty feet away from their cabin.

"Now!"

"Right Tien!" Chaotzu used his telekinetic powers to lift the dinosaur up and into a ravine that it couldn't climb out of.

The dinosaur roared and bashed its head against the rock in a futile attempt to bring its targets down to it.

Chaotzu looked at it with pity. "I hope its head was hard, because if it gets back to normal it'll have a very big headache."

"It will get back to normal. Goku will find a way. He's done the impossible before."

"You're right Tien. Goku will do it. We have to keep this under control here until he does."

Tien nodded, and then peered over Chaotzu's shoulder. "There's a triceratops coming!"

"Here we go." Chaotzu lifted the Triceratops up with his powers, but hesitated to drop it in the ravine. "Are you sure I should put him in with the other one?"

"Don't worry, they won't fight each other, only us."

"Okay then." Chaotzu placed the Triceratops in the ravine where it promptly joined the other one in bashing its head against the sides.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was sparring with Vegeta on a distant planet. The saiyans had found an uninhabited, but hospitable planet. Vegeta had decided to train Gohan personally.

"You're doing well." Vegeta kept blocking and dodging Gohan's punches. Gohan kept punching at him with determination. They stopped after about five minutes.

"Was that okay Vegeta?"

"You did fine boy. Now why don't you power up and show me your true power?"

"Okay." Gohan focused, and dug into his deepest reserves of power. With a mighty yell he arched backwards and his aura flared.

Vegeta was stunned. _Who knew this kid had so much power. It feels like he's just as strong as Frieza. My Oozaru forms power has nearly caught up, but my base form is nothing like this! Imagine what it would be like if he became a super saiyan!_

"Is my power good?"

"You've come a long way Gohan. I'm very proud of you. You might even be a match for Frieza some day." Vegeta had grown fonder of Gohan since the battle on Namek, though he would never admit to it. He almost thought of Gohan as a son.

* * *

Back on the lookout Goku was starting to gain the advantage against Spice.

"After all that talk, this is your best?" Goku kneed Spice in the gut, and laced his fingers together before bringing both hands down on Spice's back.

Spice fell to the floor, making a small crater around him. He slowly got up and glared at Goku. "You will pay. Even if you beat me, you will never beat Garlic Junior."

"Guys like you never learn. You don't realize that hurting people only leads to your own pain. Your desire to kill me is hurting you. Garlic Junior doesn't care about you. I'll let you live if you promise never to hurt people again."

"Never!"

"Then I have no choice." Goku fired a powerful blast that left no remains of Spice.

Piccolo was fighting evenly with Vinegar.

"This fight doesn't seem to be going anywhere Piccolo."

"I'll defeat you, I know you're weaker than me."

"Then why haven't you beaten me?" Vinegar smirked. "Oh that's right, you need Kami to be free before you can fight at your best. How pathetic, relying on an old man like him."

Piccolo growled in anger and frustration as he continued the fight. He then saw that Goku had beaten Spice. "You're friend wasn't as lucky as you are."

"What?" Vinegar was shocked when he saw that Spice was defeated. "How can Goku be that strong?"

Piccolo smirked. "We've all been training. You didn't think we would be as weak as we were the last time did you?" Piccolo then punched Vinegar in the face, and blocked a counter punch.

Goku started to approach Garlic Junior with a serious expression on his face. "I thought years in the Dead Zone would have made you realize the error of you ways. Now I see that I was wrong."

Garlic Junior smirked. He picked up Kami's bottle and raised it. "You want this?"

Goku gritted his teeth. His red aura came back, and he vanished.

Garlic Junior's eyes widened as Goku reappeared in front of him and snatched the bottle away.

"B-but how did you?"

"I've been training. It was foolish to come back here and try to hurt the people of this planet." Goku broke the top of the bottle and threw the bottle of the ground.

The bottle exploded into smoke, and the smoke came together and became Kami.

"Thank you Goku. Now I will need you to keep Garlic Junior busy, while I get the sacred water and spread it."

Goku smirked. "Don't worry Kami. I can do that. Piccolo! Kami's free! You can now use your full power!"

Piccolo started to laugh like a villain. "Time to end this." He punched Vinegar into the air. He then appeared above him and brought both his hands down on Vinegar's back, sending him to the ground.

Vinegar got up slowly. "That's it! You'll-"

Vinegar was cut off when Piccolo appeared next to him and grabbed his arm. Piccolo threw Vinegar, and hit him in mid air with a mouth blast. Vinegar was destroyed, and Piccolo shrank back to his normal size.

"Looks like you're outnumbered Garlic." Piccolo walked up to where the others were. "As Goku said, it was a mistake for you to come here."

Goku turned to Kami. "Go get the sacred water."

"I will." Kami ran inside as fast as he could.

"Oh no you don't." Garlic Junior was about to attack Kami, but Goku grabbed his wrist. Garlic Junior turned to Goku and glared at him. "Let me go."

"Your fight is with me Garlic."

Garlic growled, and then saw Kami come back out with the sacred water.

"It will take me a few hours to spread this around the world. You'll have to hold Garlic back for that amount of time."

"Don't worry Kami. Now go. We're running out of time."

Kami nodded and took off.

Garlic started to growl even louder. "No! My plan!"

Goku glared at Garlic Junior, squeezing his wrist. "You make me sick! People like you will never be satisfied!"

Garlic Junior struggled to break Goku's grip, but to no avail.

"I gave you a chance to leave in peace, and you had time in the Dead Zone to think about your actions! And this is what you do when you get out!"

Piccolo then realized something. "How did you get out of the Dead Zone?"

Garlic Junior smirked at the question. "It was the Makyo star."

"The Makyo star?"

"Yes. It's a star that rarely comes close to the Earth. Its proximity to the planet gave me the boost I needed to shatter my prison and escape."

"Your plans end here Garlic." Goku lifter Garlic and threw him to the outer area of the lookout. "You've lost. Leave while you still can."

"No! No! I will never give up! Never!" Garlic charged at Goku and started exchanging blows with him.

Goku kicked Garlic Junior back. "You can't beat me Garlic. I'm too strong for you. While you've been floating around in the Dead Zone, I've gotten stronger."

Garlic started to laugh while gritting his teeth. "You think you're the only one…the only one who trains…during my time in the Dead Zone my power has increased…dramatically!" Garlic Junior fired ki beams from his eyes.

Goku and Piccolo leapt out of the way, and the attack destroyed the front half of the lookout's palace.

"I will make you both pay! I am immortal! You will never beat me!" Garlic Junior's body grew as his skin turned from gray to a grayish green color. His muscles bulged, and his upper body became exposed due to his clothes ripping.

Goku stepped forward. "I remember that. You used that transformation to beat me the last time you came."

"I will crush you and Piccolo."

Goku smirked. "You're not the only one with a transformation." Goku clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. His power started to rise, and his hair spike.

Garlic Junior's eyes widened. _What is this?_

With a final yell Goku's hair spiked and his pupil's turned turquoise. "Let's see how well you do against a super saiyan."

"Super saiyan?" Garlic Junior started to laugh. "It doesn't matter how powerful you become. You can't kill an immortal!"

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, this saga is already half way through.


	16. Is Super Saiyan Enough?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Goku flew at Garlic Junior, ready to engage him in combat. Garlic Junior tried to hit Goku with a beam of red energy from his fist. Goku dodged it and slammed his own fist into Garlic Junior.

"Aagha!" Garlic Junior spat up saliva as he bent over in pain.

"There's more where that came from." Goku started launching a barrage of blows. Garlic Junior looked like he was having a seizure as he helplessly took the full force of each blow without being able to retaliate. Goku then sent him flying back with a powerful kick.

Garlic Junior landed on his back. _How could he be this strong? It doesn't make any sense. He can't be human!_

Goku descended upon Garlic Junior and punched a hole through his midsection before he could get up. "It's over."

Piccolo's mouth was gaping. _Amazing! I had no idea Goku could generate this much power as a super saiyan! He will defeat Garlic Junior._

Goku's eyes widened when he saw the hole in Garlic Junior filling up. Garlic Junior started to laugh as he stood up. He seemed completely unharmed.

"Fool! Did you honestly think it would be that easy? I told that I was immortal. This super saiyan of yours is impressive, but even it must have its limit. You can't beat me no matter how powerful you become!"

Goku smirked. "This battle is far from over, and I'm far from at my limit, so don't, make your victory speech just yet."

Goku vanished and reappeared behind Garlic Junior. He picked the giant up and threw him into the air. He then appeared above him and sent him back down with a bone-crushing blow.

Garlic Junior got back up with a smirk on his face. He motioned for Goku to attack again.

Goku obliged, and kicked him in the side of the head, sending him flying in the direction of the kick. He then went ahead of him and sent him into the air with another kick. He then appeared in front of him and kneed him in the gut. He followed that attack with a barrage of punches. He finished his assault by putting a hand on Garlic Junior's chest and firing a powerful ki blast that tore a hole through his heart.

Garlic Junior's body went limp as he plummeted to the ground. He showed no signs of life as he lay on the ground.

Goku landed on near him. The smile he had on his face quickly disappeared when he saw the wound healing.

After the hole was filled Garlic Junior stood up again. He had a grin on his face. "That was fun. Let's do it again."

Goku growled in frustration. "Let's see you get back up from this. Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Goku's attack pushed Garlic Junior back like a bulldozer. It pushed him a few feet away from the edge of the lookout before exploding. Garlic Junior's body fell to Earth.

After recovering in mid air, Garlic Junior flew back up to the lookout and landed with a smug grin on his face.

Goku glared at him. "Darn you!" His aura flared as he charged at Garlic Junior again.

* * *

Kami was currently flying over West City. He had a look of sorrow on his face as he saw the people destroying the very cities they created.

"Here we are." He poured the sacred water of the city.

As the water rained down on the citizens, their throats seemed to be burning. They clutched at their throats as if the pain was unbearable. Many of them started to scream. This lasted for a minute of two before they started to regain their conscious thought.

"What happened?"

"Hey look! Our city's been destroyed!"

"Who did this?"

"I know this my sound crazy, but I think we did."

"What! That is crazy."

Kami sighed. _Don't worry Goku. I'm half way done already._

* * *

Meanwhile, in space the saiyans had just finished training.

Raditz wiped the sweat from his forehead as he sat down to eat. "Man that was intense. My body fells really sore."

"I'm going to take a shower." Nappa walked across the hallway of their new base to the shower room.

"I can't wait to eat!" Gohan sat down next to his uncle.

"You did well kid. None of us could keep up with Vegeta the way you can. No wonder he decided to train you personally."

"You've done well Gohan," said Vegeta as he approached them. "Frieza will be in big trouble when we catch up to him."

All the saiyans within earshot smirked. They would enjoy hunting Frieza down.

"The food is ready." Fasha pulled five food containers out of the cooking machine. "Here." She handed one to each of them and left one on the nearby table for Nappa.

The saiyans started stuffing their faces immediately. It only took them a few minutes to finished eating. They were all satisfied with food. It had more nutrition that the food on earth and it took less of it to satisfy them.

Gohan then realized something. "Hey guys, do we have any idea where Frieza could be?"

Vegeta spoke after swallowing his last bite. "We don't, but we do know where to start. Our computer has files on all the planets the Cold Empire controls. We can search the systematically. We're bound to find him eventually."

"But won't that take a long time, especially with Frieza on the run?"

"Not necessarily. I know Frieza's attitude. He'll want revenge on the saiyan race. Chances are that he'll come to us when he's fully healed. His father is nearly as strong as he is. He won't be afraid of us and won't try to hide from us. We won't have much of a problem finding them. We just need to cause some commotion and Frieza will come to deal with us…but he'll be the one dead when the fighting ends."

The computer screen started beeping. Fasha went up to the monitor to find out what it was. After pressing a few buttons she saw the clear signatures of space pods.

"We've got company. There are at least twelve of them, thought the readings show that none of them are a match for any of us."

Nappa had heard everything as he excited the shower room. "Seems like Frieza's sending his men to find us."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Let's go outside and see what they want, but don't attack unless they do so first."

The five saiyans went outside and saw the twelve pods crash into the ground several yards away from the base. When the hatches opened twelve warriors wearing armor stepped out. They all had spiky hair that was either black or brown.

Vegeta noticed the tails that were wrapped around their waists. "You're saiyans aren't you."

They all smirked. A brown-haired one, obviously the strongest, stepped forward. "We're glad to finally find you Prince Vegeta. We've been looking all over for you. Since our planet's destruction, we've been living below Frieza's radar."

Vegeta also smirked. "Are there more of you?"

"Not that I know of, but we haven't had any contact with another group since the planet's destruction. There might be more of us out there that we don't know about."

Vegeta grinned. "This is perfect. How would all of you like to accompany us on a journey to kill Frieza, once we've finished our training here?"

The saiyan turned to the others, who all grinned in unison. He then turned back to Vegeta with a devilish grin on his face. "We would be delighted to. We've been fantasizing doing that for a long time now. It will be a privilege to do it."

All the saiyans started laughing; Frieza was going to be in big trouble soon.

* * *

Back on Earth Goku was getting frustrated. Every time he struck Garlic Junior down, he would get back up.

Goku was starting to tire. His breathing was heavy.

Garlic Junior smirked. "What's wrong? Getting tired?"

Goku growled. "Darn it…can't give up." He flew at Garlic Junior as fast as he could.

Garlic Junior dodged Goku's punch and sent him flying back with his own punch. _Goku's new transformation comes with a temper problem. Getting Goku fired up will give me the edge, and it appears that this transformation is starting to take its toll on him. _

Goku jumped back to his feet and fired a one handed Kamehameha wave. "Darn you!"

Garlic Junior went out of the attack's path, and ran up to Goku, grabbing his hair and slamming his face into the ground. He then flew back wards to gain distance before Goku got back up.

Piccolo's eyes were wide with horror. _Oh no! Goku has a harder time controlling his temper as a super saiyan, and Garlic Junior is using this to his advantage. Every second Goku is growing weaker, while Garlic's power remains the same due to his immortality._

Goku screamed in anger and charged at Garlic Junior again.

Piccolo tried to warn him. "Goku no! He's trying to get you angry. Don't fall into his trap."

Goku didn't listen. His punch made contact with Garlic Junior's gut. He followed up with a kick to the side of his torso. He then started to vanish, and hit Garlic Junior, and repeat this. It looked like he was hitting him around like a pinball. Goku finally ended it by sending Garlic Junior to the floor of the lookout with another blow.

Garlic Junior struggled to his feet, but maintained his smirk. He could already fell his body repairing itself.

Goku cupped his hands together. "Ka-me-ha-me!"

Piccolo's eyes widened. "Goku! Don't-"

"HA!" Goku's attack enveloped Garlic Junior. Goku was panting from the effort.

When the smoke cleared Garlic Junior was hovering in mid air. He had an evil grin on his face. The ground he stood on, along with nearly half the lookout, had been destroyed by the blast.

Garlic Junior wagged his finger at Goku, like a parent scolding a child. "Temper, temper."

"D-darn you!"

"Goku! Stop! He's trying to make you loose control!" Piccolo's warnings fell on deaf ears.

Goku was now blinded by rage. "I'll destroy you!" He dived down, hoping to collide with Garlic Junior.

Garlic Junior avoided the attack, and grabbed Goku's ankle. He swung him around, and sent him skidding on the floor of what remained of the lookout.

Goku bounced back, and started exchanging blows with Garlic Junior. Because of his weakened, and enraged state, Goku seemed to be trading blows evenly with Garlic Junior, but the advantage was slipping towards his opponent.

After five minutes the tide completely turned. Garlic Junior fired another red beam attack out of his clenched fist. The attack sent Goku crashing into the lookout.

Goku opened his eyes and saw Garlic Junior descending upon him. He wasn't fast enough to escape, and screamed in pain when Garlic Junior landed hard on his stomach.

Garlic Junior got off Goku, and picked him up by the head. After crushing his skull a little, Garlic Junior punched Goku in the stomach a few times, earning shrieks of pain. He then threw Goku aside.

Goku's hair returned to his black color.

Piccolo's eyes widened. _The super saiyan wasn't enough! Goku lost. _

Goku got to his feet slowly. His body was aching. "S-sorry Piccolo. I guess I have a lot to learn about super saiyans. I didn't really practice much with it since Frieza's death. I didn't think I could loose with it."

"Save your apologies Goku. We have bigger problems."

Garlic Junior chuckled. "You couldn't be more right Piccolo."

At that moment Kami appeared. "I spread the sacred water across the planet. The effects of the mist have been reversed."

Garlic Junior growled in annoyance. "Meddling old fool! I'm sorry dad, but I might kill Piccolo and Kami! I'm going to throw them all into the Dead Zone!"

Garlic Junior put his hands in the air. "Prepare!" Red energy started to gather above him. It swelled to an enormous size, until it had become a giant swirling vortex."

* * *

Sorry if you didn't like the way the battle went, but I needed to get Garlic Junior confident enough to pull out the Dead Zone again.


	17. Back to the Dead Zone

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Garlic Junior was cackling like a maniac as the Dead Zone vortex swirled behind his back. Pieces of the lookout were starting to get sucked into the Dead Zone.

"Fools! I told you it was hopeless! Now prepare to face eternal suffering in the Dead Zone!"

Goku gritted his teeth. _Darn it! We need to trick him back in there…but how?"_

Piccolo stepped forward, and increased his size to challenge Garlic Junior. "You won't win Garlic! I'll make you regret becoming immortal!"

Garlic smirked. "I'm looking forward to killing you Piccolo. Then I'll finish Goku, and I'll track Gohan down later."

"We'll see about that." Piccolo got into his fighting stance.

Garlic Junior smirked. "I'd like to show you something." He pointed into the sky.

Piccolo looked up and saw a red dot in the sky. "What is that?"

"It's the source of my greatest powers. It is the Makyo star. Isn't it beautiful? It allowed me to escape my prison…a prison you and Goku will never escape from until you both die!" Garlic Junior started laughing.

Piccolo growled in anger. "That's it! You're going down!" Piccolo engaged Garlic Junior in a fistfight. They both traded blows for a few minutes.

"Give it up Piccolo. You won't beat me."

Piccolo smirked. "I've already figured out the weakness of this transformation. You're power has increased, but you're slower."

"Take this!" Garlic Junior fired his red beam at Piccolo, but Piccolo dodged it.

Piccolo kicked Garlic Junior in the side of his abdomen. He then did a roundhouse kick to his chest. Garlic Junior growled as he stumbled back. He tried to punch Piccolo, but Piccolo evaded the attack by tilting his head to the side. He countered by punching Garlic Junior in the gut. He then grabbed him and threw him. He then hit Garlic Junior with a beam attack that he charged between his two antennas.

Garlic Junior got back up, and had a sour expression on his face. "You think you're so tough? I'll show you. You're definitely going to run out of energy."

"Not any time soon." Piccolo flew at Garlic Junior and feinted a punch. He flipped over Garlic Junior, and knife handed him in the back of the neck.

Garlic Junior fell flat on his face.

Piccolo smirked. "Now I'm going to put you back in the Dead Zone, where you belong."

Garlic Junior started laughing. "Not likely!" He fired a blast, but it was aimed at Kami.

"Oh no!" Kami tried to dodge, but the blast was too fast for him. He went skidding across the floor of the lookout.

"Kami!" Goku ran up to Kami and helped him to his feet.

The old guardian had burn marks all over his body. He could not stand up unaided.

"You'll pay for that!" Piccolo tried to punch Garlic Junior, but his punch moved slower than usual.

Garlic Junior smirked and caught the punch. "It seems that your advantage is gone Piccolo. It must be very frustrating being tied to that old bag of bones over there."

"Darn it." _He's right! I hate being weakened because Kami can't take care of himself! Why does the Namek who shares my life have to be so weak?_

Kami sensed Piccolo's thoughts and felt sorry. _I am sorry Piccolo. I am not as young and powerful as I used to be. I don't wish to be a burden on you._

Garlic Junior yanked Piccolo towards his fist, and slammed his fist into Piccolo's gut.

Piccolo screamed in pain and spat up a purple liquid.

Garlic Junior grinned and let go of Piccolo. "Too bad Piccolo. You could have lived as my servant, yet you refused to bow down to me. I was going to kill you, but now I think I'll throw you into the Dead Zone instead. There you will suffer for the rest of your pitiful life."

Goku clenched his fist and trembled with anger and frustration. _Darn it! There has to be a way!_

"_There is a way Goku." _

"_Huh…King Kai?" _

"_Yes, it's me."_

"_You said you know of a way to beta Garlic Junior. What is it?" _

"_Remember my final technique, the one I told you to only use in emergencies?"_

"_You mean the spirit bomb?" _

"_Yes. If you gather energy from you family and friends you can destroy the Makyo star." _

Goku completed King Kai's thought process. _"Then Garlic Junior will lose his power boost, giving Piccolo the edge he needs to finally throw him into the Dead Zone and end this nightmare."_

"_Exactly! Now what are you waiting for? Start gathering energy!" _

Goku turned to Kami. "I'm going to try something called the spirit bomb. How long can Piccolo hold Garlic Junior off for?"

"It depends on how long he keeps his wits about him. He is barely evading Garlic Juniors attacks."

_Hang on Piccolo._ Goku raised both his hands in the air. _People of Earth…give me your energy._

* * *

The small insect-like device was still intact. It observed Goku's actions and transmitted the information to the laboratory.

Dr. Gero watched with interest. "I wonder what Goku has planned. His super saiyan is powerful, but not unbeatable."

The monitor showed a small ball of energy that did not belong to Goku gathering above his head.

"Goku's technique could be useful. A wonderful addition to the arsenal of my ultimate creation." He typed in a command, and the insect robot flew closer to Goku. It landed on his for a brief amount of time.

"Cell sampling complete," said the computer.

"Excellent." The device retreated back to record the remained of the battle.

Dr. Gero then turned around to face several pods. The pods were number from thirteen through sixteen.

"These four units are nearly ready," said the Doctor to himself. He then walked over to two containers. The containers were filled with a green liquid. Insides each floated a young teenage body. "These growth capsules will allow these two to growth into their optimal ages before I modify them into my ultimate weapons." He then looked down a hallway. "Off course…they will be nothing next to you…once you are complete."

* * *

Far away from Earth, on a planet called Ice, a grueling operation was taking place.

"How are those robotic parts coming along?"

"Well sir, we've developed fully functional limbs, but the current models won't allow him to channel his energy through them. I'm sure within a few years we will have this problem fixed."

"Can't it be sooner?" The voice sounded annoyed and angry.

"I'm sorry sir…we're doing the best we can." The scientist was clearly afraid. "He has so much power. We wouldn't want these robotic parts to limit how much he can unleash. We could give him a temporary surgery now so he can roam freely, but we wouldn't recommend him fighting with his full power until we finish our developments."

The other being sighed. "I suppose there's nothing we can do. I'll have to ask him what he wants." He walked out of the laboratory, and into an adjacent room.

In the center of the room was a large container filled with a liquid; the same type as in the healing chamber. Inside the liquid was a mangled form. It had wires attached to several points to monitor for vital signs. It did not have any mask, because it the figure in question could breathe anywhere.

"How are you Frieza?"

"F-father."

"Yes it's me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine father, or I will be when I'm able to roam freely again."

"The scientists said it would take years to develop robotic parts capable of handling your enormous power. However, they could make you a temporary body that will limit your power, but will allow you to roam around. They can then upgrade it when technology develops further. What do you say?"

"I definitely want to leave this tank, even if it means I'm not a full power yet. I want that temporary body. Then can be upgraded later."

"Very well. I'll tell the doctors." Frieza's father, King Cold, left the room, and headed towards the laboratory nearby.

Zarbon happened to be walking through that same hallway, and saluted him.

King Cold smiled at Zarbon. "You did well Zarbon. If it were not for you, my dear Frieza would be dead now."

"I live to serve you sire."

"You served me well indeed." King Cold walked passed Zarbon, and into the laboratory.

Zarbon continued on his path, towards the training grounds.

_Those saiyans are going to come for us. I'll need to get stronger if I'm going to be able to stand up to them. I can't believe how foolish I was all these years. I haven't improved at all for a long time._ Zarbon entered the training grounds and started shadow boxing.

* * *

Gohan was training in the gravity chamber by himself. His body was covered in sweat, and covered in bruises from the accidents he had. "Got to get stronger." _I'm not going to be useless again, like I was during the battle against Frieza. I'm going to help destroy him._ Gohan collapsed onto his knees. Sweat dripped from his nose onto the ground. He tried to get up, but collapsed onto his stomach. He was unable to push himself up.

The door opened and Fasha walked inside. She immediately powered up to adjust to the high gravity. She saw the number displayed on the machine. "4000x gravity! Gohan are you trying to kill yourself?" She ran up to the machine and turned it off, before going to check on Gohan.

"Have…to get…stronger."

Fasha picked Gohan up and carried him outside. "I know Gohan, but you don't have to push yourself to the brink of death. None of us can last that long for more that ten minutes. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry Fasha." Gohan didn't like having anyone worry about his safety.

"Your safety matters most to me. Now let's get you healed."

Fasha took Gohan to the healing room and placed him inside after taking his clothing off. She hooked him up to the breathing device and turned the machine on.

She sighed and sank down to the ground. She was tired from the few moments she spent in 4000x gravity. _Gohan's power is amazing. He's been in there for about twenty minutes! I could barely manage five minutes! At the rate he's going he might even surpass Vegeta. He might one day become a super saiyan like his father._

* * *

Back on Earth, the Dead Zone continued to strip away pieces of the lookout.

Piccolo crashed into the earth. He wasn't too weak to fight, but his attacks were useless against Garlic Junior. _Darn that Makyo star! I'd throw Garlic into the Dead Zone if it wasn't there._

"What's wrong Piccolo?" Garlic Junior landed next to Piccolo and picked him up by the shirt. "Sleeping on the job?"

"D-darn you!"

"I think I'll throw you into the Dead Zone now."

Goku had finished gathering energy. He didn't make a huge spirit bomb, just one that was strong enough. He held the spirit bomb in one hand and prepared to throw it.

"Hey Garlic Junior!"

Garlic Junior looked and saw Goku's spirit bomb flying towards him. He threw Piccolo aside, but not in the Dead Zone, and avoided the attack. "Ha ha, you missed."

"Wasn't aiming for you." Goku smirked as he directed the spirit bomb upwards. That was why it was so small; he could now alter its course.

"What!" Garlic Junior turned around and saw the ball heading towards the red dot in the sky. The dot disappeared when the bomb made contact. "No! The Makyo star!"

Goku smirked. "Your precious Makyo star is gone. You're much weaker now."

Piccolo also smirked as he got back up. "I think I owe you some payback." He healed himself, and took a fighting stance.

"I will crush you all!" Garlic Junior charged at Goku. "I'll start with you!"

"Not so fast!" Piccolo grabbed Garlic Junior's arm and hurled him into his own Dead Zone vortex.

"No!" The Dead Zone closed and Garlic Junior's cries of dismay could no longer be heard.

Goku plopped down on his rear. "It's finally over. We can all relax for now."

Kami smiled. "I'll go get Mr. Popo, and we can start repairs on the lookout. I'm sure the people of Earth have already started their own repairs.

Goku was about to leave, but he turned around to say one last thing. "Chichi and I were going to reveal a little surprise today. I guess it's okay if I tell both of you first though. Chichi's pregnant with our second child!"

Kami smiled warmly. "Ah yes, a fresh start. I wish you both good luck."

Piccolo turned his face away. "Why would we want to know that?"

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Um…never mind then. I'll be going now. I have a party to attend and wife who's probably worried sick." Goku took off down towards Kame house.

"Isn't it wonderful Piccolo, how life can have new beginnings?"

"You make me sick." Piccolo took off as well, to resume his training.

* * *

I have some review questions:

1- What is you opinion on the fight with Garlic Junior, and how he was defeated?

2-What do you think about the scene with King Cold and Frieza's operation?

3-What do you think about the laboratory scene?

4-Do you like the course this story is taking, with Goten being born earlier, and Dr. Gero already knowing about super saiyans?


	18. Future's Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

It was three years since the battle with Garlic Junior. A large ship approached Earth's atmosphere.

"Lord Cooler. We've found the most likely location of the so called super saiyan."

"Excellent work Salza. That monkey is going to pay for humiliating my family."

The ship began its descent into Earth's atmosphere. It looked like a meteor from a distance. It slowed down when it got within two hundred feet of the ground. It stopped moving, and then slowly lowered itself down to the ground. Three legs emerged from the bottom of the ship, and met the ground.

A hatch opened, and a ramp extended downward.

Cooler stepped out onto the ramp. He surveyed the desert area around him. "A fitting place for a saiyan to live, don't you think Salza?"

"Indeed Master Cooler."

"Begin the search immediately."

"Yes sir." Salza called out the other aliens in the ship. "You all remember your missions?"

"Yes sir!" They all responded in unison.

"Good, then spread out and find that monkey."

The men did as they were told, but were all cut down before they could get more than a few feet away from the ship.

Cooler became angry. "Who did that? Was it the saiyan?"

"Over here." Cooler and Salza saw a teenager with lavender hair. He wore a purple Capsule Corp. jacket, and had a sword on his back.

Salza stepped forward. "Let's see now." He turned on his scouter and scanned Trunks' power level. "Only 5? You dare challenge lord Cooler with such a low level? You're a mad man."

"Take him out Salza, and make it quick."

"It will be my pleasure sir." Salza fired an energy barrage at the youth. To his surprise the youth vanished, and reappeared behind him.

"It's over!" The youth cut Salza in half diagonally with his sword.

Salza's corpse fell to the ground in two pieces. Green blood poured out in massive quantities until the body was in a pool of blood.

The youth then turned to Cooler. "I wasn't expecting you to be here. Who are you?"

"I am Frieza's brother, Cooler. I could ask you the same question boy."

"I am the super saiyan that will defeat you."

Cooler started laughing. "Super saiyan? That's a good one! There is only one super saiyan, and I will destroy him."

"You mean Goku? I'm sorry, but you won't even get to meet him. I'll beat you too fast."

Cooler became serious. "Alright boy. Let's see you power. You'd better be prepared to back up your words."

The youth clenched his fists as he started powering up. His hair spiked, and his eyes became turquoise. A golden flame appeared around his form.

Cooler was in shock as he saw the transformation. He then smirked. "Impressive light show boy. Now let's see what you got." He fired a barrage of Deathbeams at the youth.

The youth dodge every attack with ease. "Is that your best?"

Cooler growled. "Not even close." He lunged at the youth and punched him in the face.

The youth stood unmoved, with a hardened expression on his face. He punched Cooler in the chest, sending him flying back.

Cooler caught himself before he could crash. He growled loudly at the youth. "You think you have me beat? You're sadly mistaken. I have one transformation left!" Cooler started to grow larger, but the armor-like exoskeleton that covered parts of his body started to change. It grew bigger, and spikes started to emerge from certain parts. The part on the head covered Cooler's face in a mask, and a dino-like frill of horns came up from his skull. "How about this? My final transformation…I am now stronger than Frieza!"

The youth smirked. "So?"

Cooler became angrier. "That's it! No one and I mean no one, insults my people like that! I will destroy you, and the super saiyan, along with the entire pitiful planet!" Cooler lifted his finger, and a large red ball quickly formed. "Behold my people's strongest attack! The Deathball!"

The youth smirked. "Bring it on."

"With pleasure!" Cooler hurled the Deathball at the youth who stood unmoved. The ball seemed to crush him under its weight when it hit.

"Yes!" Cooler thought he'd one, but his eyes widened when he saw the ball lifting into the air.

"I believe this belongs to you." The youth was holding the ball up in one hand.

"Take this!" Cooler fired a Deathbeam into the Deathball, causing it to explode. When the smoke cleared there was no sin of the youth. "I've done it, though I hoped that would do more damage. Guess I'll just destroy the planet with another Deathball."

"Guess again!"

"What?" Cooler turned around just in time to get chopped to pieces by the youth and his sword.

The youth extended one arm under his sword and incinerated Cooler remains before they could hit the ground. He then landed on the ground and sheathed his sword. His hair drooped back down as it faded from blonde to its natural lavender color.

The youth looked up and saw six figures approaching. He turned around and destroyed Cooler's ship.

The ship's explosion seemed to quicken the pace of the six people as they arrived a few seconds later.

They were Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Chaotzu, Krillin, and Yamcha.

Piccolo stepped forward to question the youth. "Who are you, and why have you come here."

"I'm…sorry. I can't tell you that."

Piccolo growled in anger and picked the youth up by the shirt.

Goku put a hand on Piccolo's shoulder. "Calm down Piccolo. He beat that bad guy for us. We should be thanking him."

"You're too soft Goku." Piccolo let go of the youth.

The youth turned to Goku. "Can I have a word with you Goku?"

"With me?"

"Yes, just the two of us." The youth pointed to an area.

Goku nodded. "Alright." He had a serious expression on his face as they flew over to the area.

They landed in an area about three hundred feet away from the others. "Thanks man."

"Your welcome, but I should be thanking you for dealing with…"

"Cooler, Goku. His name was Cooler. He came to avenge his brother, Frieza."

"Frieza's brother? Guess it must run in the family. So anyway, what did you want to talk about? It sounded important."

"I'll tell you everything, but first I want to test your strength as a super saiyan."

"Are you sure, I am pretty strong in that form."

"You don't need to worry about me, besides it's just a test."

"As you wish." Goku started powering up. His hair spiked as he exploded into his super saiyan state. "Now what?"

"Now we both become super saiyans." The youth smirked as his hair also spiked and he underwent the same transformation.

Goku's eyes were wide, but not nearly as wide as everyone else's.

"Goku's amazing!" said Yamcha.

"Atta boy Goku!" cheered Krillin.

"What's that guy up to?" asked a worried Tien.

"Are you ready Goku?"

"Ready."

The youth swung his sword several times at Goku. Goku kept blocking the attacks with a single finger. This lasted for a few seconds before the youth jumped back and sheathed his sword. They both powered down.

"Awesome. Everything I've heard about you is true. You're good, no you're great!"

"Now we've finished, can you start explaining."

"Fine, though it's obvious that your world is different from the world I come from."

"What do you mean?"

"My name is Trunks. I am the son of Bulma and Vegeta, but since my father isn't here I'll assume that that union never took place in this timeline."

Goku had a shocked expression on his face. "Wow. I recognize Bulma's features, and you resemble Vegeta from what I remember of him. So you're from another universe?"

"That's correct. If this universe went the same way mine did, I would have been born by now."

"Well, you probably wouldn't be born in this universe since Vegeta's training up in space, but there has to be a reason why you tried to travel between dimensions."

"There is, though I was trying to go to the past of my world, I some how ended up in this world."

"It sounds like something really bad happened in your world."

"Yes. Six months from this date, in my world, two terrible androids appeared. They were both created by Dr. Gero, the mastermind responsible for the old Red Ribbon Army. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I thought I defeated them for good. So what happened next?"

Meanwhile, in outer space.

Gohan was sparring with three of the new saiyans. To their surprise, he was holding his own without even trying, in spite of it being a three on one battle. When they broke apart, the three saiyans were sweating, while Gohan didn't even look warmed up.

"This kid is amazing!" The three saiyans sat down to take a break. Gohan continued to do push ups in front of them.

"Wow kid, how did you get so strong? Whose child are you?"

Gohan stopped his push-ups and joined them. "I was trained by Vegeta himself, and my father is Kakarot, the son of Bardock."

"Bardock. No wonder. Bardock was always very strong in spite of his low level status."

Gohan became curious. "Did you know my grandfather?"

"No, but his reputation preceded him. He and his crew, including Fasha, were famous for among the low levels for taking on assignments even the elites wouldn't mess with."

The door to the room opened, and Vegeta walked in. "Hey Gohan, want to spar with me?"

Gohan hoped to his feet like a boy who was going to the candy store. "Yes!"

Gohan and Vegeta got into their fighting stances and soon started exchanging blows. They weren't fighting very hard; it was a pace that they could keep up for hours.

The three other saiyans were awed at the power both fighters possessed.

"Hey," one of the tried to get the attention of the other two. "Those two can't be normal saiyans. They're anomalies."

"You're right," replied another one. "They've evolved to such a high level in such a short period of time."

"Frieza's definitely toast now," added the third one.

Back on Earth.

Trunks finished his story. "And that's why I needed to come back here. Mom said you would make a difference, and now I believe her, which is why I brought this." He gave a vile of purple liquid to Goku.

"What's this?"

"It's a cure for that nasty virus you're going to get. It's one of the last things my mother made…before the androids got her." Trunks gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Darn them! Man! They're just too strong!"

Goku smiled, but still had one more question left. "Of all the times, why did you choose this one? Were you trying to gain our trust by defeating Cooler for us?"

"I didn't know Cooler even existed. He never came in my timeline. He was just one surprise. I didn't want to create too much change. Between the two of us, and the rest of your friends, and Gohan, we should be able to take care of those androids. I just wanted to limit the number of unforeseen changes. The virus should strike within a few days. Take the medicine I gave you and you'll be fine."

"Thank you, but you said you would be helping us right."

"I did, which is why I'll be staying here. There's nothing left for me in my world, and the androids were practically on my heels when I left. By the way, shouldn't Gohan be here, I'm sure he wouldn't miss a fight."

Goku's face darkened at the mention of his firstborn. "That's another surprise. Gohan is currently training with Vegeta in space. He got hit on the head by his uncle, and now he's living in space as a saiyan. He isn't bad, but he doesn't want to hang around with us. He won't be there with us, but at least Chichi and I have our second son, Goten."

"Goten? I guess we'll have a lot more talking to do, but I think we should tell the others about the androids."

"You're right." Goku and Trunks flew back over to where the others were waiting.

Goku's expression became serious. "We have something important to tell you guys."

"I'm going to train. I heard everything." Piccolo was about to leave.

"Wait…you heard it all?"

"My ears are much sharper than yours Goku." Piccolo took off to begin his training.

Goku turned to the others and started to explain.

Krillin gulped when it was over. "So these androids are stronger than super saiyans?"

Everyone turned to Trunks. "They're definitely stronger than I am as a super saiyan, but I'm confident that Goku can beat them, at least in one on one combat. I think that we'll have enough power between all of us to take them down."

"I'm going to train you guys. We only have six months, though from what you say, I doubt we'd make much of a difference." Tien turned to Goku. "You're the one that counts."

Goku gave Tien an understanding nod. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I won't let any of you down."

They all split up to do their training. Yamcha decided to take Trunks to Capsule Corp.

In his lab, Dr. Gero was making the final preparations for his androids. He was typing rapidly on the computer.

"There. Now units thirteen through sixteen are ready for battle." Dr. Gero studied the map. "Ah! That's the perfect spot!" He pointed to an island, nine miles southwest of south city. _This will draw everyone's attention away from my lab's location. Goku, you will pay for destroying my Red Ribbon Army. _


	19. Androids Arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

The six months had passed by, and the Z-fighters were gathering on the island where the androids were supposed to be.

Goku flew alongside Krillin and Yamcha. When they reached the island they saw Tien, Piccolo and Trunks waiting for them.

Goku waved to all his friends as he landed. "Hey guys."

"Hi Goku. Did you recover from the illness?"

Goku sighed, and gave Trunks a serious look. "That's probably another difference between our timelines. I didn't even get sick."

Trunks' eyes widened. "I had no idea history would slip this much. But at least you're here and ready to fight the androids."

Goku smiled. "We'll take them down."

"I left Chaotzu at Roshi's. I didn't think he would last long in this battle."

Goku nodded to Tien. He then looked over at Piccolo with a surprised expression. "Piccolo…you seem different. You're power has increased, but that's not it. There's something more."

Piccolo sighed. "I needed more power so I decided to merge with Kami. I needed to get that much stronger if I was going to make a difference in this fight."

Goku nodded, but then realized something. "What happened to the dragonballs?"

"They're gone, but chances are that we won't need them, and if we do there's always Namek."

Trunks looked at his watch. "Only ten minutes left until the androids show up."

Krillin became nervous. "Are they really that strong?"

"Yes and there are a few other things you should know. Firstly you can't sense their power levels."

Yamcha's eyes widened. "That's crazy! How are we supposed to find them if we can't sense where they are?"

"We'll have to do it the old fashioned way. With our eyes."

"Piccolo's right Yamcha, and there's another thing. Their energy can last forever."

All of the others gasped. Goku recovered quickly. "Don't worry guys. These androids are not immortal, and that's the one thing they'll need to be in order to defeat us."

Trunks nodded. "Right. They're strong, but not unbeatable. I was able to hold my own for a short period, and that was two on one."

"We also have these." Piccolo extended his hand, showing them a bag of senzue beans. "Korin gave them to me before I came here."

Goku smiled. "There's nothing to worry about now. We'll win for sure."

Krillin and Yamcha smiled they new they could count on Goku.

The Z-fighters continued waiting for a few more minutes before the first explosion appeared.

They all walked up to the edge.

"Do you see them Goku?"

"I'm not sure Krillin. The first attack seemed to come out of nowhere!"

All of their eyes scanned the city for any signs of the androids.

A second explosion appeared in the heart of the city.

"There they are. They caused that explosion." Piccolo pointed to the area where the explosion had occurred. "When should move now before they leave that are." He took off, followed by the others.

They all landed in the spot where the explosion originated. They decided to split up.

Goku turned to all of them. "Listen up you guys. If any of you find the androids don't try to take them on yourself. Wait for help to arrive." They all nodded and split up.

* * *

In another part of the city there were four beings. One of them was big and muscular, and had braided hair. Another was short and had purple skin, and yellow clothing, and also wore sunglasses. Another one had long white hair, and wore green clothing. The last one was the biggest, and wore yellow clothing with a mow hock of red hair.

"Do you think he will come thirteen?"

"I think so. How bout you sixteen?"

"I also think that he will show up. He cannot resist the call for help."

A red light appeared on all of their eyes, accompanied by a beeping noise.

"I am sensing a powerful warrior approaching," said the last one, fourteen.

Thirteen smirked. "We will destroy him."

Yamcha arrived in the area where the four of them were standing. He ran over to them immediately. "You four better be careful. There are a couple of androids on the loose, and they mean business."

The three of the four smirked. Sixteen just gave Yamcha a blank expression.

"Are you guys deaf? You have to get out of here before the an-" That was when Yamcha noticed the Red Ribbon insignias on the clothing. "No…! You can't be…"

Thirteen stepped forward. "We are they."

Yamcha backed up quickly and raised his power level so the other new where to go. He was scared and surprised. _Man! There were only supposed to be two of them. How many changes have happened in our world?_

Thirteen lunged forward and caught Yamcha by the throat. "Time to finish you off."

"No!" As if out of nowhere Goku came charging in and punch Thirteen in the cheek.

Thirteen took and step back as his head turned in the direction of the punch. He also let go of Yamcha allowing Goku to take him to safety.

The others arrived soon after. They looked at the four androids with angry expressions.

Goku turned to Piccolo. "He needs a senzue bean."

"Here." Piccolo gave Goku a senzue bean and stared at the androids. "So these are the big bad androids? I can't wait to test your strengths."

Thirteen raise an eyebrow. "Interesting. How would you know that we are androids?"

"Why don't you make us tell you?"

Thirteen smirked. "Very well."

Trunks was practically trembling. Krillin took notice. "What's wrong Trunks?"

"These…these aren't the androids I warned you about. They looked different and there are four of them."

Krillin blinked. "I understand that there are four of them, but what was that you said about them being different?"

"They're different. They don't look the same as the ones I was fighting in my time. I don't understand what's going on."

Piccolo threw down his cape and turban. "They're androids right? That's all that matters. We still have to destroy them."

Yamcha got to his feet, and the five Z-fighters squared off against the androids.

Thirteen turned to Goku. "I will fight you Goku. Fourteen, you take Piccolo, and Fifteen can take the kid with the sword."

Goku's eyes widened. "Seems like you guys've had this planned out."

"We have. Dr. Gero laid out very specific instructions for us."

"Gero is alive?"

"He is. He was the one who sent us, though I find it intriguing that you know about him as well."

"Enough talk! You're going to pay!" Goku powered up to his super saiyan state.

"Let's do this!" Trunks also powered up to his super saiyan state. "Let's go android!"

Piccolo powered up, and a blue aura appeared around him. "Ready to die android?"

The three Z-fighters started engaging the three androids. Goku and Thirteen seemed to be matching blows evenly. Goku backed up and cupped his hands.

"Kamehame!" Thirteen smirked and extended his hand, firing his own blast. "Ha!" The two blasts collided and seemed to go back and forth. Summoning the power he had within him Goku gave a powerful push, and his attack overwhelmed Thirteen's.

Thirteen got to his feet. His clothes were charred, but he only seemed to have minor injuries. "Your super saiyan power are impressive Goku, however, as seen in your battle with Garlic Junior, even they have their limits."

Goku gritted his teeth. "You're wrong if you think you have me figured out."

Piccolo dodged a punch from Fourteen and tried to counter with a sideswipe. Fourteen flipped over him, and tried to give Piccolo a bone crushing punch to the top the skull. Piccolo elbowed him in the back, sending him flying into a nearby building.

As the building collapsed Fourteen rose into the sky with a blank expression on his face. "You are stronger than the data indicates."

Piccolo smirked. "I gained much power when I merged with Kami."

Fourteen smirked. "That means that you can't revive anyone with the dragonballs."

"You won't kill anymore. I will put an end to you here." Piccolo flew at Fourteen who also flew at him. Their fists collided, creating a large shockwave that shattered all the glass nearby.

"Dr. Gero doesn't have any data on you. Who are you? I can tell that you have saiyan blood by your transformation into a super saiyan."

Trunks was surprised by the android's knowledge. _How does he know about the super saiyans? The androids of my time had to find out from my father._

Fifteen crossed his arms. "I'm waiting."

"My name is Trunks. I am half saiyan, but that's all you're going to here. I intend to destroy you."

Fifteen smirked. "Bring it on fool."

Trunks drew his sword and started to slice at the android. The androids dodged, but had to remain on the defensive. Trunks' attacks were too fierce to launch a counter offensive.

All the humans could do was watch until Krillin noticed Sixteen standing off to the side, as still as a statue.

"Let's take that one together."

"Right Krillin!" Yamcha leapt forward. "Wolf Fang Fist!"

Sixteen kept his arms crossed and stood still. Yamcha's attacks had no effect on him.

"Man this guy's tough. Why don't you two try?"

Tien stepped forward. "With pleasure! Tri Beam!"

Krillin also came forward. "Destructo Disk!"

"I'll hit him with my extra large Spirit Ball!"

All three attacks hit their mark, but when the smoke cleared Sixteen stood unmoved, and without any sign of harm.

Sixteen turned to them with an annoyed expression. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the air. He had removed the front parts of his arms, and had them tucked under his armpits.

"Hell's Flash!" The barrage of attacks was too quick for them to dodge.

Krillin, Yamcha and Tien fell to the ground. They were unconscious, but still very alive.

Sixteen resumed his place on the ground and paid careful attention to Goku's battle.

Goku tried to hit Thirteen with a punch, but it was blocked. He then changed tactics by feinting with a kick and grabbing Thirteen's arms. He swung Thirteen around several times before letting go.

The android went flying into a building, collapsing it in the process. Thirteen recovered quickly and went on the offensive with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Goku dodged all the attacks and kneed Thirteen in the gut. He then brought his hands together above Thirteen's bent body and sent him to the ground with a powerful blow. He then cupped his hands and charged energy. "Kamehameha!" Goku's attack was on target.

When the blast hit Thirteen a huge explosion erupted from his body as mechanical parts went flying everywhere.

Goku wiped sweat from his forehead. "That's one down."

The shockwaves stopped as Piccolo and Fourteen landed on the roof of a standing building.

"You're strong Piccolo, but I doubt you can keep this pace forever."

Piccolo smirked. "I'm afraid you haven't seen the full extent of my abilities. Allow me to show you!" Piccolo started firing a barrage of small ki blasts.

Fourteen smirked and started dodging all of the attacks. "You'll exhaust all your energy fool." He took to the air and continued dodging.

Piccolo stopped after a few minutes. "It's over android!"

Fourteen smirked. "What do you mean over? You didn't hit me once. I guess you mean it's over for you then." Fourteen's eyes widened when he suddenly noticed all the small attacks he had dodged surrounding him. "No! You tricked me!"

Piccolo chuckled lightly. "You weren't expecting all those blasts to be guided were you? Now die!" Piccolo brought his hands together, causing the small blasts to close in on the android.

The android was enveloped in a swarm of ki. He could not escape. When the smoke cleared the only thing left of Fourteen was several disfigured internal part that fell to the ground.

Fifteen tried to punch Trunks, but Trunks was able to dodge the attack. Trunks tried to cut Fifteen in half with his sword, but the android was prepared and grabbed the blade. After throwing the blade aside Fifteen punch Trunks in the gut, sending him to the ground. He then swooped in to try and finish him off. Trunks blew him back with an explosive wave of energy. He then made some rapid arm movements.

"I won't loose!" Trunks fired his signature technique, the Burning Attack.

The blast weakened Fifteen to the point where he could no longer keep up with Trunks. Trunks appeared in front of him and started hitting him with a barrage of punches. He then gathered ki above his head, and between his arms.

"Finish Buster!" He threw the big ball of ki forward, destroying Fifteen.

Goku and Trunks both dropped out of their super saiyan states. Piccolo gave Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha a senzue bean. The three of them were on their feet in a few seconds.

Yamcha sighed heavily and sat down. "Looks like we weren't much help. You three took care of the androids by yourselves."

Goku grinned. "We won, that's what counts." He then noticed a somewhat fearful expression on Trunks. "What's wrong Trunks?"

Trunks was looking around frantically. "Hey guys, did any of you see where the fourth android went?"

Krillin started trembling. "Oh yeah! We forgot all about him!"

Goku maintained his smile. "Relax guys. I'm sure we can-" Goku felt strong, metallic arms wrap around him before he could finish his sentence.

Android Sixteen had snuck up behind him when his guard was down. "I've got you in my grip Goku. Now I will activate my self-destruct mechanism."

Goku's eyes widened. "Why would you self-destruct? You'd die to."

"Dr. Gero programmed me for a suicide mission to take you down with me."

"Everyone get back!" The others obeyed and put distance between them and the explosion.

"This is the end Goku. My self-destruct sequence has already activated. Your death will occur shortly."

"Sorry, but I'm not dying anytime soon." Goku powered up to his super saiyan state.

"I'm afraid even your super saiyan powers cannot break my grip."

"We'll see about that!" Goku started powering up to his maximum, digging as deep as he could into his reserves of power. "I…will…live!"

In one mighty burst of energy, Sixteen was pried from Goku, and sent flying a great distance away.

Sixteen realized that he was about to blow up, and couldn't get to Goku in time. "I am sorry Doctor. I have failed my mission." A huge explosion sent a cloud of debris raining down on the city.

Krillin wiped sweat from his forehead. "That was too close. For a moment I thought we'd lose you."

Goku powered down and sighed. "Thanks, but you might loose me if I don't get a senzue bean soon. Pushing that android off me exhausted me completely."

"Here Goku." Piccolo gave Goku a senzue bean.

Trunks decided to give them all one last warning before they split up. "The androids of my world didn't appear today, but that's not to say they won't appear at all. We best be prepared."

The others nodded. The Z-fighters then flew to their homes to deliver the good news to those they cared about. The androids had been defeated, or so they thought.

* * *

In his lab Dr. Gero didn't seem phased by the defeat of his androids.

"Impressive Goku, but your victory will lead to your demise. Thanks to that battle I have all the data I need to predict where your power level will be. Seventeen and Eighteen will be more powerful than those models combined." The Doctor laughed maniacally.

Behind him the two teenagers were now out of their liquid tanks, and had been moved into pods labeled Seventeen and Eighteen.

* * *

This chapter may have come as a disapointment, but the androids are not going to be major villains in this story. This chapter was necessary in the buildup to the sequel, where another charecter will become the main focus. There will be another big saga in this story, one that Gohan plays a major part in that will finally set the stage for the sequel. Gohan will be the second most important charecter of the sequel.


	20. Arrival of Juuhachigou

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

Note: there is a time skip between this chapter and the previous one. Gohan would be an adult now.

* * *

I all of existence there was more than one universe. Each one with a different path. The events in one did not necessarily line up with the events of another…

I one future two androids created by Dr. Gero had terrorized the planet. The population was dwindling and there was no one alive who could stop them. The only hope rested on Gohan and Trunks as they trained.

A knew hope was starting to emerge. Bulma had completed a prototype version of her time machine, though she was not sure whether or not to test it out.

"Hey mom, are you sure it's possible to actually travel through time." The fourteen-year-old Trunks watched his mother adding some final adjustments to the machine.

"I know you think I'm crazy dear, but this is the best chance we have. If Goku survives he can beat the androids and prevent another timeline from having to suffer. We could also find Dr. Gero's lab before the androids are finished and discover the any weaknesses they have, and then exploit them to save our world."

"Wouldn't it be better to invent something that would make Gohan stronger so he could do it instead of having some dead guy from the past do it for us?"

Bulma sighed. Trunks didn't really have as much respect for Goku as those who knew him. "I can't. Gohan can only grow stronger through intense training, but he doesn't have the time because he's busy saving lives from the androids."

Trunks' stomach started to grumble. "I guess I'm hungry now."

Bulma wiped the sweat from her forehead. "We should get something to eat." They walked into the kitchen to prepare a meal.

* * *

Nearby, Juuhachigou was feeling bored. She flew over town after town, but the people were all in hiding. It was becoming evening and the people had some silly superstition that they were more likely to run into the androids at night. The opposite was true since the androids preferred to terrorize people during the day.

Juuhachigou saw something in the distance, a large building with the sign Capsule Corp. She grinned. _I haven't been there in a while. I wonder what Mrs. Briefs has been up to all these years._

She saw the large crack in the roof that hadn't been fixed since she put it there. She descended into the crack and saw Bulma and Trunks in the kitchen right next to it.

Trunks was setting the table when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. _Please no…not this…not now._

There she was, leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. "Hello you two. It's been a while."

Bulma fought the urge to scream and ran over to Trunks. She pulled him back into her arms and started to back away from the cyborg.

"What's wrong? Are you both scared?" She turned to Trunks. "You're Gohan's friend aren't you. That weak punk with an attitude."

Trunks gulped, and heard his mom whispering in his ear.

"Trunks, I want you to go to the basement as fast as you can. I'll try to distract her. Get into the time machine and travel back in time."

"B-but you said it wasn't ready."

"I said it hadn't been tested, but we need it now. The time for tests is over. You have to do this. Don't worry about me. You can save me by saving Goku."

Tears started to flow down Trunks face as his mother let go of him and pulled out a gun. Trunks ran into the basement, crying as he heard his mother's shots stop abruptly.

He could see the time machine. _There it is! _He jumped inside, but realized that he didn't know how to use it. _Oh great!_

Before Trunks could react, a hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him out of the machine, hurling him across the lab.

The female cyborg examined the vehicle carefully for getting inside. "It looks like your mom's invented a new toy. Mind if I try it out?"

Trunks struggled to his feet, his eyes widened when he saw the cyborg in the time machine. "Get out of there now!"

She smirked. "Now I just have to try it out." _I guess I could start by pressing some random buttons. What's the worst that could happen?_

"No!" Trunks dropped to his knees as he saw the time machine vanish. _Sorry mom…sorry everyone…I failed you all!_

Juuhachigou lost consciousness temporarily as the time machine hurtled through dimension after dimension. When she woke up, she found herself in the basement of a building in a city. The city seemed intact, and the time machine was busted. She wouldn't be able to use it, so she decided to capsulize it instead. She might be able to force someone here to fix it for her.

As she looked around the world seemed almost alien to her. It was so peaceful. _I know this can't be my world…so what is it?_

There were happy people doing everyday activities without a care in the world.

Hatred stirred within her. These people were supposed to be in fear. She would change their attitude.

Extending her arm, she fired a blast into a nearby building. The people started running away. The panicked screams were mixed in with the screams of pain, as those in the building who had survived the initial blast were burnt alive.

A police officer had seen everything and decided to approach. "Um…Excuse me miss, but I'll have to arrest you. It's illegal to bomb buildings."

She turned and gave him an icy glare. _You've got to be kidding me._ She pointed her finger at his chest. A beam fired out in an instant, killing the officer where he stood.

"Ah! That girl just killed a police officer!" Those who saw her handy work started to run.

She smirked. It was another stampede. She extended her hand and fired a blast big enough to kill all of them. To her surprise that attack was intercepted and deflected by another attack. "What the?" She turned to see who had done it. Her eyes widened.

On top of a nearby building stood Goku. He had a stern expression on his face. "How dare you! These were innocent people! You're going to pay!" Goku landed on the road across from Juuhachigou and got into his fighting stance.

Juuhachigou smirked. _Time to see what the legendary Goku is made of._

"Take this! Kaioken!" Goku's red aura flared as he started to engage the cyborg.

Juuhachigou toyed with him for a few minutes until him gave her a good blow in the gut. Now she was mad. "That's it. Time to get serious!" She took it up a notch and overwhelmed Goku with a barrage of punches and kicks. She sent him crashing into a building with one last kick.

Goku coughed a few times due to the dust. _Darn it! She's stronger than I thought._

Juuhachigou smirked. "So much for Earth's greatest defender." Her eyes widened as a golden light erupted from Goku's body.

His hair now stood up and was golden. His turquoise eyes were filled with anger. "You're going to pay for hurting innocent people!"

Juuhachigou smirked. _I've seen this transformation before, first with Vegeta then with Gohan. I know I can hold my own. It isn't that great._

Goku suddenly vanished and reappeared behind her. He sent her to the ground with a powerful blow.

Juuhachigou got up and fired a barrage of smaller blasts, but Goku deflected them all with a burst of energy from his aura. Growling in frustration, the cyborg launched into the air, her only desire now was to kill Goku.

Goku caught her fist as she tried to punch him, and kneed her in the gut. He sent her back down with a haymaker to the back. Cupping his hands together he fired his signature Kamehameha wave.

As the cyborg stood up she saw the blast hurtling towards her. She could not dodge so she put a barrier around her to block the attack to the best of her ability. The blast was so strong that it took everything she had to block it. She didn't have infinite stamina; she would get tired if the rate at which she used energy exceeded the rate at which her infinite energy devices replaced it. Now she stood there, trying to catch her breath.

Goku saw that she was tiring and flew down to her level. Grabbing her by the arm, he swung her around several times before letting go.

She went crashing through several buildings. As she got back up she saw him flying towards her again with a cold expression on his face. _Is this what Goku is capable of? How am I supposed to beat him without my brother?_

Goku's fist connected with the cheek of the demoralized cyborg, and sent her crashing through buildings again. Goku stopped his assault and spoke. "I can't sense your energy. I take it you're one of Dr. Gero's androids."

Her eyes widened. He knew who she was. That meant that he would kill her. He wouldn't give her a second chance.

* * *

The explosions caused by the battle could be seen for miles. Piccolo, Trunks, and Krillin all flew towards that area to check it out.

"Hey guys. I can sense Goku there, and by the feeling of his power, he's a super saiyan." Krillin's excited expression then changed to one of confusion. "But I can't sense who he's fighting."

Trunks' eyes widened. "It must be the androids. Dr. Gero has released the other ones. These might be the ones I warned you about."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed, he was in deep thought. "Goku's power level is unusually high. He isn't that strong, even as a super saiyan. At this rate he'll burn himself out quickly."

Krillin and Trunks looked at Piccolo with horrified expressions.

Krillin shut his eyes tight. "Goku can win this. He has to. If his opponent can bring out that much of his power, the rest of us don't stand a chance."

Trunks gritted his teeth and sped up. "No! We can't let that happen!"

Piccolo and Krillin also sped up.

* * *

Goku was beating Juuhachigou around. She had no defense against his relentless attacks. A kick from Goku sent her into the air. Goku then appeared above her and sent her to the ground with a powerful two-handed blow.

Juuhachigou lay in a crater on the ground. He body was bruised and beaten. If she didn't get a break from this soon she would be finished. _Darn! I should never have taken that brat's machine. It must have been some sort of time travel device. That's the only explanation. _

Goku landed on the ground a distance away from her. He charged his Kamehameha wave as she struggled to get up. "It's over now! Die Android! Yo0u won't be killing anymore people!" Goku was about to launch the attack, but he suddenly stopped. Dropping to his knees he clutched his chest as pain coursed through his body.

The cyborg looked at Goku with wide eyes. _What's going on? It looks like he's having a heart attack!_

Goku tried to get up, but the pain was too much, and he quickly collapsed again. _What's going on? It feels like I'm dying!_

Juuhachigou smirked. This was her chance. She had recovered her energy. She walked up to Goku and stared down at him with an evil grin. "Looks like it's over for you Goku."

Goku's eyes were filled with fear. She had him, and there was nothing could do about it. "No!" Goku screamed one last time as the cyborg killed him with a powerful blast. Goku fell face first on the ground.

Juuhachigou lifted his head up with his foot. She looked into his eyes and saw no life. "Good riddance, though I still wish I had beat you myself. I'm grateful for whatever that was that paralyzed you."

Trunks, Krillin, and Piccolo arrived and saw what was happening.

Trunks looked at Juuhachigou with hatred in his eyes. "You monster! You won't get out of here alive!"

The cyborg looked closely at Trunks before she remembered who he was. "It's you! That little brat whose machine I stole! How did you get here?"

Trunks gasped. "You…you stole a machine from me?" It took some time before Trunks figure it out. "You're from another timeline, and you stole the time machine from me in that timeline and took it here!"

"So that's what this thing was?" She pulled out the capsule and threw it. A controlled explosion threw smoke in the air.

When the smoke cleared Trunk saw an exact replica of his time machine. He was suddenly filled with anger and hatred. He launched himself at the cyborg with the intent to kill.

Juuhachigou would have been able to take him, but she wasn't in peek condition at the moment. The battle with Goku left her bruised and weakened. She evaded a punch from Trunks and started to retreat from his attacks.

Krillin and Piccolo landed beside Goku. Krillin knelt down and lifted Goku up to check for a pulse. After feeling for it tears formed in his eyes. "There's no pulse. That means…" Krillin was overcome with tears. His best friend was dead.

"Die android!"

Piccolo jerked his head in the direction of the battle. "This isn't the time to mourn. We have an android to destroy." He took off to join Trunks."

Faced with the combined force of Trunks and Piccolo, Juuhachigou knew that she didn't stand a chance. She eyed the surrounding area.

Slowly, she started stepping back. "I'm sorry I can't stick around to finish this, but I have places to go…" She glanced towards her right.

The bluff worked. Piccolo and Trunks jerked their head to their lefts.

The cyborg smirked, and threw a blind blast in both the fighter's faces.

Piccolo and Trunks covered their eyes.

"Darn you! I won't let you ruin this world too!" When his eyes stopped hurting Trunks opened them and looked around for any signs of the cyborg. "She's gone! She got away."

Piccolo let out a scream of frustration. "That coward! We have to find her or more innocent people will die!"

* * *

Piccolo and Trunks' search was in vain. Juuhachigou had taken off quickly and was now nearing west city. She was beginning to tire a little due to the excessive exertion.

As she flew over the buildings something caught her eye. It was the Capsule Corp. building. In the backyard were two identical space ships.

Sh sighed. _Now I know how Gohan felt when Juunanagou and I used to hunt him down._

She landed in the backyard and crept quietly to one of the ships. She wasn't afraid of the Briefs, but the commotion might have attracted the attention of the Z-fighters who were mad at the loss of Goku.

Bulma was inside when she heard the hatch of one of the ships opening. She looked out the window and saw the cyborg boarding the ship.

"Hey! You can't take that!"

Her cries fell of deaf ears as the cyborg closed that hatch behind her and fired up the engines.

"No!" Bulma ran outside, but she was too late. The ship was already exiting the atmosphere.

A silhouette appeared in the sky, signaling Trunks' approach. He saw Bulma in the backyard with a sad expression on her face and landed in front of her.

"Mo-Bulma what's wrong?"

"This women stole one of our spaceships."

Trunks' eyes widened. "What did she look like?"

"She had blonde, shoulder length hair, and wore a denim jacket with a matching skirt." Bulma's eyes widened at another detail. "I also saw a Red Ribbon insignia on the back of her jacket!"

"That has to be one her! The android!" Trunks turned to Bulma who had a shocked expression. "Let's go inside. I'll explain everything."

* * *

Krillin carried Goku's corpse to where Chichi lived. As Goku's best friend it was his responsibility to tell Chichi what happened. After swallowing a lump in his throat he knocked on the door with his trembling hand.

The door opened to reveal Chichi and an eight-year-old Goten.

"Did Goku come back Krillin? Is he alright?'

Krillin gulped. "Well…he's right here…I'm sorry."

Chichi remained silent as she stared at the corpse.

Goten tugged at her clothing. "Mom…when is daddy going to get up?"

At that moment Chichi broke down in tears. She hugged Goten tightly. "Oh Goten! I'm so sorry honey! Your father…he's…" She couldn't finish her sentence it was too much for her.

Chichi didn't need to finish. Goten was able to piece everything together. Tears started to come to his eyes, but he wiped them away and turned to Krillin with a serious expression. "Who did this?"

* * *

One day later…

The ship was running out of fuel, and Juuhachigou hadn't found a suitable planet to land on. Then the scanners started beeping.

"Approaching planet. Possibility of life, 92"

Juuhachigou sighed. _This planet will have to do for now. Maybe I can force any inhabitants to refuel my ship so I can return to Earth and reign supreme again…I'll start by finding my brother and sister who haven't activated yet._

As the ship entered the atmosphere Juuhachigou lost control of the landing process.

_Darn! I should have read the manual._

Emergency beeping noises warned of a crash landing. The ship looked like a meteor in the atmosphere. The ship bounced a few times on the ground before sliding across the earth and crashing into a mountain.

The cyborg blasted her way out and stepped down onto what appeared to be a savannah of some sort. "Darn it!" She clenched here fists. She was trapped on an unknown planet, and there was a chance that she might never meet another intelligent soul again.

She had only taken a few steps out into the savannah when a throat clearing alerted her to the presence of another. She turned around and her jaw dropped.

There stood a figure wearing saiyan armor that resembled Vegeta's. He had black hair that went halfway down his back. His eyes matched the color of his hair, and those features combined to make him a very attractive young man. He looked to be about eighteen years old.

Juuhachigou recognized him almost immediately. She had seen him before.

* * *

Earlier that day, on the other side of the planet:

Frieza stood in the midst of a large force of aliens. His wounded body parts had since been replaced by metallic parts. Despite his increased strength, Frieza felt like shadow of his former glory, and he knew who he was going to blame.

Lightning flashed around him as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Now Frieza, we mustn't let our tempers get the better of us." It was his father, King Cold, who was coming up behind him.

Frieza smirked, and powered down. "Don't worry father, I'll be fine. I'm just excited about going to Earth. We will finally have our revenge on that super saiyan. He'll pay for what he did to me, and he'll pay for killing my brother."

King Cold also smirked. "Yes."

A loud explosion seemed to come out of nowhere. They heard a voice cry, "The saiyans are coming!"

Frieza smirked. "Off course. It's Vegeta. That fool thinks he can challenge me. I will teach him a lesson."

King Cold also smirked. "That's if he manages to get passed the guards. There are only five saiyans."

Suddenly, the nearby tents all collapsed, revealing an army of a hundred or so saiyans. They were making short work of Frieza's army.

Frieza became angry. "I can't believe it! How could all these saiyans lip through my fingers?"

"Take that fool!" Raditz blasted one of Frieza's elite guards, creating a hole in his abdomen. The guard dropped to his knees and fell face first after dying. "Hey Nappa, this is fun!"

"I know! I can't wait to see the look on Frieza's face!"

"Here's your chance!" Frieza appeared in front of Nappa and Raditz with a sour expression on his face. "You two will pay!"

A shorter distance away, Zarbon was evading attacks from all directions. _This is crazy. Where are all these monkeys coming from? _

"It's been a while Zarbon."

Zarbon looked to where the voice came from and saw the crowd of saiyans making way for Vegeta. Behind him walked Fasha and an eighteen-year-old man with long black hair.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked. "Ready to die Zarbon?"

Zarbon gritted his teeth. "You'll never defeat Frieza!"

Vegeta smirked. "That's where you're wrong. I've been training hard, and I have a new power I'd like to show. You should feel honored."

"Bring it on Vegeta. I've been training too."

Vegeta smirked. "As you wish." He then clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. All the saiyans around him smirked as the ground shook. Then Vegeta's hair began to emit light. His eyes flashed between turquoise and black.

Zarbon shielded his eyes. "What's this light?"

With one final yell a golden flame erupted around Vegeta. His hair changed to a golden color, and his eyes stayed as turquoise. "Well, what do you think Zarbon?"

Zarbon took a step back. "No…you can't be a-" He was never able to finish his sentence.

Vegeta punched Zarbon in the gut, crippling him for a moment. He then extended his hand. "Big Bang Attack!" The attack vaporized Zarbon's entire body. All the saiyans around him cheered as Vegeta flew onwards to find Frieza.

Frieza was easily able to deal with Raditz and Nappa. They were now on their knees in front of him, but both still maintained smirks.

Frieza became annoyed. "What's wrong with you two! Why are you both smirking?"

"I'll tell you why." Frieza looked up, and his eyes widened. "Surprised Frieza?"

"V-Vegeta?" Frieza took in Vegeta's change of appearance. "No…not you too!"

"Too bad Frieza. I won't be as naïve as Kakarot."

Frieza gritted his teeth. "You fool! I am the most powerful being in the universe. I'll crush you in an instant."

Vegeta and Frieza started exchanging blows, though it was clear that Vegeta had the upper hand. He kneed Frieza in the chin, sending him into the air. He then appeared above him and sent him to the ground with a bone-crushing blow.

Frieza was now very angry. "Die!" He fired his Deathbeam as he got up.

Vegeta vanished, and reappeared behind Frieza. "What's wrong Frieza? Are you scared?"

"Ah! Die monkey!" Frieza tried to elbow Vegeta, but he vanished again. "Hold still so I can hit you!"

Vegeta reappeared in from of him with a smirk. "But I want to win."

"Why you!" Frieza tried to punch Vegeta, but Vegeta caught the punch.

"It's over. Goodbye Frieza!" Vegeta punched Frieza in the face, sending him back a few feet and falling on his back. "And what better technique to finish you with than this one?" Vegeta spread out his arms and gathered energy for a few seconds before bringing his hands together. "Final Flash!"

"Oh no! I've got to leave now!" King Cold realized that he could not win, and fled the scene. _Good thing I still have other armies elsewhere._

Vegeta smirked when he saw King Cold leaving. "Hey Gohan." The eighteen-year-old boy stepped forward. "Think you can handle King Cold by yourself?"

"Off course Vegeta. You trained me."

"Good. Now go. We can handle things here."

Gohan nodded and left. He was surprised that King Cold had gotten away so quickly. Gohan didn't see any urgency in his mission and didn't fly at top speed to catch. King Cold didn't have anywhere to run to, or so he thought.

After pursuing King Cold over a long distance chase he realized that he had lost rack of him.

"Darn! Stupid clouds!" Gohan descended to a lower altitude to see if he could spot Cold. _He must be concealing his power. He can't be too far from here. _

It was then that Gohan saw her. She was beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was getting out of what appeared to be a damaged ship. She seemed frustrated for some reason.

_Man she's beautiful. _Gohan shook his head to clear that thought out of his mind. _She's probably one of Cold's accomplices. I've got to keep my guard up. _Gohan landed on the ground near her and cleared his throat to get her attention.

She turned around to look at him, and her eyes widened. The looked she gave him made it seem like she'd seen him before.

I thought it would be interesting to bring in the Mirai timeline Eighteen, you will eventually find out why I chose to bring her in, and why I chose to call her Juuhachigou instead of Eighteen.

Also, Super saiyan Vegeta is stronger than Super saiyan Goku. I wouldn't have been mentioned in the story, so I'm telling you this here.


	21. King Cold Escapes

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

The cyborg stood across from Gohan. _Here eyes were wide. He looks like a bad boy version of the Gohan of my world. Wonder what he's doing here. _

"Mind telling me who you are?"

Juuhachigou snapped out of her trance. She smirked at him. "My name is Juuhachigou."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "That's a pretty long name. Mind if I call you Juu?"

"I'd prefer it if you called me by my full name. The shortened version sounds stupid."

"Too bad. I'll call you that anyway." Gohan had a smirk on his face as he saw the look of annoyance on hers.

Juu smirked when an idea came to her head. She would use her knowledge of the future to annoy him back. "You must be Gohan."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"

"I won't be telling you that."

Gohan sighed. "Then I guess you must be one of King Cold's minions. That's how you know my name."

Juu's eyes widened with surprise. "What?"

Gohan smirked. "Tell me where your master is and I might let you go."

"I am not working with that ugly freak. I crash landed here accidentally."

"How do I know you're not lying Juu?"

Juu's face became annoyed again. "Please don't call me that."

Gohan's head suddenly snapped to the side where he sensed a power level. "It has to be him! I've got to catch him before he gets away. It was nice meeting you Juu, but I've got to go." Gohan took off towards the location of the power level.

Juu appeared in front of him with an evil grin on her face. "Did you really think I would let you get away?"

"So you are one of King Cold's minions!"

"No, but I can't pass up an opportunity to kill."

Gohan took an urgent glance in King Cold's direction before turning back to Juu. "Look…I don't have time for this! I'll get King Cold then come back and fight you!"

"Sorry, but we'll fight now!" Juu tried to punch Gohan, but he evaded the attack and flew back a distance before giving her a hardened stare.

_I can't sense any of her energy. What is she, some kind of robot?_ Gohan noticed King Cold's power level fading as the distance increased. _I've got to end this quickly. I'll need to use my full power._ Gohan powered up to his maximum.

Juu smirked. "You can't change your hair color. You don't stand a chance."

Gohan became confused. "Change hair color? Do you mean the super saiyan? How do you know about that?"

"I've fought one before. You're father."

"My father huh? I take it that you came here to escape him."

"Wrong. I killed him, but I was too weak from the battle to fend off the others."

Gohan smirked. "My father may have been a super saiyan, but he still wasn't the strongest in the universe, at least not after Vegeta also became a super saiyan."

"So Vegeta's also a super saiyan? I'll kill you then move on to him."

Gohan's face hardened. "You'll regret those words. Android!"

Juu's eyes became wide. "How did you know I was partly mechanical?"

"I thought you were completely mechanical. I know for a fact that you can't sense the energy of a mechanical fighter, except Frieza since his mechanical parts just serve to channel his natural energy."

Juu smiled. "Why don't we finish our little discussion and get on with this battle."

"Now you're speaking my language!" Gohan leapt forward and his fist collided with Juu's

Shockwaves erupted in the air as the two fighters started to exchange blows. Their fists collided with each other's cheek, and both fighters went flying in opposite directions. They got back up, and wiped the blood from the side of their mouths. Both had smirks.

Juu fired a barrage of medium sized ki blasts at Gohan. Gohan realized that he couldn't dodge them, so he created an energy barrier to block them. The barrage surrounded him with dust. Gohan scanned his surroundings, listening for any signs of movement.

"Got you!" Juu came up from behind Gohan and got him into a full nelson.

"Darn you!" Gohan couldn't get free. He tried to headbutt her, but her arms were too strong and kept his head bent forward.

"Struggled all you want. You can't get me in this hold." An evil smirk came onto her face. "I on the other hand can bend your head forward and snap it. Looks like this fight is over."

"No it's not!" Gohan unwrapped his tail from around his waist, and used it to pry off one of her arms. He then elbowed her with his free arm, stunning the cyborg for a few moments. He then took hold of her other arm that was still under his armpit and used it as leverage to throw her.

Juu caught herself moments before slamming into the mountain where he ship was. She saw Gohan vanish and tried frantically looked from side to side. _Where is he? I've got to find him! He's dangerous, even though he isn't a super saiyan!_

Juu spotted Gohan flying away. He was heading towards King Cold.

_Even though I'm a saiyan, I have to find King Cold. That is my prime objective; this fight is of secondary importance._ Gohan was closing in, when Juu suddenly came in front of him.

"Going somewhere. I thought you had dignity."

Gohan growled. "I don't have time for this! I have to get King Cold! Then we can kill each other!"

"You mean I can kill you, and I won't let you get away. I could care less about this King Cold person. Now fight me!" Juu lodged her fist in Gohan's gut.

Gohan bent over from the pain, and his chin fell on Juu's shoulder. He was able to overcome the pain, and knee Juu in the gut.

The cyborg was also in pain, and she bent over so that her chin was on Gohan's shoulder.

There was an awkward pause as the two fighters split up to recover from their injuries.

Gohan smirked. "This might be more fun than I thought. Too bad I'll have to end this quickly, but Vegeta's gonna be mad if he found out that I let Cold escape for a fight."

Juu also smirked. "You actually think you can beat me? You're sadly mistaken. I was able to defeat your father." _Although, it might have been a fluke, since Goku was having some sort of heart attack when I killed him. _

"My father was naïve. He didn't make sure he finished Frieza off for good. He probably let his guard down on you."

"Believe what you want Gohan, but the fact is that I have energy that is constantly replenished, while you exhaust your energy. You might be fighting evenly with me now, but that should change soon enough."

"My energy doesn't exhaust that easily, and you're bound to make a mistake before then."

They both resumed their fighting stance. Juu decided to take the initiative and tried to feint a punch, and surprise Gohan with a kick. Gohan didn't fall for it, and used an afterimage to distract Juu. He appeared behind her and elbowed her. He spun around with the momentum of that attack, and extended his arm.

"Galic Crusher!" Gohan fired his signature move at Juu, who was unable to dodge it.

"Not that easy!" Juu created an energy shield that blocked the attack.

Gohan flew forward and started exchanging blows with Juu.

* * *

They were both unaware that King Cold was watching them.

"Sire, the emergency spaceship is ready for take off."

"Very good captain. I am so very grateful for that young girl showing up when she did. Now Gohan won't be able to catch up to me."

King Cold followed the captain into a large ship, shaped like a crescent moon with a sphere in the concave side. Two cylinders on the convex side doubled as supports and rocket engines. The sphere was the front of the ship, and the ship was turned so that it pointed up.

* * *

Gohan and Juu were still locked in combat. Gohan grabbed Juu's hair, and head butted her. Juu kneed Gohan in the gut to break the grip he had on her hair, and lifted him by the throat. She then proceeded to slap his face relentlessly. Gohan swung both his legs forward, and made contact with Juu's gut. Juu let go of Gohan's throat as she went flying back and landed in the grass.

Gohan extended his finger and pointed it at Juu. "Flash Pulse!" A blinding flash of light, similar to Tien's solar flare confused Juu temporarily.

Juu stood up and rubbed the back of her head. "Where are you?"

"It's over." Gohan had gotten behind Juu. His arm was extended and his thumb, middle, and index fingers were pointing at Juu. "I could kill you with my Galic Crusher if I wanted, but I've made my point. Now I have to stop King Cold."

Gohan left Juu to come to grips with her defeat while he flew towards King Cold. His eyes widened as he saw the ship taking off.

"No!" Gohan flew at top speed, but couldn't catch the ship in his weakened state. He pulled a small device out of a pouch in his armor and threw it with all his might.

The device made contact with the surface of the ship and attached itself firmly.

Gohan breathed heavily as he watched the ship exit the atmosphere. _I'm sorry Vegeta. I failed you. But we can still track Cold down. I will make up for my failure._

Juu felt bitter about her defeat. _She was clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. How? How could he defeat me? He wasn't even a super saiyan or whatever that is! I will make him pay!_

Gohan was too busy staring at Cold's ship to notice Juu coming behind him. He was taken completely by surprise as Juu crashed into his back, and trapped him in a crushing bear hug.

"You'll pay for humiliating me!" Juu flew towards the ground and slammed into it with Gohan beneath her. His body took most of the impact.

"Hey!" Gohan had a bloody nose, and was too weak to get free. "Let go! Get off me!"

The enraged Juu began charging energy in the palms of her hands, which were still under Gohan's belly.

"What do we have here?"

Both of them looked up and saw Vegeta. He was still in his super saiyan state and had a smirk on his face. Gohan and Juu both blushed involuntarily when they realized how compromising their position was. Juu quickly removed her hands from underneath Gohan and got off of him. They were still blushing when they got to their feet.

"Um…Vegeta…this isn't what it looks like." Gohan had a nervous expression on his face.

Vegeta's smirk turned into a broad grin. "Well then what is it Gohan? Are saying that you were actually held up by her in a battle?"

Juu frowned at Vegeta. "I'm not a weakling Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked. "Really? I can understand you being stronger than most, but compared to a super saiyan…you're absolutely nothing." Vegeta then noticed that he couldn't sense her power level. "You must be partly mechanical."

Juu growled. "I am, and I'll show you how farfetched that super saiyan legend is!" Juu charged at Vegeta and tried to punch him.

Vegeta casually tilted his head to the side, avoiding the punch. He then countered with his own punch, sending Juu flying back. She skidded a few feet before stopping herself.

Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. "Give up. It's obvious that you're no match for me."

Juu grumbled something and stood off to the side as Vegeta turned to Gohan.

"So King Cold got away."

"Yes Vegeta. I'm sorry." Gohan pointed to Juu. "I would've caught him if she hadn't held me up."

Juu glared at Gohan.

"I was able to plant a tracking device on his ship. We should be able to track him down."

Vegeta nodded, and a mischievous grin crossed his face. Gohan gulped nervously. "I have an idea boy. Since you lost King Cold, you should be the one to track him down."

"Yes Vegeta. Thanks for giving me a second chance."

"There's one more thing."

"What might that be?" Gohan's nervousness was showing.

Vegeta pointed to Juu. "Take her with you."

"What?" Gohan and Juu both said in unison.

"That's right. Since she was the one who held you up, she has to help you get King Cold. Don't worry. I'm sure you two will be fine." Vegeta then turned to Juu. "Don't you dare kill him, or I'll make you wish you were never born."

Juu nodded. _I can't believe how strong the saiyans are! They're much stronger than in my world. I'll have to listen to Vegeta, or be destroyed; besides, I should be able to tolerate Gohan until with catch that freak._

"I guess we should go now." Gohan pulled out a white disk from a pouch in his armor. He pressed a red button in the center of the disk and tossed it like a Frisbee. The disk expanded in mid air and became a spaceship. Gohan opened the hatch and started to board. He then turned to Juu. "Come on Juu. We're going."

Juu shrugged her shoulders and followed him into the ship.

The ship took off after a few minutes. Vegeta maintained a smirk as he watched the ship leave. _This is going to be interesting. I'll be sure to check on those two periodically._

* * *

Back on Earth, the Z-fighters and their families were still mourning for Goku, but they also realized that they had to find Juuhachigou before she found another planet to terrorize.

Bulma had prepared everything they would need for the voyage. The team sent into space would be Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Chaotzu.

"Goodbye you guys. Guess this means I'll be the strongest on Earth until you return."

Tien put a hand on Yamcha's shoulder. "Our home is in your hands now friend."

Yamcha nodded to Tien. "I'll take care of everyone."

Bulma came out to say goodbye as well. "Good luck everyone."

Trunks had the urge to wince when Yamcha put a hand on Bulma's shoulder. He still hadn't gotten used to that. He couldn't understand why they were still together, but it made sense since there was no one else around on Earth.

The five warriors boarded the ship. They each took a seat and started the launch sequence.

Trunks was becoming impatient, even as the ship started to blast off and leave the stratosphere. _We have to find that android! It's a good thing we can track the signature of that other spaceship. _

Piccolo became curious about something. "Hey Trunks."

"Yes Piccolo?"

"That android…was she the one that killed me?"

"Yes…she was. She also killed Tien and Chaotzu."

"Then that means we'll be avenging our counterparts."

"That's correct." Trunks became quiet for a few minutes until another idea came into his head. "My father…Vegeta, he's in space with Gohan right?"

They all nodded the affirmative.

"Then we might be able to find them and get their help."

Krillin became slightly nervous. "The saiyans are…an aggressive race. They might attack us."

Piccolo shook his head. "I doubt Vegeta would pass up the chance for a good fight, and they might want to avenge Goku since he was the one who freed them of Frieza."

"Actually…if this world is like mine, Frieza wouldn't have died in the battle on Namek."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" asked Piccolo.

"He blew up the planet. Goku survived, and so did he. He then came to Earth at a date approximately a year after that and was finally killed by Goku there. His father was with him. They were both killed."

Krillin gulped nervously. "Great. On top of the android we have to deal with Frieza and his father?"

Tien shook his head. "It's been ten years since the time he was supposed to come. His father might be out there, but chances are that he's dead."

Chaotzu nodded in agreement. "Tien's right, besides, we shouldn't worry about him with Trunks and Piccolo here. It's the android we really have to worry about."

A beeping noise ended the topic of Frieza.

Trunks typed on the keyboard of the ship's computer. "There it is. The ship has landed on a planet not too far from here. It should only take a day to get there."

Krillin became nervous again. "Then no training we do should make a difference unless Trunks nearly kills himself and eats a senzue bean."

Trunks drew his sword. "Maybe I should stab myself and eat a senzue bean to grow stronger."

Krillin stood up and waved his arms. "I was just joking Trunks, lighten up."

"We should all eat, sleep, and do anything else that would prepare us for the fight," said Piccolo.

The others all nodded. They separated and did there own thing to prepare for a battle they thought would happen tomorrow.

* * *

This is the begining of the King Cold saga. What are your thoughts on the battle between Gohan and Juu? I am also debating wether or not I should make Krillin fall in love with Juu to form a potential love triangle.


	22. Rocky Road Ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan and Juu's ship was exiting the atmosphere of the planet where their battle had taken place.

"This is your room." Gohan indicated by pointing a metallic door.

Juu raised an eyebrow. "How exactly do I get inside?"

Gohan walk up to the door. The door seemed to sense his approach and opened. "This door can detect someone approaching it. It will open unless you activate the lock. There is a control pad on the inside of the door that you can use to lock it. You can also use it to set up a system where it only allows you in. Thee controls should be simple for someone like you."

Juu walked inside the room and looked around. "Not bad. It's got a bed; and a bathroom as well."

"I'll be in the control room if you need anything." Gohan walked out, leaving Juu alone.

* * *

Vegeta landed where all the other saiyans were gathered.

Fasha stepped forward with a concerned expression. "What happened to Gohan?"

Vegeta smirked. "Gohan was not able to catch King Cold. It seems that some android girl came and fought him. I sent Gohan to go catch King Cold, and told him to take the girl with him. Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Fasha smirked. "What are you planning Vegeta?"

"I just thought that Gohan could use the company on his journey."

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "But she's a machine."

"Not entirely. Her power comes from mechanical implant, but no true android could show emotion like she could. I'm sure she's at least half organic."

"Vegeta!" A saiyans girl women cam running forward. She had crimson hair, and was only an inch shorter than Vegeta.

"Good to see you Norcina." Vegeta embraced her in a hug. He then looked down at her bulging stomach. "How's the little one?"

"He's starting to kick. He should be out in about a month. By the way, where's Gohan?"

"I sent him on a mission…with a girl."

Norcina grinned. "You're planning something aren't you?'

When the saiyans had finished cleaning up all traces of Frieza on the planet, they would depart on their ships for their new home world.

* * *

Back on the ship, Juu walked into the control room. She saw Gohan sitting at the main desk looking at the main computer screen. Juu walked up to him and peered over his shoulder.

"What cha doing?"

"For your information I'm trying to predict King Cold's path. He's already gained a few hours on us and I don't want this to turn into an endless game of cat and mouse." Gohan spoke with an irritated tone.

Juu raised an eyebrow. "Oh…I get it. You're still sour because of our battle."

"It's your fault that he escaped!"

Juu flinched slightly from Gohan's sudden change in tone. "Hey! How was I supposed to know that he would get away like that?"

Gohan got up from his chair and turned around to glare at Juu. "You didn't care! You only wanted to kill me! You're only helping because Vegeta's stronger than you! You're just selfish! You never think of the consequences of your actions! I guess your brain was damaged in when you were turned into a cyborg!"

That did it. _Oh! He did not just insult me intelligence!_ "If you're so smart, why didn't you find a way around me?" Gohan just glared at her. "Looks like you're not that much smarter than me after all!"

"Really? I don't see controlling this ship!"

"I would if I knew how! Why don't you teach me?"

"Why don't you just leave me alone? I don't feel like dealing with you right now!"

"What's your problem? You can't put the past behind you! Why can't you just move on?"

"At least I'm not a walking a walking toaster!"

Eighteen growled. She hated being called a toaster. She preferred to be thought of as a person, not a machine. "At least I'm not a monkey!"

Gohan snapped. He grabbed Juu by the shoulders and slammed her into a wall. He brought his face close to hers. "Listen…don't ever call me a monkey!"

Juu maintained her fierce expression. "You're a monkey."

Gohan's grip tightened around her shoulders as he gritted his teeth. Then there was a sudden jolt, as if the ship collided with something. It caused Gohan to fall forward and his lips collided with Juu's.

They both stared at each other for a moment before breaking apart. They both wiped their lips in disgust.

"What's wrong with you?" Juu glared at Gohan.

"Hey! It's not like I wanted to kiss a toaster!" Another jolt alerted them to a problem. Gohan went to the main monitor and typed in a command. His eyes widened. "Not good!"

"What's wrong?"

"We're in an asteroid field. I'll have to steer this ship out of here."

"What should I do?"

"Stay out of the way! The last thing I want is you distracting me!"

Juu growled again. "Fine! Be that way! I've got better ways of spending my time!"

"Toaster girl!"

"Monkey boy!" Juu turned on her heel and stormed out of the control room.

* * *

The Capsule Corp. ship landed on the planet where it's sister ship had crashed earlier.

The Z-fighters got out and surveyed the area.

Krillin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I don't see any sign of her here. Maybe the tracking device wasn't working."

"No. It worked just fine." Trunks pointed at a nearby mountain. "I can see the remains of the ship. She crashed it."

Tien approached the ship and examined it carefully. "Could she have died in the crash?"

Trunks shook his head. "No. I've fought her before. She's definitely capable of living through this. She must be somewhere on this planet."

Piccolo's head snapped to a direction. "I can sense so powers over there. Maybe the locals would know about her."

The others nodded with serious expressions on their faces. They all took off towards the power levels they detected.

They arrived at the site when the saiyans were about to leave.

Trunks' eyes widened when he saw Vegeta. _Father?_ He flinched when he saw Norcina next to him, holding his arm. _So both my parents have found someone else. I guess I won't be born in this timeline, but that means I can be more open about my identity._

Vegeta looked up and smirked. "I didn't expect to see any of you again."

All the saiyans followed Vegeta's gaze and stared at the Z-fighters.

"Tell me. How is Kakarot?"

Krillin gulped. "He's not alive anymore…he was killed by a female android."

Vegeta smirked. "Android? You mean a girl with blonde hair right? We encountered her, a short while ago."

Trunks rushed forward. "What happened? Where is she now? We have to find her and destroy her."

"Who might you be boy? You look familiar."

"My name is…Trunks."

"Well Trunks that girl interfered with us."

"What did she do?"

"She stopped Gohan from destroying King Cold by forcing him into a battle."

Trunks became very interested when Gohan's name was mentioned. "What happened to Gohan? Where is he?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You should learn better manners boy. It isn't wise to provoke me."

Trunks clenched his fists, but Piccolo stepped in and took over the conversation. "Please excuse him. Now can you answer his questions?"

"Yes namek. The girl fought Gohan. When I came they seemed…even. I stepped in and defeated her. I then forced her to go with Gohan on a mission to destroy King Cold."

Krillin sighed in relief. "That's good. So I take it Frieza is dead for good."

"He is. You can thank me for that."

"Do you know where Gohan and the android are headed?"

Vegeta pointed into space. "That way, though I'll ask you not to interfere with Gohan's mission. I don't really care much for the cyborg." Vegeta turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Vegeta stopped and turned around to look at Trunks. "What is it now boy?" His irritation was clear.

"You're just leaving Gohan with that android? Aren't you at least going to come help us?"

Vegeta smirked. "Sorry boy, but I don't feel like hanging around your lot. Gohan is a big boy. He can handle himself, so put any worries you have aside. I told you where to go and I suggest you end this conversation and leave now if you want to catch them." With that Vegeta boarded his ship. The other saiyans boarded their ships as well.

Chaotzu was filled with wonder as he stared at all of them. "Wow. I didn't know there were so many saiyans that survived."

Piccolo put a hand on Trunks shoulder. "Calm down Trunks. We don't have time for this. As much as I hate to admit it, Vegeta's right. We have to leave now to find the android."

"Fine. Let's go." As they flew back to the ship Trunks' mind was filled with questions. _I wonder what Gohan's like in this world. I hope he's alright with that android around him. Why didn't my father just destroy her and go himself? Is he planning to get rid of Gohan because he views him as a threat?_

They all boarded the ship. The engines fired up and the ship took off after Gohan's ship.

"There!" Trunks typed furiously on the keyboard. Our detection systems have picked up a ship…about two hours ahead of us. It's moving fast."

Krillin began scratching his head as a thought crossed his mind. "I wonder what Gohan will be like."

"What about Gohan?" All the Z-fighters were surprised when the saw Goten bursting out of a closet.

Piccolo was the first to recover from the shock. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back on Earth?"

"My dad and brother have both been to space. I didn't want to miss out."

Trunks knelt before him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Goten…this isn't a vacation. We are on a search and destroy mission."

"I know that! I'm not stupid! All these years I've been wondering what my big brother was like! I wondered why my mother would always cry about losing him when she thought I wasn't looking! I have to meet him. He has to come home."

Trunks' eyes softened. "It's only natural that you would want to see your long lost brother, just as I wanted to see my father. I just hope you're ready for disappointment. When we met my father on this planet he wasn't at all like I thought he'd be. My mother used to tell me he was a great man, but when I saw him today he seemed like a jerk. I just don't know what to make of him."

"Enough of this," said Piccolo in an annoyed tone. We need to get focused. When we catch Gohan and the android we'll need to be prepared to fight and or reason with both of them."

Tien thought for a moment about Piccolo's words. "We might not have to reason with Gohan. Vegeta said he was fighting the android. Maybe he's only tolerating her now. With us there he'll be able to kill her. Then we can all go and get Frieza's dad."

"Right!" Krillin raised his fist in the air. "We'll all fight together." He became embarrassed when he noticed that none of them joined him. They were all just staring at him with confused expressions on their faces.

* * *

Gohan let out a sigh of relief as he finally managed to steer the ship out of the asteroid field.

He put the ship in autopilot so it would avoid any other obstacle by itself. He stared and the scanners and growled in frustration. _Great! King Cold's ship is now a day ahead of us!_

He decided to relieve himself of stress with a cool glass of water. He walked into the ship's kitchen and saw Juu sitting at the table there. She seemed to be reading the manual of the ship.

Gohan ignored her and got his glass, but couldn't stop thinking about her as he drank. _She hasn't even acknowledged me. Was she really that shaken from our argument?_

After a few tense moments of drinking Gohan put the glass back in the sink and went out of the kitchen and into his room.

When she saw him leave Juu put the manual down. She had finished reading an hour ago.

_Why can't I ever make friends? My brother was the only one who ever truly cared about me. Everyone else only liked my body. He's the only one who's been there for me, and now he's gone._ Juu buried her face in her arm and started to weep.

Gohan was in his room when he decided to go back. He would have to mend his relationship with Juu, for the sake of the mission at least. They wouldn't work well if they were constantly fighting.

Gohan got up from his bed and walked out of his room and into the kitchen. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Juu was crying. Her face was buried in her arms, but tears still found their way to the table. He could hear her irregular breathing and convulsions as she continued to weep.

He was overcome with pity for her. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Juu?"

* * *

Just so you know, the name pun for Norcina, Vegeta's mate, is corn, you might recognize it in the first four letter of her name. I thought it would be wierd to pair Vegeta with Fasha. She didn't seem like the type to be paired with him, and since there are more saiyans I decided to make one a female. Norcina won't really play much of a role in this story.

Review questions:

1- What are your thoughts on Gohan and Juu's relationship?

2- Did you like the meeting between the saiyans and Z-fighters?

3- What are your thoughts on Goten? I'm trying to portray him as a darker individual than in the series.

-Also, when picturing Goten, imagine his hairstyle to be the same as at the end of DBZ when Goku is fighting Uub.


	23. Starting Over

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Juu felt the hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Juu?" His voice was filled with concern, nothing like the voice that called her toaster girl.

Juu decided to open up. His voice sounded accepting, not hostile. "I…I miss…my brother." She broke into another fit of weeping.

Gohan's face softened up. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Juu and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "What happened?"

Juu stopped, she continued to whimper, but the worst was definitely over. "I'm not from your world."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You're from earth?"

Juu shook her head. "I'm from earth, but also from an alternate reality."

"Alternate reality? Then how did you get here?"

"I was a killer who loved torturing people. In my reality you were living on Earth as the last true resistance to me and my brother. We still had the advantage."

"So that's how you knew my name. Don't worry. I'm not mad at you."

Juu nodded before continuing. "I stole a time machine that a scientists named Bulma built. It was meant for traveling through time to prevent us from becoming the dominant force on the planet. I didn't know what I was doing, so I just pushed random buttons and ended up here in this timeline where I killed your father." Juu mentally prepared herself for an angry outburst from Gohan.

The outburst never came. "I forgive you Juu. I'm sure there's a reason why you did what you did."

"There was no reason. We simply did it because we could."

"Are you sure you weren't trying to get revenge for something, or were influence by your programming?"

"I rejected the programming long ago. I am a killing machine. I do it for fun because it makes me feels strong. That's all."

"Are you sure…" Gohan's voice was filled with concern.

"Off course I'm sure!" Juu suddenly got up from her seat, shaking Gohan's hand off her shoulder in the process. "I'm a killer Gohan! A killer! I will always be one!"

"Juu…"

"Stop calling me Juu! My name is Juuhachigou! Juu! Ha! Chi! Gou!"

Gohan became annoyed. "Well Juu-Ha-Chi-Gou! I was just trying to comfort you! I was hoping to be on better terms with you!"

"Too bad! I didn't ask for your help! I didn't ask for your comfort!" She poked Gohan's chest. "You should learn to mind your own business!"

Gohan flinched slightly at her last words. His voice became soft again. "But…why did you tell me all those things?"

"I…don't know." Juu turned away from him and started to leave for her room.

Juu…" Gohan followed her. "What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!" Juu walked up to her door and entered her room.

Gohan stood at the doorway with a confused expression on his face. First he was there comforting her, and then she turned on him out of nowhere.

He sighed heavily and walked back to his own room. He fell back onto his bed and started to think. The cyborg was a mystery to him. She killed for no reason, yet she seemed to have great sadness in her. She openly took comfort, and then turned on her comforter.

_What is wrong with her? Why is she like this?_ Gohan closed his eyes and decided to get some rest. He could think about her later.

* * *

Juu lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. She kept thinking about her last interaction with Gohan. He had been gentle with her. He had allowed her to open herself up.

She shook her head to clear those thoughts. _He's nosy. He tried to butt into my business…he even saw me cry! He deserved that. _

She hugged herself and turned on her side. She felt a sudden chill for no apparent reason.

She remembered her brother, and how he used to comfort her.

Flashback:

_Juu was sitting at the table of the house she and her brother currently lived in. _

_She had her face buried in her forearm and was weeping. _

_Juunanagou walked into the room and was immediately concerned. His sister was always so tough. _

"_What's wrong Juuhachi?" Juunanagou put his hand on her shoulder. _

"_I…I just wish I could undo it." _

"_Undo what? Tell me." _

_Juuhachigou turned around and enveloped her brother in a hug. "I just wish I could undo what that maniac did to us!" _

"_Dr. Gero? Why is this coming out now?" _

"_Those people rejected us, but we might have been able to live a normal life if he hadn't done that to us." _

"_Those people…they're all heartless and cruel. We can only trust each other now and that's all we'll need." _

"_Thank you Juunana." _

End

_He's gone. He's not there for me anymore…but Gohan is… _Juu shook her head again. _No! He's just like all the others. I'll kill him if I get the chance!_

Juu continued to lie on her bed. She finally allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

A violent collision alerted the Z-fighters to a problem.

"Damn it! What's going on?" Trunks ran up to the main computer and typed furiously. His eyes widened at the readings.

Krillin was the next one in the control room. "Hey Trunks, what's happening?"

"We're in an asteroid field."

Krillin gulped. "An asteroid field?"

Trunks switched the system to manual. "I think I can gain control and steer us out of here."

Krillin nodded. He then sighed and sat back down. _I wish Goku were here._

Piccolo walked into the room. "Hey Trunks, what's happening?"

"Asteroid field…got to steer us clear." Trunks was carefully maneuvering the ship through the asteroid field.

"Fine. I'll be meditating if you need anything." Piccolo walked sat down and started to meditate.

* * *

Vegeta stepped out of the space ship and onto New Vegeta. The planet was similar to the old one, but had one tenth the gravity. The army of saiyans he had gathered proceeded to disperse to their respective homes to rest up. They had earned it.

Vegeta made his way to the computer room in his palace and contacted Gohan.

"This is Vegeta. Gohan are you there?"

After a few minutes the monitor in Gohan's screen displayed Gohan's face.

"Hi Vegeta. What's up?" Gohan seemed weary for some reason.

"Is something wrong boy? You seem some what out of it." The king tried to hide his concern, but it was there.

"I'm fine Vegeta. Just a little tired."

"Don't try to fool me. Something happened between you and the cyber women right?"

Gohan sighed. "We had two arguments already. I wonder if taking her along was a good idea."

"Gohan…you must show her that you care about her. Then she'll be all yours."

Gohan's face turned red. "I don't want to make her mine! I'm just saying that our fighting compromises the mission."

Vegeta smirked. "Sure."

"Anyway. King Cold got farther ahead of us, though we might eventually catch up. Our ship is more fuel efficient then his. He'll have to land sometime, and then we'll catch him."

"You're doing well Gohan. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Vegeta."

"Now fix your relationship with the women and find Cold. Vegeta out."

Vegeta turned around and headed for the gravity chamber. He was in the mood for training now.

* * *

Gohan let out a sigh as he collapsed in the captain's chair. _This is going to be a long mission. _

He didn't notice Juu listening to his conversation.

Juu had heard everything. She stealthily went back into her room and threw herself on the bed. She had gone there to find Gohan, but decided against it.

_So that's it! He never cared for me at all! He just wants his mission to be a success, that's why he was acting nice. I should've known! _

She heard footsteps approach her room. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Juu. Can we talk?"

"Go away!"

"But…I just want to start over."

"I said go away! Leave me alone!"

"But Juu."

"Stop calling me Juu! It's a stupid pet name! Scratch that, it's just another way to make your life easier!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! I heard your conversation with Vegeta! You don't care about me or my feelings. You never cared. You only care about the mission!"

Gohan was shocked. He couldn't say anything.

"Nothing to say? Well then go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

Gohan bowed his head and walked away. He would not be fixing their relationship anytime soon. He walked back to the control room. He looked at the monitor with sad eyes. He really wanted to talk to Fasha. His mother figure always had a way of cheering him up.

He then noticed something about the tracking beacon. It was not moving. The ship had stopped.

An excited Gohan started typing furiously to pinpoint the distance and location.

_Yes! Planet Uralda. We're entering its orbit now! We should be landing soon. Better tell Juu._

Gohan was about to got to Juu, but felt a pain in his heart. Her words had stung him. He didn't know if he could face her again. He let out a sigh. _Guess I'll land without telling her. _

* * *

Trunks let out a deep breathe as he lent back into his chair. "It's over. We're out of the asteroid field."

Piccolo opened his eyes. "Any idea where Gohan's ship is?"

"No I don't…wait! The scanners have detected a ship entering the atmosphere of a nearby planet.

Goten cam running into the room. "Where's Gohan?"

"He's probably on that ship Goten. He's landing it on that planet. He might need to refuel. This gives us a chance to catch up to him. It's only an hour or so away."

Goten's face hardened with determination. _I'll find my brother. I have to meet him._

* * *

Juu felt a slight turbulence. _What could that be?_

She got off her bed and walked over to the window to see what was happening. Her eyes widened as she saw the ship descending towards the planet.

_We're landing? Why? What's going on?_ She went to the door to go speak to Gohan.

When she got to the control room she saw him reclining in his chair. She walked up to him and sat down on the chair next to his, the one reserved for the co-captain.

"What's going on Gohan? Why are we landing?"

Gohan was drawn out of his thoughts by her voice. "Huh…what?"

"I said why are we landing."

""Oh…" He still couldn't speak to her properly after she yelled at him. He had just felt shaken up by her stern voice. "King Cold's ship has landed. We have a chance to catch him."

"Oh." Juu saw the look in his eyes, even though he wasn't looking at her. He felt genuinely hurt. "About…what I said."

"Yeah?" Gohan tried to sound annoyed, but it also conveyed his hurt feelings.

"I guess I went a little overboard. I should have heard you out. I don't know what you might have said."

"You heard me talking to Vegeta."

"I know, and I thought you would lie to me, while you were telling him the truth, but now I think…"

"What?"

"…It must be hard being a saiyan. Always putting up a tough guy act, and afraid to show your emotions. I think you were lying to him. Trying to cover up your inner thoughts so you would seem like his perfect apprentice."

Gohan looked at his feet. "That's partially true. I can't pour my heart out to him…but I was genuinely concerned about our relationship, and I did care about the mission, but that doesn't mean it was the only reason for me trying to start over with you."

Juu's eyes softened up. "I know how you feel Gohan."

"Hmm. You do?" Gohan looked at her.

"Yes. Like you, I can't pour my heart out in public, though I could in front of my brother…but even then I didn't want to seem weak to him."

Gohan smiled at her. "We're more alike than we care to admit." She smiled back at him.

The ship landed smoothly in a meadow on the edge of a forest. The hatch opened and Gohan walked outside down the extended ramp, followed by Juu.

They surveyed their surroundings. The planet was beautiful. It had a lush forest and a vast meadow where purple alien creatures grazed on a grassy plant. The climate was mild, and the weather was sunny.

Gohan closed his eyes and felt for King Cold's power level. His head faced the north. "He's there. About ten miles away. We can get him now!"

Suddenly there was a rustling of leaves, followed by a bluish beam firing out of the nearby bushes. Gohan and Juu dodged the attack, but it got their ship, damaging it.

"Damn!" Gohan fired a small blast into the bush. The dead body of a foot soldier fell out a few seconds later.

Juu surveyed the ship with a concerned look. "It won't be flying."

"I can fix it in an hour."

"Did Cold know we were coming?"

"No, but that soldier was a sentry. This planet along with many others might have fallen out of his son's control after my father defeated him. He was just taking a precaution."

"What should we do now?"

"Try and catch Cold." Gohan took off towards Cold's power level, followed by Juu.

They could see the compound within minutes.

Gohan turned to Juu with a smirk. "Your destructive past will come in handy now."

Juu smirked back at him. "I'll try not to over do it."

* * *

King Cold was on his ship. He was currently talking to a scientist on another planet. "Are the genomutation capsules ready?"

The scientist saluted him. "Yes my lord. You may use them when you get here."

"Excellent. Cold out."

A soldier came up behind Cold and saluted him. "Sir, the ship has been refueled. We are preparing to leave for planet Cold."

An evil grin crossed the king's face. "Yes. I'm ready. Let's leave now." _I will make my final stand there. With the genomutation capsules, I will crush those monkeys once and for all._

The ship blasted off within minutes.

"No!" Gohan flew towards the ship as fast as he could, Juu flew right with him. Their efforts were in vain. They had missed him again.

Juu sighed. "Well. He got away again."

"Damn it all! We can't even fly off for another hour!"

Juu put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, causing him to relax. "We'll catch him eventually. Right now, I think we should enjoy this planet. He'll need to find another planet to land on soon."

"We don't have a moment to lose Juu!"

"That's where you're wrong. I took the liberty of inspecting the fuel stored here. There is hardly enough to fill a ship that size. The computer I scanned told me that there was only enough to fill if half way."

"Is the computer still intact?"

"Yes. I'll take you to it." Juu took Gohan to the computer she had found in the base. She opened up the log of the ship's landing. She then clicked on a flight plan map icon.

Gohan studied it carefully. "He's planning on returning to the home world. Judging from all the factors…his speed, the fuel capacity, and efficiency…" He thought for two minutes. "He'll land in three days. We can catch him if we leave tomorrow. That gives us today for me to fix it and for us to enjoy this world like you said."

It only took one hour for Gohan to fix the damage done to the ship. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

_There. That should do it, now to find Juu._ "Hey Juu! Where are you?" Gohan looked around. Juu had wandered off somewhere. _She wouldn't be far._

Gohan heard a splashing sound coming from a nearby lake. He ran into the woods and arrived at the shore of the lake. The lake was fed by a waterfall. It looked beautiful, especially in the light of the crescent moon that was starting to come up as the sun set.

"Juu? Are you here?" Gohan walked up to the edge of the lake. He then noticed something out of the ordinary on the ground. They were clothes. _Juu's clothes?_

Gohan heard a giggle coming from the water and turned to the side.

There she was. She was submerged up to her neck. She had a broad grin on her face.

Gohan raised an eyebrow when he remembered that she was naked. "What are you doing Juu?"

"It's called skinny dipping. Why don't you join me? That water's great."

* * *

I purposely decided to put a cliff hanger in this chapter. Here are some review questions.

1-What were your thoughts on Gohan and Juu's evre changing relationship, how it shifted from comfort to fighting, and eventually back to friendship?

2-Do you want Gohan to join Juu in the water?


	24. Catching Up

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan's eyes widened at Juu's proposal. "Join you?"

Juu nodded. "Mmmm…yeah. I want you to join me. Come on, it'll be fun."

"I am not getting naked in the water with you."

Juu waved her hand casually. "Psh, there's no one around to see us. So just cut loose. It's good to feel it between your legs once in a while."

"That's what baths are for."

"Are you shy?" Juu winked at Gohan.

Gohan turned red and tuned away. "No. I just don't want to enter the water with you."

"Why not?"

"I'm a saiyan warrior. I can't afford to have such distractions."

Juu made a chicken sound, and flapped her arms like a chicken.

Gohan turned around and shot Juu an annoyed glare. "I am not a chicken!"

"Are to."

"Are not!"

"Then prove it, and come on in."

"Fine! I'll do it to prove my point. Just turn around while I'm undressing."

"Okay." Juu turned around and grinned as Gohan undressed completely. A plop sound, accompanied with a small splash indicated that he had entered the water. She turned around and saw him almost completely submerged in the lake.

"There, happy now?"

"Yes, now let's go for a swim." Gohan and Juu started down stream, away from the waterfall. The water was clean, and crystal clear. If it hadn't been twilight they could have easily seen what the other was keeping below the surface.

They saw the forest slowly receding as it gave way to an open prairie. They could here to sounds of alien creatures as they grazed on the plants. Then they came to the ocean, after about thirty minutes of swimming.

They saw some creatures that looked like a mix of dolphin and penguin playing in the surf.

They could also see the sun setting in the horizon. "Isn't it beautiful Gohan?"

Gohan was captivated by the beauty of the sun set, but he also found himself staring at the beauty that spoke to him. He was in awe at how the last rays of the sun illuminated her figure's silhouette.

Catching himself, he removed those thoughts from his head. "We should head back Juu. It'll be harder to find our way back in the dark, and who knows what sorts of creatures are out here."

"You aren't scared are you?"

"No, I just don't want to come back and find that some creature has made off with our clothing."

"I see your point." Juu and Gohan started to swim back. It was another thirty minutes before they got back to the waterfall.

"Alright Juu I'm going to get out so don't look." There was no reply. "Juu? What're you up to?" She was nowhere to be seen.

A figure emerged from the water behind Gohan. It was Juu. She wrapped her arms around Gohan's chest and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Fancy meeting you here."

Gohan couldn't see her, but he knew that she was grinning. His face flushed when he felt her big breasts pressing into his back. "What're you doing?"

Juu purred seductively. "Just having some fun." She started to feel his body. "Mmmm your muscles are so well sculpted."

Gohan's face turned red. "Alright you pervert. That's enough." He levitated out of the water and dried both of them by powering up. He then landed where his clothes were. "I'm going to put my clothes back on. I suggest you do the same so we can get back inside."

Juu sighed in disappointment. "Fine, I'll get dressed as well." _Party pooper._

They were both dressed within minutes and started to walk back to the ship. They could here the sounds of small creatures running around the bushes and scurrying up trees.

Gohan was about to open the ramp of the ship when he felt Juu's hand tapping on his shoulder. "Juu?" He turned around and was in awe although he didn't show it. She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight that in the sun. He was definitely glad that the moon here was incapable of emitting the blutz waves necessary for oozaru transformation.

"Gohan…I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For giving me comfort when I needed it. I should never have turned on you like that."

"Anytime Juu, anytime you need comfort you can come to me."

"Thank you Gohan."

* * *

Trunks started the landing procedures as all of the Z-fighters buckled up. They were going to land on Uralda, several miles away from Gohan's ship, and in a different time zone. They were unable to properly pinpoint its location when Gohan landed it.

The ship entered the atmosphere quickly, but steadily. The Z-fighters felt turbulence as it descended like a meteor. It started to slow down as it approached the ground, and Trunks expertly landed it. It was a smooth landing.

Trunks sighed and lent back into his chair. "We're here. Now to find Gohan and the android."

"I think we should rest a little Trunks."

"Why Krillin?"

"It'll only be a short time until morning. We've been training our butts off remember. We need to rest before we're in any condition to fight the android."

"I see your point. Does one hour sound good? That's how long it'll be until morning."

"That should be enough."

All of the Z-fighters went to their own private quarters to rest. Piccolo sat down in the control room and started to meditate to relax himself. Goten threw himself onto the bed in his room. He was feeling restless.

_I want to see my brother now! I have to convince him to return home. Mom and dad always avoided talking about him. They even tried to pretend he never existed until I found out about him. _

Goten clenched his fists. "I'll bring you back Gohan, by force if necessary."

He rolled over and opened the drawer and took out a picture that he had found hidden in the house. It was a picture of his mom and dad. There was a boy on his dad's shoulder. That boy was his older brother. He still remembered the day he found out about him.

Flashback:

"_Hey dad! Look what I found!" Goten ran up to his father who was currently fishing. He showed him the picture. _

_Goku's eyes widened when he recognized the picture. "Goten, where did you find that?" _

"_I found it under the couch when I went exploring there. Who is the boy in the picture? I know it's not me." _

"_Um…" Goku began to scratch his head as he thought about what to say. _

_Chichi walked outside to tell them to come in for lunch. Her eyes widened when she saw the picture Goten was holding up. "Goku…where?" _

"_I found it under the couch mom. What's wrong?" Goten became worried. His parents were reacting in a strange way to this picture with the unknown boy. _

_Goku had silent exchange with Chichi. He then turned to Goten and sighed, putting a hand on the boys shoulder. "Goten, this picture was taken a few years before you were born. You see…we used to have another son." _

"_Really? You mean I had a brother?" _

_Goku's expression showed sadness. "Yes." _

"_Where is he now?" He didn't answer, so Goten turned to Chichi. "Mom, where is my big brother?" _

_Tears started o flow down Chichi's face. _

"_What's wrong mom?" _

_Goku gave Chichi a hug. "Let's go inside for lunch now Goten. We'll talk about your brother later." _

End

That talk never happened, though Goten was able to find out that his brother was named Gohan, and that he was still out there.

Goten's face remained serious. _They didn't want me to know about him. I don't blame them, but I have to know what my brother's like. I'm sure he'll understand and come home with us, after we all destroy the android women. _

Goten heard a knock at his door. It was Trunks. "Goten. It's time to go."

An hour of brooding was over. He was pumped and ready now. "Coming!" Goten jumped off the bed and ran out the door and to the control room, followed by a startled Trunks. The others were already waiting for him there, and preparing to exit.

* * *

As he slept, Gohan heard his door open. He didn't think he would need to lock it since he could sense danger, and Juu wouldn't hurt him. He then felt a warm body crawl on top of him.

"J-Juu?"

She was perching on top of him, but she wasn't trying to hurt him. "You said I could come to you whenever I needed comfort."

"What's wrong?"

"I was just…feeling lonely. Can I stay here for a while?"

Gohan sighed. "Sure. Just get off so I can make room for you."

Juu got off Gohan so he could move over to the side. Gohan lifted the covers and Juu got in next to him. "Thank you." Juu cuddled up to Gohan and fell asleep quickly.

Gohan couldn't take his eyes off of her as she slept peacefully. Her hair was ridiculously perfect and her figure was so slender, and petite. _The way she looks now it's hard to believe she nearly killed me. _

Juu shifted in her sleep so that she was on top of Gohan.

Gohan didn't mind, he actually felt comfortable. _She's warm, she's definitely part human._ He put an arm around her and held her tightly.

He closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep.

An hour later Gohan woke up when he sensed several power levels approaching. He would have jumped out of bed if Juu wasn't lying on top of him. He nudged her head to wake her up.

Juu slowly stirred. "What's wrong Gohan?"

"I sense some strong power levels nearby…well two are strong, the others are just above average, though weaker than most saiyans."

Juu reluctantly got off Gohan and proceeded to go to her room. "I'm going to change out of my nightgown."

Gohan nodded and changed from his sleeping jumpsuit to his fighting saiyan armor.

He met Juu in the landing room where the exit ramp was. Juu was not wearing her original clothing, instead she wore a black saiyan armor jumpsuit, and white gloves and boots, just like the ones Gohan was wearing. She also wore some upper body armor, similar to what Fasha had.

Gohan raised an eyebrow when he saw her. "Where did you get that from?"

"I found it in the room, and decided to wear it since it was clean. That armor you saiyans wear may look weird, but it can be more stylish if you remove those things on your shoulders. I doubt you'll need them." She looked down, and showed herself off, as if she was a model. "I think this one looks good on me."

"It definitely compliments your figure. I think it might have been one of Fasha's armors. She probably left it there a while back."

"Who's Fasha?" Juu had a small hint of jealousy in her voice, though neither of them knew it.

"She's like a mother to me, even though she's old enough to be my grandmother. She always looked out for me and took care of me. I could introduce you to her later."

Juu was relieved. "Fine, but I think we should focus on our uninvited guests."

"Right." Gohan opened the hatch, and extended the ramp. When he got out he could see the figures approaching in the distance. "They're almost here. There are six in all."

Juu stepped outside. "Can you identify them? I can barely see them from here."

"I don't recognize most of them, but one of them is definitely namekian, and two others seem to have some saiyan blood in them. They might be hybrids like me."

Juu gasped. _Have they followed me all the way out here?_

"Something wrong Juu?"

"No…I just think I recognize them."

"I hope they're friendly." Then a smirk crossed Gohan's face. "Then again…I could use a good fight right now, and the two strongest are much stronger than any of Cold's men."

The six figures landed in front of Gohan and Juu.

Gohan smirked as he recognized most of them. "You must be my father's goons. I bet you're here for her."

Trunks stepped forward. "Yes Gohan. Vegeta told us she was with you. Together we can beat her, and then we can all go after King Cold together."

Gohan let out a small chuckle. "What makes you think I want any of your help? Juu and I are doing just fine, and I have no intention of letting you destroy her."

Trunks' jaw dropped. Piccolo, and Tien went on guard, Chaotzu shook with fear.

Krillin scratched his head and raised an eyebrow. "Juu? I thought her name was Juuhachigou." His comment went unnoticed.

Goten ran forward and looked up at Gohan, making eye contact. "Gohan please come home."

Gohan grinned at Goten. "Since you're with these clowns, I take it that you're dad's second child."

Goten nodded.

"Well sorry little bro, but I have no intention of returning to live on Earth."

"But Gohan! You have to! That evil lady you're with…she killed dad!" Goten started shaking Gohan's leg.

"Gohan he's telling the truth." Piccolo came forward. "Your father would have won if he hadn't gotten sick during the battle. She killed him when he was weak."

Gohan turned to Piccolo. "Should I care, she's with me now, and I remain firm in my decision. Now I suggest you all return to Earth or in your case possibly Namek, and forget about this incident."

Krillin gritted his teeth in anger and took a step forward. "Gohan! Respect your father!"

Gohan smirked at Krillin. "Or you'll do what?" This made Krillin back down, but Goten continued to shake at Gohan's leg.

Goten was now angry. "You will come home Gohan! Even if I have to drag you there by your long hair!"

Gohan smirked. "You're all welcome to try." He kicked Goten away. Goten landed at Trunks' feet and slowly got up. "Ready Juu?"

Juu smirked at him. "Ready Gohan."

"I want to fight that guy with the sword. I think he has saiyan blood, and he's very strong. I also want to fight the Namek."

"Fine. I'll deal with the humans, and your brother." Juu turned to her four opponents and indicated for them to come forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Piccolo charged at Juu while Trunks faced down Gohan.

Gohan smirked. He rushed Trunks, and hit him in the gut. He then flew after Piccolo and grabbed his leg. He swung the namek around and sent him flying into Trunks.

"Thanks Gohan." Juu flashed Gohan a grin before vanishing. She reappeared in front of Goten, and kicked him at Chaotzu. Neither of them could react fast enough, and both went crashing into the grassland, creating a crater. They were both out cold.

"You'll pay for that! Tri Beam!" Tien's attack had no effect on the cyborg, and she quickly got behind him and subdued him in a choke hold.

Piccolo and Trunks got up and saw Gohan smirking in front of them. "You guys just might give me the challenge I've been looking for. Don't worry, I won't kill you, just beat you up."

Piccolo growled and took off his armor. "I'm afraid you've underestimated our strength." He then turned to Trunks. "Go help those guys. I want to deal with this brat myself."

Trunks nodded before turning super saiyan.

Gohan's eyes widened. "You're a super saiyan?"

Trunks smirked. "Bet you weren't expecting that Gohan. Piccolo was right. You have underestimated us, and it was a mistake to challenge us. I doubt that you're a super saiyan since you've been training in space with the saiyans. You might want to give up and join us now."

A smirked crossed Gohan's face. "I'm not scared. This is going to be more fun than I thought. I now see that it's you, and not the namek who's the strongest."

A yelp from Krillin indicated that the humans and Goten had been defeated by Juu. They were all unconscious, but not dead.

Juu dusted off her hands and walked over to Gohan's side. "Those guys weren't any fun at all. Mind if we split these two?"

"Sure. You take Mr. Super saiyan, while I fight green man."

"Sounds fun. I knew this punk from my time, and let me tell you, he wasn't much of a challenge. Maybe this older version of him will be more fun." Juu walked a distance away from Gohan and faced Trunks with a fighting stance.

Gohan then turned to Piccolo. "I know there is peace between saiyans and namekians, but that does not include rogue namekians like you who come here challenging us."

Piccolo cracked his knuckles and cracked his neck. "C'mon. Let's see what you got." He took his fighting stance.

Gohan smirked and vanished. Piccolo also vanished, and shockwaves erupted as they collided several times. They both landed a short while later.

"Well done Namek, but how will you deal with my Galic Crusher?" He fired his Galic Crusher with surprising speed. He had mastered energy control to a point where he could fire the attack quickly while still providing the adequate amount of energy.

Piccolo's eyes widened. _That's one powerful technique._ He barely dodged it. He tried to counter, but his face met Gohan's boot.

"That attack was just a distraction, now to finish you." Gohan flew in and hit Piccolo with a barrage of punches, kicks, and back hands. The namek was hit ten times for every blow he blocked or dodged.

Piccolo went staggering back. He clenched his fists and growled. "You'll pay!"

Gohan smirked and extended his finger. "Flash Pulse!" The blinding flash of light stunned the namek long enough for Gohan to get behind him. "This is where it ends." He grabbed his shoulders and slammed the namek's back into his knee as he brought it up. He let go of the shoulders and spun around, elbowing the namek into the air. He then appeared above him and did a somersault to bring his heel down on the namek's back at a high speed.

Piccolo made a crater when he landed on the ground. He was out of this battle.

Gohan smirked and turned his attention to Juu. She was currently exchanging blows with Trunks and seemed to be winning.

"Take this!" She fired her infinity bullet, sending Trunks flying back.

As Trunks flew back he made a series of rapid arm movements and fired his Burning Attack. "I won't lose!"

Juu swatted the attack aside, but couldn't see Trunks anymore. _Where is he? I should really ask Gohan to teach me how to sense energy._

"It's over!" Trunks was behind Juu. He had drawn his sword and would have sliced her in half.

Gohan appeared in front of Trunks, and grabbed Trunks' neck. He slammed Trunks into the ground, saving Juu. He then stepped back to allow Trunks to stand. "That's enough. You're fighting me now."

"Hey Gohan, I can beat him. He just surprised me."

Gohan turned his head slightly to look at Juu from the corner of his eye. "Please Juu." Something in his voice convinced her to stand down. She just stood there to watch the final standoff between the hybrids.

* * *

Review Questions:

1-What are your thoughts on the swim?

2-What are your thoughts on Goten, and the flashback?

3-Did you like the battle?

4-Do you like the idea of Juu in saiyan armor?

5-Who do you think will win in the battle between Gohan and Trunks? Bear in mind that Trunks is a super saiyan while Gohan is not.


	25. Gohan vs Trunks

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan stared at Trunks with a blank expression. He was ready for anything.

A confident grin appeared on the super saiyan's face. He got out of his fighting stance and put his sword away.

"You might want to think this through Gohan. I am a super saiyan. You of all people must know how strong they are, considering that you were trained by Vegeta."

Gohan's lips curled into a grin, as if he knew something that nobody else knew. He remained in his fighting stance.

"My training with Vegeta has given me the opportunity to see the strengths and weaknesses of the transformation. Don't get cocky. You've given me no reason to think I can't win."

Trunks' expression became serious again as he dropped back into his fighting stance. His eyes moved to Juu for only a split second, just to make sure she wasn't doing anything.

Juu was now leaning against the ship. He arms were crossed and she had an impatient look on her face. She wanted the fight to begin.

Gohan saw Trunks' momentary distraction and decided to take advantage of it.

Just as he turned his attention back to Gohan Trunks felt a fist connect with his cheek. The blow made him fly back and eventually skid to a stop in the grass.

"What the hell was that for?" Trunks' anger was clear.

The super saiyan got to his feet in a flash and glared at Gohan.

"You should never look away from an enemy. Don't worry, this is a strictly one on one match."

Trunks wiped his cheek and grimaced when he saw the blood on his hand. _Was Gohan's attack really that powerful? _

"What's the matter Trunks? I thought you wanted to fight me."

Trunks turned back to Gohan with a serious expression on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Gohan vanished and reappeared behind Trunks. He tried to elbow him, but failed as Trunks phased out and reappeared above him.

"Is that your best Gohan?" Trunks voice was filled with more hatred than disappointment.

Gohan phased out before Trunks could deliver a blow to his head and reappeared in front of Trunks. He had a smug grin on his face.

"Why don't we skip the warm up and start the real battle?" His voice sounded cool and calm.

Trunks let out an irritated growl. "Don't toy with me."

The two hybrids circled around in the sky before exchanging blows. Shockwaves erupted in the sky as their blows collided.

Juu looked on with interest. _Gohan seems to be faring better than I thought. He seems unusually strong for a non-super saiyan. _

Gohan caught a punch from Trunks and used the outstretched arm as leverage to flip over him. He took advantage of his position behind Trunks to deliver a powerful blow to his side.

Trunks cried out in pain as he dropped to the ground. When he landed he gave Gohan a look of anger and hatred.

"Damn you! That hurt!"

Gohan gave Trunks his trademark smirk. "I hit a weak spot. You don't know much about the saiyan body do you? If you had you would have seen that coming and blocked it, or you would have strengthened that area beforehand."

"Don't you teach me how to fight! The version of you from my timeline was twice the man you are! He's the only one who has any business teaching me!"

Gohan gave Trunks a questioning look. "I trained you?"

"That's right! The version of you in my world was a sworn enemy of the androids! He respected his father, and swore to protect Earth at all costs! He was my best friend and master!"

Gohan sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess that's why he's dead."

Trunks let out an angry battle cry and flew to Gohan at top speed.

Gohan blocked a punch from Trunks, but was taken by surprise as Trunks tripped him in mid air. Trunks grabbed hold of Gohan's legs and spun him around before throwing him into the distance.

Gohan caught himself with his hands and pushed himself back into the air. He barely dodged a punch from Trunks before being kneed in the gut.

"I'll make you pay! Nobody insults my friends!" After saying those words Trunks sent Gohan to the ground with a haymaker to the back.

Juu became alarmed as Trunks' gaze shifted to her.

Trunks pointed at her and said "you're next android! I'll get to you when I'm done with him."

Gohan stood up and dusted off his armor. He looked up at Trunks with a scowl. "You've got some anger issues. Are you seeing a psychiatrist?"

Trunks let out an angry growl.

Juu smiled at Gohan. He was so cool when he acted like this. He reminded her of how Seventeen would toy with his victims.

Trunks' golden aura grew as he charged at Gohan again.

Gohan grinned as he caught Trunks' fist. He then unwound his tail and used it to hit Trunks in the gut. He then grabbed Trunks' other arm with his free hand and threw the super saiyan a few feet

Trunks recovered quickly and started exchanging blows with Gohan again.

* * *

Back on Earth, in his secret lab, Dr. Gero was planning to test out his newest and most powerful androids yet.

_The time has come for them to awaken. _He pressed the red button on his remote, causing the pod labeled Seventeen to open.

Seventeen emerged shortly after the hatch was open. After taking a few steps out of the pod he gave Dr. Gero a blank stare.

"Ah, android Seventeen."

"Dr…Gero?"

"That's right. I am your creator. Now to awaken your sister."

Dr. Gero pressed the red button again, this time pointing it at a pod labeled Eighteen. After doing so he kept his finger hovering over the blue button on the remote.

The hatch opened and Eighteen stepped out. She made eye contact with her brother before turning to Dr. Gero with a blank stare.

"Hello Doctor."

A smile crossed the doctor's face. _Good, those two know who I am. Perhaps I should unleash them now._

Dr. Gero folded his arms behind his back, but kept a finger hovering over the blue button.

"The time has come for you to fulfill your mission. You must go out and destroy Goku. Kill all who get between you and your objective."

Dr. Gero pointed to the door. "Go now and complete your mission."

The two didn't move. They both grinned maliciously at the doctor.

"What are you two waiting for? I told you to go out there and kill!"

Seventeen took a step towards Gero and said "we'll kill, but we won't be doing it outside just yet."

Realization dawned on him, and Dr. Gero quickly pushed the blue button before Seventeen and Eighteen could attack.

The two twins collapsed onto the lab's floor as they lost consciousness.

Dr. Gero put them back in their pods and closed the hatches. He sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Perhaps those two need more programming. They still have a sense of revenge against me. I'll have to try and fix the problem."

Dr. Gero started to type furiously on his computer. His heart was racing. He had nearly been killed by his own creations.

* * *

As they continued to exchange blows Trunks thought that Gohan was getting faster and stronger.

"Don't toy with me Gohan. You can't beat me by holding back." Trunks then managed to punch Gohan in the face.

Gohan staggered back a few feet before recovering. He gave Trunks a malicious grin. "I was never holding back Trunks. You're just growing tired."

Trunks' eyes widened. His breath had quickened, Gohan's hadn't, at least not nearly as much.

Gohan chuckled as he watched realization dawn on Trunks. "Ah Trunks, you're finally feeling the side effects of the super saiyan."

Trunks clenched his fists, and spoke in an angry voice. "What side effects? What're you talking about?"

Gohan let out another chuckle, eliciting an angry growl from Trunks.

"Answer me!"

"You mean you still haven't figured it out. I was expecting someone who has access to this transformation to at least know its main weaknesses. I guess my alternate counterpart didn't cover that…or maybe he didn't know them himself."

"Enough! Just tell me what they are!"

Gohan smirked. "Make me."

Trunks let out an angry battle cry before charging at Gohan again. He launched a barrage of punches and kicks. None of his attacks were hitting Gohan.

Gohan put some distance between him and Trunks and continued taunting. "I think you're losing your touch."

Trunks drew his sword and tried to slice Gohan in half. He ended up cutting through air, and sensed Gohan's presence behind him.

Gohan crossed his arms and taunted Trunks some more. "Now you're resorting to weapons to beat me? You're quite pathetic for a super saiyan. Then again what would I know, I'm not even a super saiyan yet."

"Stop running and start fighting!"

Trunks thrust his sword at Gohan. Gohan dodged the blade and grabbed Trunks' wrist. He got Trunks to let go of the sword by twisting the wrist.

Trunks retreated after Gohan let go and started stroking his wrist.

"Awe, did the little super saiyan hurt his hand?"

Trunks ignored the pain and growled as he tried to hit Gohan with a punch. Gohan dodged the punch and countered with his own punch. It made contact with Trunks' cheek, and sent Trunks flying back.

"You're starting to bore me," said Gohan with a hint of disappointment. I was expecting more from a super saiyan."

Gohan extended his arm. As the energy formed between his three fingers he yelled "Galic Crusher."

Trunks caught himself, but couldn't dodge the attack. He avoided serious damage by blocking with his arms. He was pushed onto his back by the sheer force of the attack.

Gohan landed in front of him and stared down at him with a disappointed look. "You look really pathetic. You didn't even know the weaknesses of the transformation. You assumed that I would be that much weaker than you, and look at you now; lying in the dirt like a loser."

"W-what are the weaknesses?"

A sadistic grin crossed Gohan's face. "You really want me to teach you? I promise it will be painful."

Gohan's heel made contact with Trunks sternum. An audible crack was heard as he applied more pressure.

"Lesson one; the super saiyan transformation uses a lot of energy. Even maintaining the form causes fatigue. The spiking of hair, change in eye color, and glowing aura all use up tremendous amounts of energy."

Gohan remove his heel from Trunks sternum and then kicked him in the side, eliciting a groan from him.

"Lesson two. The transformation intensifies emotions. This makes super saiyans especially prone to mind games. The resulting rage reduces judgment and leaves the super saiyan open to counter attack by an enemy that's strong enough."

Gohan's grin broadened as he used his foot to flip Trunks over. He then applied pressure to Trunks' back with his foot, causing Trunks to drop out of the super saiyan state. He was barely conscious.

"Lesson three."

Gohan turned to Juu, receiving a grin from her. He then turned his attention back to the barely conscious Trunks. "An enraged super saiyan blindly attacks his opponent relentlessly, resulting in an even greater loss of energy."

Trunks was knocked out with a final kick to his side.

Gohan walked towards Juu with a satisfied look on his face.

"Gohan, I never expected you to be so…sadistic."

"Do you object to my methods?"

"No. In fact, I like them."

"Don't get too used to it. I don't do it for just anyone. That punk was just special."

Juu shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. Let's just leave and catch up to Cold."

Gohan and Juu entered the ship, and the hatch closed behind them. The ship took off a few minutes later.

As they flew through space Juu stared at Gohan as she sat on a couch. Gohan was currently staring out into space. She could easily replace his image with that of her brother, but Gohan had his own qualities, qualities that she liked.

Gohan caught her staring and gave her a questioning look.

"Something on your mind Juu?"

"Huh…oh nothing…you just remind me of my brother a little, that's all."

Gohan walked over the couch and sat down next to her. "Why don't you tell me more about him? I'm interested."

Juu smiled at him. "Sure, if you tell me more about your life with the saiyans."

"It's a deal."

"Right…my brother was fun loving. He used to drive cars over people just for sport. He would also prolong death, while I would go in for a quick kill and move on to the next person. He was also more likely to let people life. He wanted to savor the planet."

"He doesn't seem…that much like me."

"Well, when you were…teaching Trunks…"

Gohan gave Juu a knowing smile as he caught on. "I have my moments, but I usually don't torture someone to death. I'm like you; going in for the quick kill."

"My brother was also cool and calm during most battles. He enjoyed messing with his opponent's head. He exploited those same weaknesses you mentioned when he fought the you in my world."

"I guess that's one thing we have in common."

"He also offered me comfort whenever I needed it. He was the only person like me in the world after what that crazy scientists did to us." Juu's tone was becoming sadder.

Gohan put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Sure." Juu tilted her head to the side so her cheek now rested on Gohan's hand.

* * *

Back on Uralda, Piccolo regained consciousness. He slowly stood up and stretched a little to loosen up.

His eyes widened as he looked around and saw his defeated comrades. Even Trunks was down, and Gohan had left with the android.

He walked up to Krillin's body and took his bag of senzue beans. _I don't need one, I can heal myself, but the others do need them…especially Trunks._

Piccolo started with Trunks. The youth's eyes shot open as he finished swallowing the bean. He sat up and looked at Piccolo.

"Piccolo. I…I'm sorry. I failed."

"Don't sweat, we all underestimated them, which was a mistake."

Piccolo reached into the bag and handed two senzue beans to Trunks.

"Here. Distribute these to Tien and Chaotzu. I'll do Krillin and Goten."

Trunks nodded, and set to work with Piccolo. All the Z-fighters were on their feet in a matter of minutes.

Krillin looked around and saw no sign of Gohan or Juu. "What happened? Trunks…Piccolo?"

Trunks gritted his teeth. "Gohan was too strong for us. We failed."

Tien's eyes widened. "B-but you were a super saiyan!"

"I know! I just wasn't strong enough! Why is there always something standing between me and retribution?"

Trunks' aura started to flare as he powered up, though he didn't go super saiyan.

Krillin raised his arms defensively. "Hey Trunks; let's just calm down. We just need to train. Then I'm sure we'll stand a better chance…besides, we could go to Namek and wish Goku back. Then we might stand a chance against them."

The others nodded. They then took off towards the ship.

As he was about to take off, Trunks noticed Goten standing still. He hadn't made a move to follow them.

"Goten? Common, let's go back to the ship."

Goten was lost in his thoughts and couldn't hear Trunks. _Gohan! Why did you betray us? Why? Why won't you just understand?_

"Goten." Trunks' voice was raised slightly to get Goten's attention.

"What?!"

Trunks flinched at Goten's tone.

"What's wrong Goten?"

Goten realized his mistake and quickly apologized. The two then left for the ship.

* * *

Back on the ship, Juu had finished her story.

"That's how it happened. How I became the killer android those Z-fighters want to kill."

Gohan felt sorry for her. She might have looked like a powerful goddess on the outside, but buried beneath was a sad girl who had been scared, mutilated, and rejected, and now her brother, the one person who could comfort her was gone, or at least beyond her reach.

"I'm sorry Juu?"

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry about all the trouble you went through. I would be lying if I said I could relate to you, but I think I can understand some of the emotions you felt. I felt fear when I saw Frieza plow through my Galic Crusher when I was fighting him on Namek. I was completely powerless against him. I thought that if I failed everyone I care about would die. It would have been the case if my father hadn't become a super saiyan. I also feel frustrated about loosing Cold every time I'm so close. I did feel some level of rejection when more saiyans arrived. They at first wouldn't accept that I was one of them…but Vegeta kinda…forced them."

Juu smiled and gave Gohan a pat on the back.

"Now it's your turn. Tell me about your past so I can better understand the experiences you told me about."

"Right…" Gohan started telling Juu his life story, or what he could remember of it.

Juu listened with interest. She wanted to know what molded Gohan into the man he was today.

* * *

Reivew questions:

1-What did you think of the battle, and of Gohan's lessons for Trunks at the end?

2-Does Gohan seem somewhat like Seventeen to you?

3-What are your thoughts on Goten's development?

4-What are your thoughts on the scene with Dr. Gero?


	26. Cold's Welcoming Party

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan finished telling Juu his story. He leaned back on the sofa and sighed.

"That's about it, up to the point where you met me."

Juu nodded, she had been listening intently.

"So you were raised by saiyans, and you were taught that your father was a disgrace."

"I wouldn't say that my father was a disgrace…I just don't really care about him."

"So...what should we do now?"

As if on cue, Gohan's stomach growled.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I guess, but what kind of food do you have?"

"I have dehydrated food; just add water. They're very common in most stores across the galaxy."

"I'll bet you're well versed in the languages of the galaxy."

"I know all the important ones. I can easily converse with ninety percent of all intelligent life in this galaxy."

"And here I thought that saiyans were just a bunch of dumb savages."

"I'm gonna forget I heard that. Anyway want to join me for breakfast?"

"No thanks. I don't need to eat. I would just be consuming your resources."

"Eating could be enjoyable. Besides, there's enough food to go around."

"Fine…I'll eat with you."

Gohan got up and walked into the kitchen, followed by Juu. He walked up to a cupboard and pulled two bags out of it. He placed each bag inside some sort of tank that was slightly bigger than it; it was like a cross between the healing chamber and a microwave.

"What are those…?"

"They're hydrations tanks Juu. They add the water to the food, and a reaction with the bag heats the food, creating a hot meal."

"Impressive. I had no idea I was missing out on all this. I can see why my brother was so intrigued by technology."

"What did you enjoy the most…besides killing?"

"I like to shop, and get clothing, though my brother often ended up destroying all the clothes I bought."

"You mean stole?"

"Let's just say I borrowed them without returning them."

Gohan smiled at Juu. She looked somewhat cute as she tried to defend her actions to him.

_Must have something to do with me beating that guy she had some trouble with,_ he thought.

A beeping sound indicated that the hot meals were ready. Gohan opened the hydration tanks and pulled out two bowls from the cupboard. He emptied out the contents of each tank into a different bowl. He then gave one bowl to Juu.

Juu stared down at the bowl. Inside were what appeared to be noodles with chunks of what appeared to be meat and vegetables in them.

"Here." Gohan handed her a fork.

Juu accepted the fork and started to eat. She noticed that it tasted spicy.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How are they?"

"They're spicy…but I like them like that."

Gohan grinned at her before eating his own noodles.

* * *

Trunks typed furiously on the keyboard.

Krillin walked up behind him with a concerned expression.

"Have you locked on to them yet?"

"Yeah…they're heading for another planet. With this ship it should take three days to reach it. They would reach it by two days."

"So we might not catch up again?"

"Actually, they might need to refuel on that planet since I doubt they could have refueled here."

"Then we'll get them."

"Yes…"

Trunks' went deep into thought. His features became serious.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Gohan."

"So he beat you. That's doesn't mean you won't win this time. You've grown stronger after recovering."

"But I was a super saiyan and he wasn't. Maybe I'm just weak for a super saiyan. I haven't even surpassed the Gohan of my world yet."

"At least you can hold your own. We just have to do our part and I know we'll beat them. If we lose again we'll just revive Goku on Namek. Then we'll beat them for sure."

"But if they get my father he and Goku would cancel each other out bringing us back to square one."

"No way!" Krillin sounded slightly offended at that statement. "Goku would kick Vegeta's butt any time."

At that moment they heard Tien's voice calling to them. "The food's ready!"

Trunks and Krillin exited and went for the kitchen as the ship flew on auto pilot.

When they got there they saw everyone seated there. Piccolo, had finished his meal, but waited politely. Tien and Chaotzu were still busy digging into the meal Chaotzu cooked up. Goten was only eating in small bites; contradicting his abnormally large appetite.

Krillin immediately took notice of Goten.

"Hey Goten. Is something wrong? You've barely touched your food."

"It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"I'm just so weak."

Tien looked up at Goten and tried to cheer him up. "You're nearly as strong as me and you're only eight."

"Yeah…well how strong do you think Gohan was at this age?"

The others became silent. All of them except Trunks and Goten remember Goku telling them about how Gohan was able to fight Frieza at fifty percent. Gohan was only five or six at the time, and he was still stronger than all the human fighters' combined current power levels. Goten was still weaker than the strongest one, Tien, and he was nearly twice the age Gohan was during the battle with Frieza.

Goten looked at all of them with an agitated expression. "I thought so. He was much stronger than this when he was my age. He was even able to beat a super saiyan without becoming one."

Trunks put a hand on Goten's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Goten quickly shook the hand off.

"Why am I so weak when he's so strong? It's just not fair!"

Piccolo stood up and lifted Goten by the shirt. Everyone else knew better and backed off. Piccolo was helping in his own way.

"Listen up squirt. We all progress differently, but the fact remains that you're both Goku's sons. You both have the same potential!"

Goten became quiet. He knew better than to talk back to Piccolo in this situation.

"Um…sorry I ruined the mood."

Everyone nodded with forgiveness and Piccolo set Goten back down, sitting down himself.

They all ate their meal in silence. Each one contemplating the next course of action.

* * *

Gohan and Juu had finished their meal. They both disposed on the containers in the disposal hatch. They then put the forks in the sink.

Juu walked into the living room area and collapsed onto the couch. She got an idea and turned her head to look at Gohan who was also coming into the room.

"Is there any T.V. in space?"

"T.V?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow. He clearly did not know what T.V. was.

"It's…like a video message…do you follow?" A nod from Gohan confirmed that he understood. "It's like that, only more of a story teller…well…it can be anything, just for entertainment purposes or mass media purposes. Do you get it?"

Gohan let the information sink in for a few seconds before responding. "I think I know what you're talking about. We get some programs of different types from satellites. The computer monitor has that function. We get multiple channels with different kinds of programming."

"Why don't we watch?"

"Sure."

Gohan sat down next to Juu and activated the monitor with a device on his wrist. The monitor turned on and the program on that particular channel became available. It was some kind of romance drama. A female of an alien species had just discovered that her mate was with another female.

"What is this?"

"It's just a soap opera. I don't really care much for them."

"I'm interested. Is it okay if we watch Gohan?"

"Fine. I don't hate them anyway."

The two sat down and watched the soap opera for an hour before becoming bored with television.

"So Gohan…what do you think we could do now? We still have over a day left."

"I think we should train. There's a gravity room down the hall. I could teach you some fighting skills."

Juu put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think I need more training? Aren't my skills just fine?"

"Juu…I'm not insulting your fighting ability. It's just that in your battle with Trunks, your skills were what caused you to need my help."

"But I'm just as good a fighter as you. I fought with you to a stalemate remember."

"If you remember correctly, I could have finished you off. I think that in your timeline you got used to your brother stepping in when the fight went out of your favor, but if we meet the Z-fighters again I might be too preoccupied to step in and help you."

"Alright Gohan…I'll let you teach me some of your skills."

"Let's go then. Follow me." Gohan led Juu to the gravity chamber where they would train.

* * *

A little over a day later, the ship landed on Planet Cold. Gohan and Juu exited and saw a tundra-like ecosystem. In the distance they saw the lights of a city.

"Now I see why Cold and his kind would try to enslave the Galaxy." Gohan's facial features hardened. "But that still doesn't excuse all the torment he's caused."

"Let's check out the city Gohan. I'll bet Cold's there. You said we would land a few miles away from his landing spot."

Gohan nodded and they took off towards the city. As they neared it they could hear a faint chanting. The Changelings were likely celebrating the return of their leader.

"How dare you intrude saiyan scum?" A group of four changelings appeared in front of Gohan and Juu.

Gohan smirked at them when he sensed their powers. "Who might you be?"

"We do not have to answer to the likes of you," answered the smallest one, which stood at about Frieza's height.

"I prefer to know the people I'm killing." Gohan then pointed to Juu. "She on the other hand doesn't think about that stuff."

One changeling that resembled Cooler in his final form came forward. "We are the elite guardians of our race. Second only to the royal family. Our power levels are each over one hundred thousand."

Gohan let out a small chuckle. "That low?"

The four changelings let out angry growls before surrounded Gohan. They completely ignored Juu.

"You'll eat your words monkey!"

The four all charged energy attacks, but Gohan blew them away with an explosive wave before they could finish charging energy.

The four were split into two groups of two. Gohan appeared in front of one group and Juu appeared in front of the other.

The two Gohan fought tried to land physical blows. Gohan was able to evade their combined effort and strike back with his owns blows.

He kneed one in the gut, and sent him to the ground with a haymaker to the back. He the appeared in front of the other one; the one that resembled Cooler, and sent him on top of his teammate with a haymaker to the top of the head.

"This is where it ends!" said a confident Gohan.

He then extended his hand and said "Big Bang Attack!" The attack engulfed both of the Changelings and killed them within seconds.

Juu's group wasn't any stronger than Gohan's. However, they preferred long ranged tactics with energy.

Juu blocked and dodged a barrage of blasts from both. She then found herself surrounded by the barrage.

The shortest one smirked and crossed his arms. On cue, the blasts closed in on Juu.

Juu sighed. _They must be joking._ She generated a shield and emerged from the attack unharmed to the shock of the two changelings.

"B-but how?"

"You underestimated me; big mistake."

Juu pointed her finger at one. An energy beam shot out of the finger, piercing the heart of one of the changelings and leaving the other stunned.

A sadistic grin appeared on Juu's face. "It's your turn now," she said as she turned to the other changeling.

The changeling was cut in half by Juu's kick before he had a chance to react.

Juu landed next to Gohan.

"Shall we pay our friend Cold a visit?"

"Sure."

* * *

At his palace King Cold saw the explosion caused by Gohan's Big Bang Attack.

He cupped his chin as a grin formed on his face.

"Sire!" A changeling that resembled Frieza in his second form ran up to him.

"Yes?"

"There are intruders sir. They destroyed our elite guards. What should we do?"

"Mobilize the troops to stall them. I'm going to pay the laboratory a visit."

The changeling bowed. "As you command."

King Cold left his palace and walked into his lab. As he walked he could hear the explosions from the ensuing battle.

The scientist saluted him when he entered the lab.

"Sir, the genomutation capsules are ready."

"Good. I need them right now."

"Yes sir."

The scientists pulled out a crate of capsules.

"These capsules contain strength enhancing genes. They will cause bodily mutation, but it will only be temporary and won't be too drastic provided you only use a small number at a time."

"How do I use them?"

The scientists held a capsule and directed the king's attention to a red dot on one side.

"This red dot has to make contact with skin. It will only react to members of our race. Once contact is made it will only be a matter of seconds before the effects are felt."

"Very good. That will be all."

King Cold took six capsules and made the red dot on each touch his skin. He felt his power surge as his body started to change.

The scientists took a step back in slight fear as the transformation occurred.


	27. Ending an Empire

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan and Juu were swamped with an army of changelings. It looked like an army of Friezas were coming at them, but their powers were weaker than those of Captain Ginyu.

"This is so much fun!" said Gohan as he blasted changelings left and right. "It's like an amusement park for fighting!"

Juu was also having fun as the destruction she caused reminded her of the destruction she used to cause in her original timeline.

A giant changeling, bigger than any they had seen before came up behind Juu in an attempted sneak attack.

Juu saw the attack coming and ducked to avoid the brute's punch. She then dove between his legs, getting behind him.

Once there a sadistic grin formed on her face. "Time to die fool," she said as she watched the idiot looked around for her.

The giant felt a burning sensation in the back of his neck, but couldn't do anything about it as a bluish erupted from his windpipe in front of his eyes. His eyes showed a mixture of fear and anguish as his lifeless body dropped to the ground.

Juu dusted off her hands, and then elbowed another changeling that tried to attack her from behind; causing said changeling to explode.

"Take this!" Gohan fired a Big Bang Attack into a pile of changelings he had knocked out. He laughed as the pile exploded and chunks of changeling were scattered across the ground.

A smile crept onto Juu's face as she watched Gohan. He was acting like her brother. She remembered how Juunannagou would act when he was causing mass destruction.

Flashback:

_Juu sat on a small pile of rubble. She kept her eyes fixed on a building where people were hiding. _

_Instead of blasting the building like she normally would, she decided to try out a game her brother had suggested. She would wait until one of the humans became bold enough to check if the coast was clear, and then kill that human before he could react. _

_A small boy peeked out of the building. His head was blown off less than a second later. Juu smiled. Maybe this game was fun after all. _

"_Oh yeah!" _

_Juu turned her attention to the source of the loud noise. _

_It was her brother, Juunannagou. He was driving an aerocar and laughing like a kid on a rollercoaster. _

"_Get back here you speedy rascals." _

_The car crushed and rammed through group after group of innocent civilians. The deaths only added fuel to the fire causing him to thirst for more. _

End

Juu then realized that Gohan was different in the sense that he didn't constantly thirst for death. He just loved fighting, and now he just happened to be in a situation where killing was necessary. However, he still enjoyed combat and the more extreme it was, the better.

Juu was brought back to her sense by a punch. She was surprised when she saw that it was Gohan.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Just making sure you were alright Juu." Gohan crossed his arms and gave her an innocent look.

"Well…you didn't have to punch me!" Juu turned away from him, closed her eyes, and lifted her nose.

"I didn't punch you that hard. I didn't even hurt you."

Juu turned back towards him and glared at him. "A tap on the shoulder would have done nicely."

She then turned away from him. "Let's just go find Cold."

Gohan started to follow.

"Um Juu…are you mad?"

"No! I'm just fine!"

Juu's tone told Gohan to stay quiet for a while.

* * *

Trunks prepared the spaceship for landing as it approached the atmosphere of planet Cold. The Z-fighters were all strapped in and ready for the landing.

The ship looked like a meteor as it entered the atmosphere. It slowed down as it approached the ground and came to a soft stop. The ramp from the ship extended and the Z-fighters stepped out.

Trunks looked from left to right and felt for Gohan's power level.

"He's towards the east. I also sense someone else's power. That must be King Cold."

Piccolo took off his turban and cape. "Let's get them."

"Hold it right there!"

Several changelings surrounded the Z-fighters. Some pointed guns while those with presumably higher power levels extended their palms.

The Z-fighters were ready for combat, but Trunks stepped forward and raised his arms. "We came here looking for a saiyan named Gohan."

The changeling looked at each other before the biggest one, the leader spoke. The leader was as tall as Piccolo, and had a head that resembled Frieza's in final form. He had big bulky arms and a scar over his left eye that ran down to his chin. He and all the other changelings were dressed in black robes that resembled Robin Hood's outfit.

"My name is Glacer. I am the leader of the resistance on this planet."

"Resistance," asked a confused Trunks.

"We are fighting for the freedom of our planet and the planets the Cold Empire has ruthlessly conquered. We sensed a battle going on in the capital and thought it a good time to mobilize."

Trunks put his arms down and sighed in relief. "We're also enemies of King Cold, and the saiyan named Gohan came here to destroy King Cold. I guess that makes us your allies."

Glacer smiled and extended his hand. Trunks also smiled and responded by shaking his hand.

Glacer turned to his men and spoke. "Let us go and free our people!" Glacer then turned back to Trunks. "I can sense the enormous power you and the namek over there have. I'm sure you will not be needing our help with the capital, especially with the enormously strong individual I sensed over there. We will be going to various concentration camps and freeing our people from the prison. We will then send a signal to the resistances on all other conquered planets to rebel."

Trunks nodded and smiled. "We'll take this empire down together."

"Here." Glacer gave Trunks a communicator. "If you need our help you can use this to contract us.

"Thanks." After Glacer and the resistance had left Trunks and the other Z-fighters took off towards the capital.

"Hey Trunks." Piccolo was feeling uneasy about Glacer and the other changelings. "Do you really think we can trust them?"

"I don't know Piccolo, but I do know that if they betray us we…you and I at least can defeat all of them."

Trunks' comment received complaints from the humans and Goten.

Trunks sighed. "Look…you guys are strong…very strong for human…but these guys are just stronger. Piccolo and I are the only ones in their league."

Tien sighed. "You're right Trunks. We better be careful and stick together. Otherwise we'll be in for trouble."

Goten kept a serious expression on his face. He felt upset and somewhat jealous about his brother. _Gohan…you're so strong…yet so cruel. I know you can understand…if you just come and stay home._

* * *

Back at the capital Gohan and Juu were finishing off the palace guards. Juu hadn't said anything to Gohan since her last outburst.

Juu extended her hand and blasted the door open. She marched inside the palace with a concerned Gohan behind.

Gohan watched Juu's change in attitude and he started to feel something he hadn't felt for as long as he remembered guilt. _Did my punching her make her that mad? Maybe I should stop treating her like a saiyan and more like a human despite her strength._

Juu blasted another door open without saying a word to Gohan. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

King Cold was in the room, but he had changed. He was now three times his original size. His armor had stretched to fit his new size, though his cape remained small. His horns were curved like those of a ram and his now grey skin had well defined muscles and bulging veins. His relatively small tail was now a long whip with a hard, spiky club at the end.

King Cold looked like someone with rabies. He had a glob of saliva hanging out of his open mouth and his breathing was heavy, yet rhythmic.

Gohan wondered why Juu looked the way she did until he got a glimpse of King Cold. _What the hell happened to him?_

King Cold closed his mouth, and the glob of saliva dripped onto the floor.

Juu turned her head in disgust.

Gohan decided to step between Juu and King Cold.

"What happened to you?"

Cold started laughing. A deep-throated laugh made him sound like a brute. "You must be Gohan, Vegeta's star pupil. I hope you're ready, cause I'm about to squash you and your little girlfriend.

Juu glared at Cold. "Hmph! I'm not his girlfriend."

"Whatever, I'm still going to make you pay for blasting my door down."

"No." Gohan started to walk forward. "This is my battle Cold. You're fighting me."

"Very well. Come at me now."

Gohan flew at King Cold and started punching his giant face. His punches snapped Cold's head left and right, but they didn't seem to be damaging him beyond a minor bruise.

Gohan stopped his attack and back away with wide eyes.

Cold grinned maliciously at Gohan. "It's my turn now."

He punched Gohan, sending the hybrid flying back into the wall above Juu.

Juu stepped out of the way. When Gohan got to his feet Juu turned away from him.

Gohan gave her a concerned look before rejoining the fight.

King Cold gave Gohan a knowing look. "Having some girl trouble are we?"

"Shut up! That's none of your business!"

"Looks like a touched a soft spot."

Gohan calmed himself and decide to switch tactics. He fired energy blasts from a distance, keeping out of Cold's reach.

"Get back here you stupid little monkey!" Cold swiped wildly at Gohan. He looked like he was trying to swat a fly with his bare hands.

As he dodged swiped after swipe Gohan became worried. None of his smaller attacks seemed to be taking their toll on Cold. He would need a bigger attack to do it, but with Cold's constant swiping he wouldn't have time to build one up.

"What's wrong monkey? Fight me!"

Gohan leapt up from the ground before Cold's fist could collide. Debris from the impact flew at him.

Gohan saw this as his opportunity to strike. Cold's fist seemed somewhat stuck and the debris provided the perfect cover for a counter attack.

"Take this! Big Bang Attack!"

The attack hit Cold and threw up more debris.

Gohan sighed and landed. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. _It's finally over._

Gohan's thoughts were proven wrong when a mighty roar came from the crater Cold had been in. It was no longer the roar of a sentient being, but that of a monster.

The dust cleared to reveal a horrific figure that sent chills down Gohan and Juu's spines. Cold's body was horribly disfigured by the attack. He looked a blob that was melting away. Chunks of charred flesh were dripping from the wound where the attack had hit.

Cold stretched his barely intact arm out and grabbed a crate. The crate turned out to be full of capsules.

Cold started pouring the capsules on him. Most didn't do a thing, but some made contact properly and started to change him.

His body no longer resembled his former self. He was now a hideous blob of muscle and flesh that caused Gohan and Juu to recoil in disgust. His face was horribly disfigured, and he only had one eye, making him a cyclops. He had two arms that now looked more like tentacles and legs that resembled Godzilla's.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Look what you've done to me!"

Gohan took a few steps back and stared at the colossal blob. His power had increased again. Gohan wasn't sure if he could handle this alone.

"You will pay monkey! I will break you in half!"

Gohan jumped into the air, barely avoiding a tentacle, but he was taken surprise when the other tentacle started firing a barrage of energy blasts.

Gohan blocked and dodged all the blasts, but in doing so left himself open to a powerful swipe from a tentacle.

The tentacle came crashing down on Gohan's back, sending him into the ground, and creating a crater.

Gohan rolled over to avoid Cold's foot and leapt back into the air. _I've got to attack from beyond his reach. Melee is his greatest weapon. _

Gohan flew back towards Juu and turned around to fire another Big Bang Attack, but was taken completely by surprise when he saw Cold's tentacle stretching.

The tentacle wrapped around Gohan and started to squeeze.

Gohan let out screams of pain as her struggled against the monstrous grip.

Juu tried to take her eyes off him. She wanted to pretend she was still angry and didn't care, but she couldn't. He was in such pain and she couldn't bare it.

"J-Juu! Help me!"

Juu started breathing heavily. She was struggling inside. She was still angry with Gohan for punching her, but she couldn't let him go out like this.

"J-Juu! I-I'm sorry!"

Juu's eyes widened, but she wanted more. "Why did you punch me? I thought we were friends."

"S-saiyans always give each other light punches…just for fun…"

"I'm not a saiyan! You should have know better."

"I-it's not my fault for being unfamiliar with earth customs. How was I to know you would take it s-so personally?"

Juu sighed. "Fair enough. I'll help you."

Juu took to the sky and started hitting Cold with a barrage of smaller blasts. The blasts were aimed at the tentacle that was crushing Gohan. She did this while avoiding the swipes of Cold's tentacle.

Eventually, the combination of Juu's barrage and Gohan's resistance forced Cold's grip open. Gohan escaped before Cold could regain his grip.

Gohan landed next to Juu with his body bent over slightly from the pain. He was breathing heavily.

"Th-thanks Juu."

"Don't mention it. You didn't think I would let you get crushed to death did you?"

"You were mad at me."

"It passed. I couldn't bare to watch you suffer any longer, though I still demanded an apology."

"Couldn't you have gotten the apology later?"

"I felt sorry for you…but not that sorry for you."

"Now that we've sorted out our problem, why don't we deal with big bad and ugly over there?"

"Sure."

Gohan extended his arm and fired his Galic Crusher. Juu stood next to him and fired her own beam from her palm.

Cold was lumbering towards the pair when he was hit by the two blasts. The huge explosion that resulted threw up dust around him. Chunks of charred flesh went flying everywhere.

* * *

I took me a while to write this chapter. I have soe review questions:

1-What are your thoughts on King Cold's mutated form?

2-What are your thoughts on Glacer and the rebellion?

3-How did you feel about Gohan and Juu's relationship, and the disagreement they had. Does Gohan seem more like Seventeen?


	28. Cleaning Up

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan closed his eyes and felt for King Cold's power. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes with a smile.

"He's gone Juu. We did it. We destroyed King Cold."

Juu sighed. "Guess that means the mission's over."

As they came out of the palace, they saw six figures approaching.

"Gohan?"

"Don't worry. It's just my dad's friends. We can crush them."

"But we're worn out by the battle with Cold."

"Don't worry. We can go around them. Follow my lead."

Gohan and Juu ran behind a nearby building. Gohan kept his power concealed.

The Z-fighters landed in front of the palace and started to talk.

Krillin was the first to speak. "Hey Trunks…Maybe the action's over. I can't sense Gohan or Cold."

Trunks kept a serious expression and walked inside, followed by the others.

"Now's our chance." Gohan and Juu started running toward the spaceship.

* * *

Piccolo turned his head slightly. He had heard a sound coming from outside, but decided not to think much of it. Whoever it was probably had a low power level.

Trunks knelt next to a mass of flesh. He covered his nose.

"I think I found Cold…or what's left of him."

"Look at these."

Everyone turned their attention to Chaotzu who had found a crated full of genomutation capsules.

"What are they? Do you know Tien?"

"I'm not sure Chaotzu. I think Trunks would be more familiar with these than we would."

Trunks picked up a capsule and examined it carefully. He found the red dot and put his finger on it to see what would happen.

Nothing happened.

Throwing the capsule aside Trunks let out a long sigh.

"Sorry guys. I've got nothing."

"You should contact Glacer," said Piccolo. "Tell him that Cold is dead."

Trunks nodded and took out the communicator.

As Trunks spoke to Glacer Piccolo wandered around the palace. He heard a sound coming from sealed chamber.

He walked up to it and realized that it was a very fancy closet.

_Monarchs…They're always so extravagant. _With a grunt, Piccolo smashed the door open.

The sound caused Tien, Chaotzu and Krillin to come running.

Inside the closet was Cold's chief scientist. He was curled up in the fetal position and shaking.

"Who are you?" asked Piccolo.

"I-I'm Dr. Ice. King C-Cold's chief scientist."

Krillin gave him a confused look. "If you're his leading scientist why are you hiding?"

"I invented some capsules…genomutation capsules. They were meant to improve the strength of our race for short periods of time. It was in response to the defeat of Lord Frieza."

"What happened?"

"The capsules didn't work as planned. They turned our king into a monster. I ran and hid in this closet."

Piccolo crossed his arms and turned away to go back to Trunks. "Your king is dead. Don't ask me how. I suggest you pick up the pieces and build a new civilization. There's a changeling named Glacer. Join him and I'm sure you can build a less corrupt civilization."

The humans gave Dr. Ice one last look before following Piccolo.

They arrived just as Trunks ended his conversation with Glacer.

"Glacer is going to contact my fa-I mean Vegeta. He's planning to send a message of peace to every race."

"We should go. The threat of Frieza and his kind has ended. We should make sure Yamcha's okay. He is the only one protecting the Earth."

"What about the android Krillin?"

"She's with Gohan and Gohan's with Vegeta. We might not be able to defeat them."

"You're forgetting something Trunks," said Piccolo. "The two specific androids you warned us about haven't appeared yet. Krillin's right. Who knows when they'll emerge. Yamcha can't handle one let alone both of them by himself, and he's the strongest currently on Earth."

Trunks sighed. "Fine. We'll go back to Earth."

"But what about my dad?" asked a concerned Goten. "He was killed. Shouldn't we at least go to Namek and revive him first. The whole point of Trunks coming back was so that my dad would make a difference against the androids."

Krillin scratched his head. "He does have a point there. We may need Goku's help, and it would be nice to revive him."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," said Piccolo. "The ship has a limited amount of fuel and Namek is farther away from here than Earth. Besides, even if we were able to make the trip Goku would be brought back with his heart virus. All battle injuries and fatigue would be gone, but any health condition or disease would remain, and we might not be able to get back fast enough to get Goku to the antidote. I doubt he would last a couple days out in the open with the virus."

Everyone got a glum expression at Piccolo's comment, but knew it was true. They would be fighting the androids without Goku.

* * *

Gohan and Juu arrived at the ship and quickly boarded it.

Gohan immediately went to the control room, started the take off, and put the ship on an automatic course for New Vegeta.

"I've got to get to a healing capsule. My entire body is sore."

"I guess I could watch the controls while you're gone."

"Thanks Juu."

Gohan walked out of the control room and towards the healing chamber.

Juu stretched her arms before reclining in the captain's chair.

Gohan came out of the healing room a few hours later.

"Anything happen while I was out?"

"No. I was just watching some TV."

Just then, a transmission came up on the main monitor.

Gohan walked up to the monitor and started typing to bring the message on screen.

It was Vegeta.

"Hello Gohan. How did the mission go?"

"It went well Vegeta. King Cold has been destroyed. We're on our way back to New Vegeta. We should reach there in a few days."

Vegeta gave Gohan a satisfied grin. "Good job Gohan…was the cyborg girl of any help?"

Juu rolled her eyes at Vegeta's comment. She never liked it when people referred to the mechanical part of her.

"She was…she saved my life. Apparently, the changelings had been working on a way to boost their own strength. Cold became too much for me to handle by myself, but Juu jumped in and helped me win."

A smile forced its way onto Juu's face. At least she was receiving some credit.

"Good. I received a message from a changeling named Glacer. He is apparently the head of a rebel army on that planet. The message stated that Cold was destroyed, and that the changelings would no longer be anyone's enemies."

"That's good."

"Glacer also mentioned a man named Trunks. He referred to him as a saiyan. From his description, I knew that he was one of the earthlings that pursued the cyborg girl into space. Did you happen to run into them?"

"As a matter of fact we did, and Trunks is a saiyan. In fact he's a hybrid like me."

"Interesting…is he another child of Kakarot's?"

"No. I don't know exactly who he is. He said he was from an alternate timeline, and that he travelled here in a time machine. Juu apparently did as well, though she and Trunks are from similar, but different realities."

Vegeta cupped his chin as he went into thought. _What could this mean? Is there another cyborg girl like the one Gohan's with in our world…who could have the technical expertise to build a cyborg like that on Earth? And what of Trunks? Does he have a counterpart in our world?_

Gohan noticed Vegeta's expression. It was filled with uncertainty.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…but I want to know more about this Trunks."

"Well…I don't know where he came from? Only that he had a counterpart in Juu's timeline. Juu also said that with things the way they are in our world, Trunks would never be born. He's also a super saiyan."

"What!" Vegeta's eyes went wide. "How could he be a super saiyan?"

"I don't know, but he's no threat to us. He tried to interfere with the mission, but Juu and I were able to deal with him and his friends. I was able to beat him in one on one combat. He's definitely weaker than you, and even if he was stronger than you, he wouldn't be a threat."

"Really? How so?"

"He only has basic fighting tactics. He doesn't know any advanced technique, and he didn't even know the weaknesses of the super saiyan transformation. He's just like an immature child. He thinks he's invincible as a super saiyan, and that was his downfall."

"I see. In any case good job. I'll take my leave now, but there're some others who want to talk to you as well." With that said, the saiyan king stepped out of the screens view.

A few seconds later Raditz, and Fasha appeared on the screen.

Gohan smiled. He was very happy to see both of them.

"Congratulations nephew. Now we don't have to worry about Frieza's kind anymore."

"Thanks uncle Raditz."

Juu smiled as she watched Gohan talking to them. They were like family to him, but it also made her said. It reminded her of her brother, and how she might never see him again.

Fasha started to giggle, earning a confused look from Gohan.

"What's so funny Fasha?"

Raditz gave Gohan a smirk, causing more confusion.

"What's with you two?"

Fasha whispered to Gohan so that Juu wouldn't hear. "Vegeta told us about your new girlfriend."

Gohan's face turned a deep shade of red. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever nephew." Gohan could tell that they weren't convinced, but they ended the call before he could respond.

"Is something wrong Gohan? You look flustered."

Gohan sighed and plopped down on a chair next to Juu's.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

Juu flashed Gohan a grin. "You up for some sparring? I'd like to learn some new techniques from you."

Gohan grinned back at her. "Sure. I'm always up for a good spar against a worthy opponent."

The two got up and made their way to the gravity chamber.

* * *

A few days later…

The ship landed in the backyard of Capsule Corp. The ramp came down, and the Z-fighters stepped out.

"Goten!" Chichi had been waiting for days. She had been worried about her second son when she realized he was missing. With help from Bulma, she realized that he must have stowed away aboard the ship.

"Hi mom." Goten smiled as his mother enveloped him in a crushing hug.

Yamcha was there as well. "Hey guys. How did the mission go?"

"Just fine Yamcha."

"Did you kill that android?"

The z-fighters' faces drooped downward.

"Sorry Yamcha," said Krillin. "We couldn't. There were complications."

"Complications?" Yamcha and the others gave them a questioning look. "Please elaborate."

"More to the point, it was the saiyans. We ran into them, and found out that Frieza was still alive. We don't know where the android is, but we do know that the threat of Frieza is over."

Yamcha's jaw dropped. "So Frieza was alive?"

The rest of the welcoming party gasped.

"Don't worry." Piccolo decided to send Yamcha a telepathic message. _"We'll tell you later Yamcha. We don't think Chichi should hear the full story. We'll have a meeting on the lookout. Te full story will be told there."_

Yamcha's expression became serious. He nodded to the others.

After a short get-together in celebration of the safe return home, the Z-fighters minus Goten flew up to the lookout for a discussion.

Piccolo told everyone the full story and explained the full situation.

"So you see. We can't make another trip to revive Goku just yet. There's still the threat of androids Seventeen and Eighteen. The android Eighteen that killed Goku, aka Juuhachigou, is not from our timeline, but from another timeline that took a similar course to Trunks' native timeline."

Yamcha scratched his head as he let the full weight of the situation soak in.

"Man…this doesn't look good. What if we can't beat the androids? We couldn't in any other timeline without Goku around."

Yamcha's statement seemed to dishearten all the human fighters, thought Trunks and Piccolo remained strong.

"There's more to this than Goku being here. In those other timelines, we were taken by surprise. We were in the middle of our usual routines when the androids struck."

Everyone turned their full attention to Piccolo. He had changed a great deal after merging with Kami. He had gained a lot of wisdom.

"This time we have Trunks, a warrior with experience fighting the androids. I've merged with Kami and become much stronger than I was in the other timelines. Also, the androids won't have the element of surprise. We can prepare for them in advance."

"I don't think it'll be that easy Piccolo." Trunks voice had suddenly taken a darker tone.

"This timeline is already so different from mine. You're all much stronger than you were, and Gohan is stronger than any of us, despite not being a super saiyan himself. The androids we fought Eight years ago are also about as strong as the Seventeen and Eighteen in my world. If those were the lower models, then we could assume that the Seventeen and Eighteen of this world are many times stronger than Juuhachigou or their counterparts in my world."

Everyone went silent. Nobody had an answer to what Trunks had said. They were not capable of taking on a stronger Seventeen and Eighteen.

Five minutes passed with no one speaking.

Finally, Tien broke the silence. "We don't know how strong the androids in our world are, but we couldn't fathom how strong Frieza was, and a hero still emerged to defeat him. I'm sure we'll find a way to defeat the androids with or without Goku's help. Besides Trunks, if Goku can pull off a victory against all odds, you can too. You both have saiyan blood."

"Thank you Tien. It was wrong of me to lose hope."

The Z-fighters soon departed from the lookout. Each one contemplating the road ahead.

* * *

Gohan's ship landed in the landing bay at New Vegeta. When He and Juu stepped out, they were greeted by familiar faces.

Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Norcina, and Fasha had all gathered there to meet them.

Gohan gave Fasha and Norcina hugs. The male saiyans were too proud to hug him. He then introduced them to Juu.

Fasha walked up to Juu and whispered a question in her ear. Juu's face turned bright red before she turned away from them in an attempt to hide it.

Gohan covered his face with his hand.

The other saiyans just laughed.

"Why don't we go inside and talk." Vegeta turned and led the way inside.

Juu looked around her and was surprised at how many saiyans she saw.

"It's hard for me to believe that there are so many saiyans. In my world the saiyan race was thought to be extinct."

"Frieza was a fool to think that all of us would be on our home planet at the same time with so many battles to fight across the galaxy," said Vegeta. "Though there are only a few hundred saiyans around. Our population can recover, but we're still technically an endangered species."

"So do you guys do anything for fun besides fighting?"

"Actually, saiyans enjoy all the same forms of entertainment other races do," replied Raditz. "It's just that we also love to fight so the other forms take up less of our spare time. We do make it a point to take at least two days off in a week from fighting or training to recuperate and avoid becoming obsessed with power."

Over the next few days, Juu learned more about the saiyan race. Gohan and Raditz gave her tours various areas in New Vegeta.

Juu also became friends with Fasha and Norcina. In spite of being saiyans, they were feminine. They were able to relate to her in a way no one else could. Juu admired Fasha's tough nature and fighting prowess.

After a month with the saiyans, it was time for Juu to return to Earth.

As the ship landed, Juu said her last goodbyes to Gohan.

"I guess this is goodbye, Gohan."

"Don't worry. I might come by and check up on you."

Juu smiled. "Good. I'll need you for backup if Earth's Special Forces decide to give me trouble."

Gohan gave her s slight grin before becoming serious. "Remember. Do not become the killer you were in your native timeline. We wouldn't want a second Frieza to emerge. As long as you blend in, they won't attack you."

Juu tilted her head to the side and maintained her grin. "Come on. Can't I at least have some fun while you're gone?"

Gohan grinned back. "Just don't go too far. A remember. No killing…except in certain circumstances."

Juu smirked and put her hand of her hips. She bent forward and looked Gohan in the eye.

"With you gone, what's to stop me from blowing up a city and hiding before those goons find me?"

Gohan smirked back at her. "I'll trust you not to do that. Do you promise?"

Juu sighed and resumed her normal stance. "Fine…I promise."

"Good. I better be off now. Take care."

Juu exited the space ship, and then watched it take off. She kept watching until it was gone. Out of sight, but not out of mind.

It was now time for her to start a new life.

* * *

The sequel is up and it's called 'Crossroads of Destiny'


End file.
